


Somewhere to Belong

by Fender18



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, G!P, G!P Ingrid, Girl Penis, Sexual Content, dorogrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fender18/pseuds/Fender18
Summary: All of her life Ingrid Brandl Galatea dreamt only of becoming a knight. Romance had never even crossed her mind, at least not until she met Dorothea Arnault at the Officers Academy. Since entering into a relationship with Dorothea, Ingrid finds herself burdened by the heavy weight of the secret that she has been keeping. Ingrid is quite anatomically different from other girls and she had always hated her body because of that. She now must navigate through the challenges of first love and pursuing knighthood while also finding a way to somehow finally come to terms with her own body image issues.Set during Azure Moon route. A few quotes from the game. G!P Ingrid. Slightly more modern than canon in some aspects.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Leonie Pinelli, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Mercedes von Martritz, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was an average morning at the Officers Academy, Ingrid sat at her desk in the back of the classroom, fervently scribbling down notes during Professor Byleth’s lecture. Ingrid glanced up at the blackboard, from across the room she caught Dorothea’s bright green eyes. Dorothea smiled at Ingrid causing her heart to skip a beat in her chest. Ingrid smiled back, but quickly averted her gaze away from Dorothea as she felt her face begin to flush. Typically, Ingrid was a very studious person, an avid learner and very focused on her education, but as of late she had been finding herself extremely distracted during the classes she had with Dorothea. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she all too often found herself stealing glances at the beautiful former songstress from across the room. Ingrid had been immediately drawn to Dorothea since the first time they met.

From a young age, Ingrid had realized that she was attracted to women, but she had never had a girlfriend. Truth be told, she had never even been close. Ever since coming to the academy, Ingrid had found herself becoming increasingly nervous around most girls, but Dorothea in particular. Anytime Dorothea so much as looked at her, Ingrid’s heart practically melted. The way Dorothea smiled at her or touched her whenever they interacted instantly turned Ingrid’s legs to jelly. She had never felt this way about another person before. She had never even experienced what it was like to have a crush on someone until she met Dorothea. These feelings were beginning to confuse and frustrate Ingrid. She was certainly very physically attracted to the former songstress, but this was definitely more than lust. Ingrid was also attracted to Dorothea’s personality, she was very outgoing, kind, popular and friendly.

Ingrid glanced up at the blackboard and realized that she had missed much of what professor Byleth had just said. Ingrid had also been so enveloped in her own thoughts, that she didn’t even realize that it was now nearly time for class to end. She quickly began scribbling down the information that she had missed, making a mental note to go back and review the information later.

“Before I let you all go, I have one more task to assign.” Professor Byleth said.

The sounds of loud groaning and muttering from the students began to fill the classroom.

“Dorothea, I have you on sky watch duty this week.” Byleth said, looking down at her notes.

“Oh no.” Dorothea sighed. “Sky watch duty? Isn’t there anything else I can do instead, Professor? I don’t know how to fly a pegasus.”

“This will be a good opportunity for you to learn something new.” Byleth said. “Do we have any volunteers to partner with Dorothea for sky watch?”

The hands of nearly every male student in the class immediately shot up into the air along with several female students as well. Byleth’s eyes slowly scanned the classroom and finally settled on Ingrid, who was still busy scribbling down notes onto a sheet of paper.

“How about you, Ingrid?” Byleth asked.

“Huh? I’m sorry, Professor.” Ingrid looked up from her notes and met the eyes of the professor. “What was the question again?”

“You’re experienced with flying a pegasus. Why don’t you pair up with Dorothea for sky watch this week. I’m sure you could show her a thing or two.”

“Uh, yes. Okay.” Ingrid nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

“Great.” Byleth said. “I’ll expect a full report on how it goes at the end of the week. Class is dismissed. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Ingrid had to consciously try her best to conceal the smile that was quickly threatening to spread across her lips. She had never been partnered with Dorothea for any tasks around the monastery before. Though she was nervous, she couldn’t have been more excited to be paired with the girl she had desperately been crushing on as of late.

Most of the class had already quickly filed out of the room immediately following Byleth’s dismissal, Byleth herself had also exited the room, leaving only Dorothea and Ingrid lagging behind. As Ingrid gathered her belongings, she didn’t even realize that Dorothea was still in the room with her. Dorothea slowly sashayed over to Ingrid’s desk, hoping to attract the blonde’s attention.

“So I guess we’re partners, huh?” Dorothea smiled, she placed her hands on the desk and leaned down until her breasts were nearly level with Ingrid’s eyes. “I admit I’m not thrilled about the task, but I’m glad to be paired with you.”

Ingrid looked up at Dorothea, she took in a deep breath and cleared her throat as she forced herself to look into the brunette’s eyes rather than at her exposed cleavage, although this proved to be an especially difficult challenge for Ingrid, she forced herself to manage, as the absolute last thing she wanted right now was to have to hide yet another desperately unwanted erection. Ingrid had always been extremely private about her condition, very few people in her life even knew of her condition at all and she certainly didn’t want Dorothea to find out. Ingrid often felt angry and sorry for herself for having to be burdened with this kind of secret. Ever since she was old enough to understand that she was different from other girls, Ingrid had hated her body. It was confusing and constantly made her feel ashamed. She spent much of her time longing to be a normal girl. Every day of her life Ingrid wished that one day she would wake up and somehow her penis would be gone. After nearly eighteen years, though Ingrid still felt embarrassed and very uncomfortable with her body, she thought she had at least gotten used to it by now. Since coming to the Officers Academy things had drastically changed. As of late, Ingrid had all too often been finding herself inconveniently aroused during her normal, everyday activities. Whether it was sitting in class, having a meal at the dining hall, studying for exams or practicing her fighting skills at the training grounds, Ingrid had too frequently been faced with needing to conceal one awkward erection after another, which only furthered the frustration and disdain she already felt regarding her body.

“I’m quite looking forward to working with you as well, Dorothea.” Ingrid closed her textbook in her lap and stood up from her desk.

Ingrid and Dorothea walked toward the door of the classroom together.

“Please. After you.” Ingrid took a small step back and motioned for Dorothea to exit the room ahead of her.

“Thank you.” Dorothea smiled. “Such a perfect gentlewoman you are.”

Ingrid slightly blushed.

“So, should we meet at the stable in the morning? I’ll be there early anyway.” Ingrid said as she followed Dorothea out of the room.

“Sure. That sounds good.” Dorothea nodded. “I was wondering...if you’re free right now, would you like to join me at the dining hall for lunch? It’s always nice to have some company.”

“I would like to, but I’m afraid I can’t. I actually have to head over to the stable now. I need to take my pegasus for a ride. He needs some exercise. He didn’t get to go outside much these past few days because of the rain. He gets awfully restless and tends to misbehave when he’s been cooped up for too long.”

“Don’t we all?” Dorothea laughed. “I’d love to tag along.” Dorothea wrapped her hands around Ingrid’s forearm. “If you wouldn’t mind having me.”

Ingrid’s knees went weak as her eyes sunk down to Dorothea’s hands clutching her arm.

“Um...I don’t mind at all, but are you sure you want to? You usually seem to avoid going to the stable unless you’re forced. I always thought you didn’t like horses or pegasi. Why the sudden change of heart?”

Dorothea smiled to herself, over the past few months, she had made an almost daily habit of flirting with Ingrid at every possible opportunity and she was a bit surprised that Ingrid had never responded much to her advances. She was almost certain that she remembered Sylvain once mentioning that Ingrid was interested in women, so why hadn’t she responded to her flirting? Dorothea was among the most attractive girls at the academy and very popular due to her beauty. She dated often, both males and females. But now, found herself preoccupied only with vying for Ingrid’s affection, torn between trying to decide if Ingrid’s lack of response was due to unrequited romantic feelings or simple obliviousness.

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I’m a little...afraid of them to be honest. I usually prefer smaller animals.”

“Oh, well there’s no reason to be afraid. Large animals can be intimidating, but you just need to know how to handle them. I’ll teach you everything.”

“Great. Thank you so much. I know I can always count on you.”

As they walked toward the stables, Dorothea glanced over at Ingrid. She had always liked Ingrid and gotten along well with her, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly when romantic feelings had surfaced. Lately, she found herself much more drawn to the blonde than usual. Both young women had come to the Officers Academy amid drastically different backgrounds. Dorothea, an orphaned commoner turned beautiful songstress of the prestigious Middlefrank Opera Company. And Ingrid, a noblewoman, daughter of Count Galatea of Faerghus and heiress to House Galatea. Before being discovered and celebrated for her angelic voice, Dorothea had suffered years of mistreatment at the hands of the nobility when she was a only a small child, growing up alone on the streets of the imperial capital. These circumstances had caused her to harbor feelings of low self esteem and a strong distaste for the nobility, but even despite her past, she had befriended several likable nobles at the academy, holding a particularly soft spot for Ingrid. Ingrid had always treated her with nothing but the utmost kindness and respect. She didn’t seem to care at all about their difference in social status and Dorothea admired her unwavering determination and dedication to her training to become a knight. Due to Ingrid’s usually hectic training schedule, Dorothea was often left wondering if Ingrid would have time for a girlfriend or if she was even interested in having one at all.

When they arrived at the stables, Ingrid placed a bridle and saddle on her large, white pegasus and led him outside. She watched as Dorothea nervously took a few steps backward, obviously intimidated by the large animal.

“Don’t worry. He won’t hurt you.” Ingrid said reassuringly as she gently stroked the pegasus’ nose. “I promise he’s friendly.”

“If you say so...” Dorothea said, taking a small step toward the pegasus. “I trust you.” Dorothea reached out and tentatively stroked the animal’s nose just as Ingrid had done a moment prior.

“I begged my father to let me bring him when I enrolled at the academy.” Ingrid said, patting the pegasus’ neck. “Thankfully the monastery had room. We’ve been basically inseparable since I was a child. I would have missed him too much.”

Dorothea watched as the horse nuzzled against Ingrid’s arm and happily flapped his wings.

“Aaww. You two are best buddies, huh? That’s so cute.” Dorothea said.

“Why don’t you give him a treat?” Ingrid reached into a bag sitting on the ground underneath one of the stall windows and pulled out a bright red apple which she handed to Dorothea. “Show him you mean well.”

“I can give him the whole thing?”

“Sure. Just hold your hand out and let him take it.” Ingrid placed her palm underneath Dorothea’s hand and guided her hand toward the horse’s mouth.

The large winged horse lowered his head and took a bite of the apple, leaving half remaining in Dorothea’s palm. When he finished chewing the first half of the apple, he happily reached his neck down and took the second half from Dorothea.

“See there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Ingrid said. “He’s big, but he’s gentle. And he loves sweets.” Ingrid pulled a cube of sugar from her pocket and gave it to the pegasus.

“Well, he certainly seems sweet enough.” Dorothea smiled as she turned around to face Ingrid. “Even if he does slobber a lot.” Dorothea laughed holding out her hand, which was now coated in saliva.

“Here, please let me take care of that for you.” Ingrid chuckled as she pulled a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and gently wiped Dorothea’s palm dry.

“Thank you.” Dorothea said, her eyes meeting Ingrid’s.

“Certainly.” Ingrid nodded. She felt her mouth go dry and her breath catch in her throat as she stared into Dorothea’s sparkling green eyes. She had always thought that Dorothea was beautiful, but standing here so close to the former songstress only reminded her of just how intimidatingly beautiful Dorothea actually was and just how nervous she made her.

Ingrid’s entire body felt warm. At this point she was unsure if that was due to Dorothea’s piercing gaze or the bright afternoon sun beating down on her from it’s position high overhead. Dorothea was then suddenly caught off guard when the pegasus gently nudged his head against her back, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward into Ingrid. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Dorothea’s waist to catch her.

“Are you all right?” Ingrid asked, resting her hand on the small of Dorothea’s back, helping to steady her.

“I’m perfectly fine.” Dorothea nodded.

“Good. I’m so sorry. I hope he didn’t hurt you. I’m sure he was just trying to be playful. I think he likes you.”

“No harm done. He surprised me is all. Luckily you were right here to catch me. Thank you so much.”

“Oh. It was nothing...” Ingrid smiled, bashfully.

Ingrid kept her hands wrapped securely around Dorothea’s body. She’d never been this close to Dorothea before and Ingrid found herself taking in the intoxicating scent of the former songstress’ perfume. After several long moments, Ingrid finally realized that she was still holding onto Dorothea. “Uh, I’m really sorry.” She was jolted back to her senses and reluctantly removed her hands from Dorothea’s body.

“It’s okay.” Dorothea smiled.

“I’ll go get another one of the pegasi out and show you how to saddle it.” Ingrid said, quickly averting her eyes from Dorothea’s.

“Actually...” Dorothea reached down and took Ingrid’s hand. “Do you think it would be all right if I just rode with you for now?” I’ve never done this and I’m nervous. But, if I was with you, I’d feel much more comfortable...”

“Oh. All...all right.” Ingrid anxiously cleared her throat. “Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to get a feel for flying before trying it for yourself.”

“Shall we get going then?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes.” Ingrid nodded. “Um, I suppose I’ll mount you and then-“

“Oh?” Dorothea giggled. “Most nobles usually at least treat me to a meal first, but I may consider making an exception.” She laughed. “Come by my room later, we’ll see where the night takes us, yes?” Dorothea’s tone was playful, though in reality she was only half joking.

Ingrid’s face and neck immediately flushed a noticeable dark shade of red.

“I’m s-so s-sorry.” Ingrid stuttered. “I only meant I’ll help you up-to get on the pegasus-I-I apologize, I should speak more carefully. I hope I haven’t offended-“

“I’m only teasing you.” Dorothea chuckled. “Calm down.”

“Good.” Ingrid exhaled heavily and nodded.

“Relax, Ingrid.” Dorothea said, placing her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “No need to be so uptight with me.”

“I’ll try not to be.” Ingrid nodded. “Here. He’s a bit tall. You may need a boost.” Ingrid picked up a bucket, flipped it upside down and placed it on the ground near the horse. “I’ll give you a hand.” Ingrid then offered Dorothea her hand. The former songstress happily accepted Ingrid’s assistance as she stepped up onto the bucket.

“You know, you better be careful, a girl could really get used to this kind of chivalrous treatment.” Dorothea said, gently tracing her index finger down Ingrid’s jawline.

“Yes. Well, um...” Ingrid blushed again. “Go ahead and put your foot in the stirrup and try swinging your other leg up over his back. You’ll need to use the muscles in your legs to support most of your body weight.”

“Like this?” Dorothea gripped the saddle and swung her leg over the horse’s back landing in the middle of the saddle. “Okay, so not the most graceful maneuvering and not nearly as good as you, I’m sure. But, I did it, that counts for something, right?”

“You were great.” Ingrid said. “Don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Dorothea smiled. “But, can you hurry and get up here? I don’t want him to take off without you.” She slipped her feet out of the stirrups and moved backward in the saddle to make room for Ingrid.

“He won’t.” Ingrid said reassuringly as she placed her boot in the stirrup and very carefully mounted her pegasus so that she was sitting in front of Dorothea. “We’ll have to sit relatively close together so we don’t interfere with his wings. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind one bit. This is cozy.” Dorothea moved her body flush against Ingrid’s while carefully avoiding tangling her legs with the horses’ large wings.

“Are you balancing all right?” Ingrid asked.

“I think so.” Dorothea replied.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes. Quite comfortable, actually.” Dorothea said placing her palms flat over Ingrid’s thighs.

“Good. Try to sit up as straight as possible. Now...controlling him is mainly about the motions and pressure you use with your legs. That’s what he knows to respond to.” Ingrid said. “You’ll use the reins to guide him in the direction you want to go and he does understand verbal cues as well. But, your leg work is critical.”

“Hm. Makes sense. No wonder you have such nice, strong legs.” Dorothea said, running her hands back over Ingrid’s thighs, her breath hot on the blonde’s ear. As Dorothea shifted in the saddle, Ingrid could feel the former songstress’ ample breasts rubbing against her back.

Ingrid groaned, feeling her member twitch in her pants. She instantly felt guilty and embarrassed at her arousal and tried her best to ignore it. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and heavily exhaled. She then shifted her own position as she reached down over the front of her riding pants to subtly adjust herself before taking up her reins.

“Are you okay?” Dorothea asked, resting her chin on Ingrid’s shoulder.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine.” Ingrid nodded. “Just trying to get situated. Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Hold on tight, okay?” Ingrid gave the horse a gentle kick in the side with the heel of her boot. He began to flap his wings and slowly ascend from the ground.

The higher they rose, the tighter Dorothea’s grip became around Ingrid’s body. Before long they were soaring through the air, high above the monastery grounds. Dorothea squeezed her eyes closed, her arms wrapped tightly around Ingrid’s abdomen.

“Don’t be frightened, Dorothea. Enjoy the view.” Ingrid said. “I promise, you’re safe with me.”

Dorothea tentatively opened one eye and then the other. She looked around, slowly taking in the sights surrounding her. The sky was clear blue with fluffy snow white clouds scattered about. The trees had already lost their leaves due to the rapidly approaching winter season, but through their bare branches, Dorothea could see plenty of lush green grass which adorned rolling hills as far as the eye could see. As she glanced downward, Dorothea recognized the elaborate structure of the monastery’s cathedral and long stone bridge leading to it as they soared high overhead.

“Wow. I’ve never seen the monastery like this before. It’s amazing.” Dorothea said.

“Yes. It almost takes your breath away, doesn’t it? Do you...like flowers? I could fly over the rose gardens.”

“That would be wonderful. I adore roses. They’re my favorite.”

“Great. Hold on.” Ingrid signaled the horse to fly to the left and descend slightly as they approached the rose garden.

From above, Dorothea observed a vast, beautiful sea of roses in several different colors.

“They’re so gorgeous.” Dorothea said.

“This may be one of our last opportunities to see the garden like this until spring. The groundskeepers have already begun harvesting before winter.”

“Maybe when spring comes, we could do this again?” Dorothea said, placing her chin on Ingrid’s shoulder. “See the roses in their very first bloom.”

“Of course.” Ingrid agreed. “I would be honored to take you.”

* * *

A few days later.

“Thank you for escorting me back to my room, Ingrid.” Dorothea said. “I appreciate you taking the time to walk with me.”

“Of course, Dorothea.” Ingrid smiled. “I’m happy to do it. Any time you’d like an escort, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ll make time.”

“I’ll remember that. Even in the daylight I always feel much safer with such a strong, brave knight at my side.”

“I still have a lot of training to do before I can become a knight.” Ingrid said, bashfully. “I’m not even a squire yet.”

“You will be, soon enough.” Dorothea said, confidently.

“I hope so...”

Ingrid glanced over at Dorothea and only now did she realize the heavy stack of books she was carrying. Ingrid silently cursed herself for not being more chivalrous and offering to carry them from the start.

“Your books, um they look a little heavy. Would you like me to carry them for you?”

“This magic book certainly is quite heavy. You’re sure you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all. I’d be glad to.” Ingrid said, taking the stack of books from the former songstress.

“Thank you so much.” Dorothea said in her flirtiest tone.

As Dorothea handed the books to Ingrid, the blonde felt her fingertips inadvertently brush against the hands of the former songstress. Ingrid’s heart fluttered, her knees went weak and she felt as though dozens of butterflies had suddenly taken up residence in her stomach. It embarrassed her to know how much of an effect a simple, accidental touch had on her.

“You’re always so kind and thoughtful. My goodness, you’re going to make a wonderful knight.” Dorothea linked her arm around Ingrid’s elbow as they began walking toward the dormitory.

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled, shyly. “Since I was a child, I’ve always dreamed of becoming a knight and serving in the king’s royal guard. It’s the only thing I’ve ever truly wanted. I just wish my father wasn’t so against the idea.”

“Doesn’t he know what you’re training for at this academy?” Dorothea asked.

“He does. But, it was only after much persuasion that he finally agreed to send me here and even then, he was still extremely hesitant.”

“I’m sure he’ll warm up to the idea eventually.” Dorothea said. “He must know how determined you are and how much you want this. You always work so hard.”

“I hope someday he’ll come around, but for the time being, I won’t hold my breath. I must continue to live my own life, regardless of whether my father agrees with my choices.”

When they reached Dorothea’s room, the former songstress opened the door and turned around to face Ingrid.

“Would you like to come in for a while?” Dorothea asked. “If you’re not too busy...”

“Well...I do have a seminar to get to soon, but I can stay for a bit.” Ingrid nodded.

Ingrid followed Dorothea into the room and closed the door behind them. Ingrid had never been in Dorothea’s room before and she instantly began to feel even more nervous than she usually did around the former songstress. Ingrid felt her whole body grow warm and her heart beat hard against her chest.

“Where would you like me to place your books?” Ingrid asked.

“Oh. On the desk is fine, thank you.” Dorothea said, slipping her uniform jacket off and tossing it onto the bed.

“Sure.” Ingrid walked across the room and set the stack of books down in the middle of the desk.

“Come sit down.” Dorothea took Ingrid’s hand and pulled her toward the bed.

Ingrid felt her mouth go dry, she anxiously swallowed the lump in her throat.

“On...on the bed?”

“Of course.”

“O...okay.” Ingrid had been too nervous and focused on Dorothea to notice that she had sat down on a few sheets of paper that had been lying on the edge of the bed.

“Oh. I’m...” Ingrid stood up again and took the now wrinkled papers out from under her. “Sorry...”

“No need to apologize.” Dorothea took the papers from Ingrid. “It’s only some lecture notes.”

“It must be incredibly challenging to learn all of the magic that you’re studying.” Ingrid anxiously sat down again on the edge of the bed while Dorothea sat down next to her.

“Some of it is really tough.” Dorothea nodded, looking at her notes. “This spell is a lot more complicated than I thought. I’ve been struggling with it all week. I don’t know if I’ll ever master it.”

“You will. I’m sure it’ll just take some practice. My training is intense sometimes, but I don’t think I could do what you do. I often struggle with even the basics when it comes to magic.”

“You could manage just fine. If I can do it, anyone can. My skill level is nowhere near the other students. Everyone at this academy is so talented...I can’t compare...”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down that way.” Ingrid said. “You have as much talent as everyone else.”

“I wish I could believe that. I sometimes wonder if I really even belong here. Have you ever felt like you just don’t fit in?”

“Yes.” Ingrid nodded. “I know that feeling all too well...believe me.”

“I just always feel like I’m being judged for being here. I know what people say about me behind my back...a lot of them don’t think I deserve to be here. Maybe they’re right...the only reason I was even able to get into this academy at all is because a nobleman liked the way I looked and...well I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors for yourself...everyone knows...”

Ingrid noticed tears beginning to well up in the corners of Dorothea’s eyes.

“I only wanted to get a proper education and possibly meet someone with a future who could take care of me so that for once in my life I wouldn’t have to worry.” Dorothea said. “This academy is so expensive, there’s no way I could have ever afforded-“

Dorothea certainly didn’t intend to become so emotional in front of Ingrid right now, but she just couldn’t stop her words from spilling out. She tried not to allow people’s comments to bother her, she usually tried to shrug it off and ignore them. Dorothea usually appeared quite confident, but the heavy weight of her own insecurities still often times got the best of her. Although she really didn’t want Ingrid to see her this way, Dorothea felt very comfortable with confiding in Ingrid.

“I’m sure you did only what you felt like you had to do at the time.” Ingrid took a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and handed it to Dorothea. “How you got here isn’t important. But...Dorothea, you should know that you don’t have to do those things, okay? Your value isn’t determined by your physical appearance or social status. You alone is enough. People will see that, if you give them the chance.”

“You think so?” Dorothea asked, gently dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief Ingrid had given her.

“Of course I do. And please don’t misunderstand my comments. You’re certainly quite beautiful, there’s no question about that, but your body is absolutely not your only asset. You have plenty of natural talent in magic and I’ve seen you handle a sword more skillfully than many students who have been training far longer than you have.”

“You flatter me.” Dorothea smiled slightly. “I know you’re just trying to be nice and make things less awkward, but I appreciate it all the same.”

“I’m sincere. I’m only being honest with you.” Ingrid said. “You’re not giving yourself nearly the credit that you deserve.”

“You’re sweet.” Dorothea leaned over and placed a kiss to Ingrid’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Ingrid’s skin immediately flushed a deep shade of red as a subtle smile slowly crept across her lips.

“Did I embarrass you?” Dorothea chuckled, noticing the obvious reddish hue that now graced Ingrid’s normally pale skin.

“Uh. No. Not at all...I...” Ingrid stuttered, nervously and then cleared her throat.

“You always make me feel better.” Dorothea said, taking Ingrid’s hand into her own. “I truly cherish our friendship.”

“As do I.” Ingrid agreed. “I feel fortunate to have the opportunity to get to know you better.”

“I really don’t want you to go, but you should get to your seminar. I wouldn’t want you to be late on my account. I’d feel terrible if you were to get into any trouble.”

“I can miss it...if you need...”

“I couldn't let you do that. I’m okay. I think I just needed to talk to someone.”

“Well, maybe I’ll see you later at least?” Ingrid asked, standing up.

“I hope so.” Dorothea smiled.

Ingrid slowly backed toward the door, her eyes locked on Dorothea.

“Oh. Wait. Your handkerchief.” Dorothea stood up and walked over to Ingrid.

“It’s all right. Why don’t you keep it?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ingrid then hesitantly opened the door and stepped outside. As she began to walk away from the dormitory, she placed her fingertips over the spot on her cheek, where Dorothea’s lips had been only a few moments ago. She found herself grinning from ear to ear, her heart soared in her chest as she crossed the monastery grounds on her way to the classroom.

“Hey Ingrid.” Sylvain called out from behind the blonde.

“Sylvain. Hi.” Ingrid said, turning around.

“Where are you off to?”

“Just to the seminar that Seteth is giving.”

“I’ll walk with you. I’m heading that way too.”

“Are you attending the seminar as well?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“You know this one is optional, don’t you? I didn’t expect you’d attend unless it was required...wait...what poor girl is going to be there that you’re planning to bother?” Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“It’s not about a girl this time.” Sylvain laughed. “I’m just interested in topics...but, speaking of girls, there is one I wanted to talk to you about. I heard you scored sky watch duty with Dorothea this week. Way to go, buddy.” He playfully elbowed Ingrid in the ribs.

“Professor Byleth just assigned us to work together. I didn’t volunteer or anything like that.”

“Who cares how you got assigned to work together, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’ll be spending a lot of time with her.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Ingrid nodded. “We’ve been spending more time together than usual lately, even outside of our classwork.”

“You’ve gotta be happy. I know you’re into her. Or wanna get into her.” Sylvain winked.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You know it’s true. You thought about asking her out?”

“I’ve thought about it, sure. But, why bother asking her for a date? She couldn’t possibly be interested in me that way.” Ingrid sighed. “She’s beautiful and sophisticated. A girl like that wouldn’t give me any serious consideration. I’m far too plain. You’ve seen the men and women she usually dates. I can’t compete with that.”

“There’s no competition. She definitely likes you.”

“Yes. As a friend.”

“It’s way more than that. She flirts with you all the time.”

“You think she flirts with me?”

“Obviously.” Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Other girls do too, but you’re terrible at taking hints.”

“How am I supposed to know the difference between if a girl is actually flirting or just being friendly?”

“Pay closer attention. Her smile, her tone and her body language will tell you everything you need to know.”

“Well, even if Dorothea does flirt with me a little bit, I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything serious to her. That's just her personality.”

“Nah. It’s different with you. I’m lucky if I can get a few words out of her. All this time and I’ve gotten nowhere.” Sylvain said. “But you. She’ll flirt with you all day long. It makes no sense though, I’m every bit as charming as you are.”

“Are you really, Sylvain?” Ingrid said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

Sylvain laughed. “Look, you have a real shot with one of the hottest girls at the academy. She seems like kind of a handful, but I think she’ll be worth it, so don’t screw it up.”

“I mean, I guess she did seem to have a pretty good time with me the other day. We had fun.”

“What did you guys do the other day?” Sylvain suggestively raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing like that.” Ingrid said. “I took her for a ride on my pegasus. She was nervous about sky watch duty because she’d never flown before. When I said I had to go take my pegasus for a ride, she asked if she could ride with me. That’s all.”

“Hm. Soaring high above the monastery, with nothing to hold on to except for you. Yeah, she definitely wants you.” Sylvain laughed. “Don’t be so shy. Have a little confidence in yourself. She might start out riding your pegasus, but if you do everything right, in no time at all you could have her back in your room riding your-“

“Sylvain. Please, stop.” Ingrid blushed, tightly squeezing her eyes closed. “Can you ever be serious about anything?”

What? I am being serious.” Sylvain said. “I’m sure you’ve at least thought about it.”

The blush over Ingrid’s cheeks further deepened and the sensation of warmth spread to her neck as well. Ingrid had indeed had some sexual thoughts about Dorothea, mostly in the form of uncontrollable dreams, but she could never admit that to Sylvain of all people. He’d never let her live it down. Most of the time any impure thoughts that crossed Ingrid’s mind were not intentional and she always felt guilty and ashamed for allowing such things to infiltrate her thoughts.

“Just ask her out.” Sylvain said. “I’ll even give you a little something...”

“I’m afraid to ask what...” Ingrid groaned.

“Here. Just in case things go well, you’ll want to be prepared.” Sylvain reached into his jacket pocket and handed Ingrid a few condoms. “You never know when you might find yourself needing one of these. I know you’re not sure if you’re able to get a girl pregnant or not, but why take the risk? I never do.”

Ingrid felt her entire face grow warm all over again. At this particular point in time, she definitely couldn’t picture herself ever gaining enough confidence to be intimate with anyone, let alone with Dorothea.

“At least you’re being responsible, I suppose. Thanks. Although, I really doubt I’ll ever need these.” She said, stuffing the condoms into the pocket of her own jacket.

“Are you trying to stay a virgin forever, Ingrid? You don’t have to be celibate to become a knight.”

“I realize that, but even if I did manage to get a date with Dorothea and things eventually, someday somehow progressed to the point of intimacy, how would I ever explain my...you know...I’m...a freak.” She sighed.

“Of course you are. But, not at all because of that.” Sylvain laughed. “There are plenty of actually valid reasons you’re overlooking.”

Ingrid couldn’t help but laugh.

“All joking aside though, Dorothea’s cool. I’m sure she’s not gonna care about what you have going on below the belt. Why should she? It doesn’t change who you are as a person.”

As much as Sylvain tended to get on Ingrid’s nerves, he always had a knack for making her feel better when she truly needed it.

“Thanks.” Ingrid smiled.

“No problem. What are buddies for?” He playfully wrapped his arm around Ingrid’s shoulder as they continued on their way to the seminar.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Ingrid stood in line at the dining hall with Sylvain, anxiously waiting to find out what that evening’s dinner special was. As Ingrid waited for the line to move, her eyes slowly scanned the room until they settled on Dorothea, who was seated at a table eating with Hilda and Petra. Sylvain quickly noticed exactly where Ingrid’s gaze was fixed as well as the dreamy look in her deep green eyes.

“You only ever have that look in your eyes when it comes to food.” Sylvain laughed. “I can’t believe you’re actually in love with a person for once.”

“I’m not in love with her.” Ingrid said, matter-of-factly. “I don’t know her well enough for that. I just...like her...a lot.”

“Well, did you ask her out yet or what?” Sylvain asked.

“No...I haven’t been able to find the courage to do it. Every time I’m with her and think about trying to ask her on a date, I completely lose my nerve.” Ingrid said as she picked up a plate full of food. “I’d really like to invite her to the ball, but I don’t know if I can...what if she says no? I’d be too humiliated to ever face her again. I have to see her almost every day in class. It would be awkward.”

“You want me to talk to her for you?”

“No.” Ingrid shook her head. “She’d probably think I was a coward if I sent someone else to ask for me...”

“You really need to stop overthinking this.” Sylvain also picked up his plate and he and Ingrid began walking toward the seating area of the dining hall. “You’re only freaking yourself out. Just talk to her.”

“How? I can’t even think about her without getting nervous.”

Ingrid and Sylvain both sat down at the table where Dimitri and Felix were already eating.

“Stop being such a wimp.” Sylvain playfully shoved Ingrid’s shoulder. “Just go ask her if she wants to go to the ball with you. If you don’t ask, someone else gladly will. You’re running out of time.”

“Who is the lucky lady you’re wanting to invite to the ball, Ingrid?” Dimitri asked.

“Um well...Dorothea, actually.”

“Is that right?” Dimitri smiled. “I didn’t know you were interested in her.”

“Yes. But, I’ve never asked a girl on a date before, I’m not quite sure how to go about it.” Ingrid said shyly.

“What do you mean you don’t know how?” Felix said. “You just walk up to her and ask the question. It’s not complicated.”

“I know it shouldn’t be this difficult, but I’ve been getting so nervous around her lately. I find myself incredibly nervous around most of the girls at the academy. You know I don’t have much experience with dating...”

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous.” Sylvain said. “I thought if anything you’d feel more relieved since you finally came out. You were always an obvious closet lesbian since we were kids, it’s about time you did something about it-“

“Sylvain.” Dimitri said in a scolding tone.

“All I mean is that I’m glad she’s finally opening up and being honest with herself.” He shrugged.

“Well, Ingrid, I think any young lady that you choose to invite to the ball would be lucky to have you accompany her.” Dimitri said, sincerely. “And if you’re interested in Dorothea, you should give things a chance and see how they work out. You might be surprised.”

“Thank you. I’m just really worried about...um...my...situation. I don’t even know how to begin to approach that subject. How do I tell her about it? What should I say?”

“Do you plan on needing your dick to dance with her at a party?” Felix said, sarcastically.

“Of course not.” Ingrid spat. “I just don’t want to feel like I’m being dishonest with her.”

“Although his words lack tactfulness. Felix does make a good point.” Dimitri said. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so focused on that particular aspect of things. At least not yet. Why put unnecessary stress on yourself? Take things one small step at a time. If things go well between the two of you, I’m sure you’ll eventually figure out the right way and time to tell her. It doesn’t have to be right away.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Ingrid nodded. “Thank you.”

“I don’t even know why you’re worried. Girls like her aren’t exactly picky.” Felix said, smugly. “Once she finds out, she’ll probably be more than happy to get on her knees and-“

“Don’t ever talk about her that way.” Ingrid snapped. “Or any other woman for that matter. Do you have any idea how misogynistic, sexist and disrespectful you sound?” Ingrid narrowed her eyes at her friend. She was used to Felix’s typical rude, sarcastic comments, but she could feel herself growing angrier, as he had struck a particular nerve with her. “I have half a mind to pull you across this table and beat some sense of respect into you.”

“Hm. I’d like to see you try.” Felix smirked. “If you put that kind of fire and passion into your training instead of chasing after women, you might stand a chance at becoming a halfway decent knight.”

“How dare you question my devotion to my training, His Highness and The Kingdom.” Ingrid stood up, her eyes fixed on Felix and her hands clenched in tight fists at her sides.

“Easy, Killer.” Sylvain stood up and placed his hands on Ingrid’s shoulders. “You know he’s only trying to annoy you because he can.” He guided Ingrid back down into a seated position. “Sit down and eat something. You always get extra irritable when you’re hungry.”

Ingrid picked up her fork and began stuffing her mouth full, while scowling at Felix and grumbling to herself.

“There’s no reason that she can’t pursue both knighthood and a romantic relationship if she desires so.” Dimitri said. “Many knights eventually marry and have children. There’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, Ingrid is among the most capable and knightly students at the monastery.”

“Yeah.” Sylvain nodded in agreement. “If anyone can do both, she can. Sure, training is important, but we don’t have to be so serious all the time. It’s okay to have a little fun.”

* * *

On the other side of the dining hall, Dorothea idly pushed her food around on her plate, barely having even touched her meal as she had found herself much too preoccupied with staring across the room at Ingrid and daydreaming. The former songstress sighed happily, leaning her chin on the heel of her hand.

“Dorothea? You are having distraction...you are seeming distracted, I am meaning.” Petra said.

“Oh no, I’m fine.” Dorothea said.

“I know that look and telltale sigh.” Hilda teased. “You have a crush on someone.”

Dorothea rolled her eyes.

“You totally do. Don’t try to deny it.” Hilda chirped. “Who is it? No wait...let me guess.” Hilda turned around, her eyes searching in the general direction in which Dorothea had been looking. “Oh! It’s gotta be one of Faerghus boys. Is it Felix? He’s rude, but he’s cute at least.”

“It’s not Felix.” Dorothea shook her head.

“Then it has to be Sylvain, right?”

“Not even close.” Dorothea shook her head again.

“So, you have a thing for Dimitri, huh? The future king...nice.”

“Nope.”

“But, the only other person over there is Ingrid.”

“There you go.” Dorothea nodded.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Back up a minute. You’re horny for Ingrid Galatea?” Hilda said with disbelief.

“H...horny?” Petra asked, confused. “Dorothea is not having horns, like an animal...what is the meaning of this word?”

“Um, it means she really likes Ingrid.” Hilda said.

“I see.” Petra nodded. “Fódlan is having very strange terms...”

“But, you’re kidding, right?” Hilda, looked back over at Dorothea. “Ingrid?”

“What do you mean? She’s cute and really sweet and a million times more chivalrous and knightly than most of these arrogant, well-to-do nobles at this academy.”

“Well, I don’t exactly disagree, I guess. And she’s not...unfortunate looking at all.” Hilda shrugged. “I’m just surprised...”

“What about? Because she’s a girl? That shouldn’t surprise you. You know I’ve dated girls before.”

“No. That’s not it. She doesn’t really seem like your type. She just seems so uptight and strait-laced. Not to mention probably totally clueless about romance. I assumed you’d go for someone more experienced. It’ll be a lot of work to break her in. Do you really wanna spend all the time and effort pursuing her? I’m exhausted just thinking about it.”

“It might take some time and patience, but with her I think it would be nice and worthwhile. I see so much potential there.”

“I’m pretty sure she likes girls and we definitely know that she likes to eat.” Hilda said, watching from across the dining hall as Ingrid shoveled bite after bite of food into her mouth. “That could have its benefits if she turns out to be good at eating more than just food.” She winked.

“I can’t say I haven’t entertained that thought on more than one occasion.” Dorothea smirked and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

“I am having confusion.” Petra chimed in, furrowing her eyebrows. “You are wanting Ingrid to be...eating you?”

“Oh, she wants to get eaten all right.” Hilda laughed.

“I am not understanding.” Petra said. “Is this one of your figures of speaking?”

“Yes.” Dorothea nodded. “It means...well, actually it’s not important right now.”

“I still have curiosity. I will be researching this phrase.” Petra said.

“I’ll explain it to you later.” Hilda laughed again.

“You have my gratitude. The language of Fódlan has many phrases to be learning. It gives me difficulty to be remembering all of them. I must be taking more notes.”

“Petra, don’t ever listen to anything Hilda says.” Dorothea laughed. “Honestly though, I’m actually hoping for a lot more than just sex or casual dating from Ingrid. I’d love for her to court me.” She sighed.

“Really?” Hilda asked.

“Of course. I can absolutely picture myself eventually settling down with her someday.”

“You’re already thinking about marriage?” Hilda furrowed her eyebrows. “Don’t you think it’s a little soon for that?”

“Not for me. I have to face the facts. I won’t be beautiful forever. I need to sink my claws into someone before it’s too late-“

“Sink your claws into someone?” Petra asked, again very confused. “I am thinking that is sounding painful...unless...is that another figure of speaking?”

“Yes.” Dorothea nodded. “What I mean is that I need to find someone now to marry, while I’m young, before my looks and voice fade away and I have nothing left to offer...”

“Dorothea, I am thinking that you are having many things to be offering besides your beauty.” Petra said.

“What a lovely thing to say.” Dorothea smiled. “Thank you, Petra.”

“I am also thinking Ingrid would be making a good partner for you in the future.” Petra said. “And if you are having interest in her, you should be asking for a date.”

“She’ll be a knight someday. She’ll protect you and take care of you. So, if you feel that strongly about her, I say go for it already.” Hilda said.

“You don’t think I’m trying? I flirt with her every chance I get, but she doesn’t seem to respond much to it.”

“Maybe you just need to be a bit more up front with her.” Hilda said. “She probably doesn’t even realize you’re flirting.”

“I don’t really know how much more forward I could possibly be. I’ve tried everything. Maybe she’s just not interested.” Dorothea frowned.

“I don’t know why she wouldn’t be interested. I’m sure she’s just oblivious. That seems more likely to me.” Hilda said. “I’ll help you come up with something. Let’s practice. You be Ingrid and I’ll be you.”

“Hilda...” Dorothea rolled her eyes. “I don’t think a role play will help.”

“No. Come on. Humor me.”

“Okay. Fine.”

“Why hello there Ingrid.” Hilda said in her flirtiest tone, imitating the former songstress. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“Hi Dorothea. It’s nice to see you.” Dorothea rolled her eyes again, playing along.

“I was wondering…how would you feel about having a good meal with me? I understand you have quite the appetite...”

“That sounds great.” Dorothea nodded. “Let’s head to the dining hall...”

“Actually, I had something else in mind.“

“Oh?” Dorothea narrowed her eyes at Hilda. “You’d prefer to go to one of the restaurants in town, I presume?”

“Not exactly. Let’s head back to my room instead. Shall we?”

“Your room?” Dorothea questioned.

“Yes...I’ll treat you to a much better meal than the dining hall ever could. I would greatly appreciate the opportunity...to sit on your face.”

Dorothea then burst out laughing. “I think that might be too bold, even for me. I don’t wanna scare her off. I was hoping for a bit of a tamer approach.”

“Okay, well...what about the ball? You two could go together. That would be the perfect first date. Tame enough and it would be a big group of all of us, so probably a lot less pressure for her than just the two of you alone the whole time.”

“I’m dying for her to invite me to the ball.” Dorothea said. “But I don’t even know if she’s interested in that sort of thing.”

“So why don’t you ask her to go with you?” Hilda said. “I know you’re more used to being the one who gets asked out, but it won’t hurt for you to do the asking this one time.”

“If you are having nervousness about asking Ingrid for a date, I will be happy to give you help.” Petra said. “I can be asking her on behalf of you.”

“Oh. Thank you. I appreciate it. But, I would much rather her be the one to ask me.”

“What does it matter?” Hilda asked. “You’ve never had a problem being forward with anyone before. Usually you’re ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.”

“I know. But, I feel differently about Ingrid. I’m really falling for her. This might sound dumb, but if she’s the one to approach me first, I’ll know that she’s actually interested and not accepting an invitation from me just to be nice. She’s been really sweet to me lately and I don’t want her to feel obligated if she really doesn’t want to. She’s too nice to turn me down and I certainly don’t want to be pitied, you know?”

“I am thinking that she is crushing you.” Petra said.

“I think you mean she has a crush on her.” Hilda said.

“You have my gratitude.” Petra said, looking at Hilda before turning toward Dorothea. “Dorothea, I am thinking Ingrid is having a crush on you. She is always talking about you with much praise.”

“You think she has a crush on me?” Dorothea asked excitedly. “Sh-she talks about me?”

Petra nodded. “Whenever we are training together, she is speaking kind words about you.”

“Okay. So the feeling seems mutual.” Hilda said. “That’s a good sign.”

“You are both...being horny for each other.” Petra said. “Am I saying that phrase correctly? You are liking each other.”

“Perfect.” Hilda laughed.

“You really need to stop teaching her bad things.” Dorothea shook her head, chuckling to herself as she looked across the table at Hilda.

“What? She’s not wrong.” Hilda laughed again. “Anyway, Ingrid’s probably just too shy to ask you out. I think she might need a push. Maybe a little boost in confidence would help. Matchmaker Hilda to the rescue. I’m going to go ask her to come sit with us. If you’re really that hung up on this her asking you thing, maybe we can try to guide her in the right direction.”

Hilda stood up and sauntered over to the table where Ingrid was seated with Dimitri, Felix and Sylvain.

“Hello there, gentlemen and lady.” Hilda said, placing her hands on Ingrid’s shoulders. “I was just wondering if I could borrow Ingrid here for a while?”

“M...me? What for?” Ingrid asked.

“Oh. Dorothea, Petra and I just want to talk with you. We almost never share meals together. I thought it might be a nice change of pace. You could use a little female interaction for a change, don’t you think?”

Dimitri looked across the table at Ingrid and nodded with a smile, but Ingrid was slightly distracted by Sylvain excitedly elbowing her in the ribs.

“Do you guys mind?” Ingrid asked.

“Do what you want.” Felix said indifferently.

“No argument here.” Sylvain said, a huge smile plastered across his face.

“Go on. We’ll talk later, Ingrid.” Dimitri said.

“Okay.” Ingrid stood up and followed Hilda across the dining hall to the table where Petra and Dorothea were seated.

Ingrid greeted Petra first and tried to sit down next to her, but Hilda quickly stopped her. “This side is better.” Hilda placed her hands around Ingrid’s waist and guided her toward Dorothea instead.

“Oh...all right, if you say so.” Ingrid nodded, sitting down next to Dorothea. “Hello, Dorothea.” Ingrid smiled. “How are you doing this evening?”

“I’m just fine. And yourself?” Dorothea returned the smile.

“I’m doing well, thank you. I can’t remember if I told you already or not...if not, I meant to...” Ingrid rambled. “But, you’ve really done a wonderful job with sky watch duty this week. You’ve learned very quickly and you’re improving. I’m impressed.”

“You did tell me that, but I certainly don’t mind hearing it again. It means a lot coming from an expert flier like you.”

“I wouldn’t say expert, exactly.” Ingrid said bashfully.

“Oh, don’t be so modest.” Dorothea gushed. “But, speaking of...we still need to write our report for Professor Byleth. It’s due soon.”

“Yes. Perhaps we should get together tomorrow to work on it?”

“Come by room tomorrow morning, we’ll get started.” Dorothea said. “It shouldn’t take us long.”

“Okay. Enough about boring classwork.” Hilda said. “Let’s talk about something more fun. You know, Ingrid we were just talking...the ball is coming up soon. Are you planning on attending?”

“Oh. I’m not quite sure yet. Maybe. Annette and Mercedes are insisting that I go.”

“You should. I hope you’ll consider it. It’ll be fun.” Dorothea said. “I for one, can’t wait. I adore dressing up and going to parties. I haven’t had much opportunity since I left the opera company. I miss it.“

“I’m sure that sort of thing comes very naturally to someone like you.” Ingrid said. “Me on the other hand...I’ve never really been one for fancy parties and dressing up. It all feels so strange to me.”

“Really? I’m surprised that a young noblewoman doesn’t have much experience with fashion, dressing up and attending extravagant events.” Dorothea said.

“Despite my family’s noble status, we were never exceptionally wealthy. When I was growing up, we didn’t often have the financial resources to spare on things that weren’t necessary. But, I never minded. Those kinds of things didn’t really appeal much to me anyway.”

“You are not having interest in the ball then?” Petra asked.

“Honestly, I am finding myself interested in the experience...Sylvain has volunteered to represent our house in the dance competition. I would like to see that.” Ingrid laughed. “I don’t have a date, though. I heard most everyone is pairing up...”

“That’s not a big deal.” Hilda said. “You know Dorothea doesn’t have a date yet either.”

“Really?” Ingrid was extremely surprised, but also delighted to find out that she at least still had a chance. “I thought for certain you would. I’m sure you must have been asked many times by now...”

“Oh she’s been asked by dozens of people, but she’s turned down every single one of them.” Hilda said.

“You’re not interested in anyone?” Ingrid asked.

“I’ve just been waiting for the right person to ask me.” Dorothea said. “I’d like to share the evening with someone special.”

“I can understand.” Ingrid nodded. “That would be nice.”

“What about you? I’m sure you wouldn’t have any trouble getting a date.” Dorothea said.

“Yeah.” Hilda agreed. “There are tons of girls here to choose from. You are into girls, right? Or do you like boys too?”

“Hilda.” Dorothea chided her friend for being so blunt.

“What? I’m just asking a simple question.”

“It’s okay. It’s not a secret.” Ingrid said. “Yes. I’m interested in girls. Only girls. But, I’m awfully shy when it comes to dating and everything.”

“You know what I think?” Hilda asked.

“What’s that?” Ingrid asked, curiously.

“I think what you really need is an experienced and refined woman on your arm for this event.” Hilda said. “A lady with a sophisticated aura about her. A beautiful woman brimming with life and charm. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Ingrid nodded. “I would be very fortunate to have a woman like that accompany me and I’m sure I would feel much more at ease with someone who knows the proper etiquette and what to expect of these kinds of events.”

“Have any women like that caught your attention?” Hilda asked.

“Um, well I must say, there is one in particular that comes to mind...” Ingrid blushed a little. “But, I always get so nervous around her. I haven’t yet been able to work up enough courage to invite her on a date.”

“No? I can’t believe that a big, brave, knight like you is too afraid to ask a girl on a little date.” Hilda said, playfully. “How is that possible?”

“The kind of bravery and courage required to attain knighthood is quite a bit different-“

“Okay. That may be true.” Hilda shrugged. “But, I don’t think you have anything to be nervous about. Right, Dorothea?”

“Yes. I’m sure any girl would jump at the chance to go to the ball with you.” Dorothea added.

“Really?” Ingrid asked.

“Absolutely. I bet you’d make a wonderful date.” Dorothea smiled, her eyes meeting Ingrid’s. “You’re charming, kind, chivalrous and handsome. All highly preferred qualities in a partner.”

“Um...ha...handsome? Me?” Ingrid blushed deeply. “You really think so?”

“Of course. Unless you’d prefer a different adjective...”

“N...no. It’s just that no one has ever called me that before. It’s kind of nice.”

“Well, they should. Personally, I’ve always thought you were quite handsome.” Dorothea said, matter-of-factly. “Any girl would be lucky to go out with you.” Dorothea placed her hand on top of Ingrid’s.

Hilda noticed Dorothea and Ingrid’s eyes now locked intensely on each other.

“You know what? I’d love to continue this conversation, but I completely forgot that I have to finish writing a letter to my big brother.” Hilda said. “Holst gets awfully angry when I don’t write back in a timely manner. We’ll just leave the two of you to talk. Completely Alone.” Hilda stood up from the table. “Come on, Petra. You can help me.”

“You are requesting my assistance in letter writing?” Petra asked.

“Yes. You’re good with writing. Let’s go.”

“But, I have not finished with my meal yet.”

“Bring it with you, Petra. Just bring it with you.” Hilda urged. “Oh and Ingrid, you’ll be a dear and see Dorothea back to her room, won’t you?”

“Yes. Of course.” Ingrid nodded.

“Great. You’re a sweetheart. See ya.”

Ingrid furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Hilda practically dash out of the dining hall, dragging Petra along with her.

“That was...odd.” Ingrid said. “Is she okay?”

“That’s just Hilda being Hilda.” Dorothea chuckled. “So, are you still hungry at all? You’re more than welcome to finish my plate, if you’d like.”

“You’re not eating? Are you feeling sick? I could escort you to the infirmary if you need. Or if you don’t like the meal, I would be happy to fetch you something else to eat.”

“Oh no. That’s sweet of you, but it’s nothing like that. I’m just full. I’ve had more than enough already. I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Well, as long as you’re not going to eat it...I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Good.” Dorothea slid the plate over in front of Ingrid. “A healthy appetite and proper nourishment are important for a young knight in training. You need to keep your strength and stamina up.”

“Yes.” Ingrid nodded. “And I really don’t know why everyone complains about the dining hall food. I like it.” She shrugged. “This is great. Much better than a lot of the meals I’ve eaten back home in Faerghus.”

“Most of the dining hall food isn’t bad, but you know the chefs are planning a much more exciting menu for the night of the ball.”

“They are? Better than what they normally serve?”

“Oh my, yes. There will be lots of fancy, extravagant food and drink. Delicacies from all over Fódlan. And I’m sure with a healthy appetite like yours, you’d be able to try some of everything.”

“That certainly does sound tempting.”

“So you’ll consider attending then?”

“I think I will, yes.” Ingrid nodded.

* * *

That evening Dorothea and Ingrid leisurely walked through the monastery grounds together after dinner, taking the longest route possible back to Dorothea’s room.

“It’s such a nice night.” Dorothea said, deeply inhaling the cool, fresh evening air.

“Yes.” Ingrid agreed. “The weather is lovely.”

“You know, I really have to tell you, I always feel so comfortable when we’re together.” Dorothea said, wrapping her hands around Ingrid’s upper arm.

“You do?” Ingrid asked. “I mean I’m glad that you do.”

“Mmhm. You’re always so attentive and easy to talk to. I feel like I can let my guard down and I like that. It’s not easy to let myself be vulnerable with someone.”

“I’m happy you feel that way...not vulnerable, but happy that you feel comfortable enough with me...um...to express that.”

When they eventually reached Dorothea’s room, Dorothea opened the door and turned around to face Ingrid.

“So...here we are...” Dorothea said.

“Yes...uh...may I come in for a moment?” Ingrid asked. “I’d like to speak with you about something before I take my leave, if that’s all right...”

“Of course.”

Ingrid followed Dorothea into the room and closed the door behind them.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you, but I wanted to wait to do so privately.” Ingrid said.

“What’s on your mind?” Dorothea could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, hoping that Ingrid had finally gained enough confidence to invite her to the ball.

“I was um, thinking...since we’ve been talking about the ball and everything this evening...uh...I was wondering if...maybe...you’d like to...”

“Yes?” Dorothea smiled softly.

“I was wondering if you would possibly consider...accompanying me?” Ingrid swallowed audibly and forced herself to look into the brunette’s eyes.

“Ingrid.” Dorothea stared into the blonde’s green eyes. “I would-“

“We could always go strictly as friends.” Ingrid panicked and looked away, thinking that Dorothea might decline. “It doesn’t have to be a formal date or anything of the sort. I know you said you wanted to share the evening with someone special. I’m sure you meant romantically, but I completely understand if you don’t have those kind of feelings for me...I just thought I’d ask...you know what...just forget I said anything. I apologize for having bothered you with this-I’ll see myself out-“

“Sshh.” Ingrid’s rambling was silenced by Dorothea’s index finger being placed over her lips. “Don’t you dare leave. At least not before I can accept your invitation. Ingrid, I would love to go on a date with you. Especially to the ball.”

“You would? Are you sure?” Ingrid said, excitedly.

“Of course. I’ve waited a long time for you to ask me out. I’m not about to turn down the opportunity now.”

“You mean you actually do have feelings for me?” Ingrid said, her heart skipping a beat in her chest.

Ingrid grinned wildly, her heart soaring, she almost expected it to burst out of her chest and flutter away on wings as big as a pegasus’.

“Goodness. My dear, Ingrid. Haven’t I made that painfully clear already?” Dorothea chuckled. “I’ve constantly been flirting with you. Lately, I thought I’d even been coming on stronger than usual too.”

“Well, I’m not really the best at recognizing when girls are flirting.”

“No kidding?” Dorothea snorted.

“I always assumed anytime you did seem to flirt with me, it was probably only because you were bored and I happened to be around. I know you’ve often voiced your dislike for the nobility so I assumed my being of noble birth made my chance of ever getting a date with you practically nonexistent.”

“I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression. I’m sorry.” Dorothea said, sympathetically. “I’ve never been particularly fond of the nobility, that’s true, but I know not all nobles are one in the same. My past experiences have just been incredibly difficult to shake.”

“I understand.” Ingrid nodded. “I know you’ve witnessed the worst in the nobility...”

“Yes.” Dorothea agreed. “Growing up an orphan on the streets of the capital, nobles used to spit on me, some would kick me...others couldn’t have even been bothered to so much as look at a worthless street urchin.”

Ingrid’s chest tightened. It truly hurt her heart to know how poorly Dorothea had been treated in the past. She couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could have been so cruel to a mere child. Since meeting Dorothea, Ingrid’s life had been put into perspective. She had never been an overly entitled noble child, but learning of Dorothea’s past had certainly made Ingrid much more appreciative of the life she had. Growing up in Faerghus in one of the lesser wealthy noble houses, Ingrid certainly never lived a life of luxury, but she still couldn’t even begin to imagine what Dorothea’s childhood must have been like. Not knowing where your next meal would come from, never having a safe, warm bed to sleep in at night, being left completely alone and terrified, forced to fend for yourself, unable to do anything except rely on the occasional kindness of a passing stranger willing to spare a few gold coins.

“Dorothea. I’m so sorry that the nobles in Enbarr horribly mistreated you. They should be ashamed of their behavior. I feel terrible that you had to go through all of that. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

“It’s not your fault, but you care enough to apologize on behalf of the nobility anyway.” Dorothea smiled, she reached down and took Ingrid by the hand. “That’s one of the many things I like about you. You’re empathetic. You always take the time to listen to me and understand. You’re never arrogant or entitled.”

“I can’t blame you for being angry. Ever since first learning of your circumstances, I always hoped that I’d somehow be able to change your mind. I know that’s probably silly, though. How could one person ever erase all of the pain you’ve suffered through?”

“It’s not silly at all. You have changed my mind.” Dorothea stared into Ingrid’s eyes. “You’re one of the good ones. You’re a sweet, kind and gentle noblewoman. You’ve always treated me with respect and you’ve given me hope that there are more people like you out there.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid and hugged her. “Thank you for that.”

“If there’s anything you need, I’ll do whatever I can.” Ingrid said, returning the embrace.

“I’m so glad you asked me to the ball tonight.” Dorothea said, letting go of Ingrid. “I can’t wait. I’m really excited.”

“I’m greatly looking forward to it.” Ingrid said. “Well, um I should probably head back to my room. I have some studying to do before bed. I’ll see tomorrow?”

“You can count on it.” Dorothea nodded.

“Maybe I could...walk you to class in the morning...if you want?”

“I would love that.” Dorothea smiled.

“Goodnight.” Ingrid returned the smile. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Ingrid.”

Once Ingrid had exited the room, Dorothea flopped down onto her bed and sighed happily. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the ceiling, smiling to herself.

* * *

A few days later.

“Mercedes. I’m glad I found you.” Ingrid said. “I desperately need your help with something.”

“Ingrid. Did you get injured during today’s training?” Mercedes asked, concerned. “I’ll heal you right up. You’ll be good as new in no time at all.”

“Oh no. It’s not that. You see, I’ve asked Dorothea to be my date to the ball and fortunately she’s accepted my invitation.“

“How wonderful for you.” Mercedes said, happily. “You must be excited.”

“Yes, I am.” Ingrid nodded. “But, I’m also incredibly nervous. I don’t have much experience with dressing up or dancing. That’s why I’m asking for your assistance. I was hoping you’d be able to help me with an outfit possibly and teach me the basics of dancing. Dorothea is really looking forward to the ball and that last thing I want is to make a complete fool out of myself.”

“I’d love to help.”

“Great. Thank you so much. She’s not aware of...my condition. I’m hoping to find an outfit that won’t make it obvious to her. We’ll likely be awfully close together when we’re dancing...”

“Let’s go into town. I’m sure one of the shops will have something that will work for you. I can even make some alterations, if necessary.”

“Okay. Sure.” Ingrid nodded. “Thank you.”

* * *

Later that evening, Ingrid stood in Mercedes’ room looking at herself dressed in the suit that Mercedes had picked out for her. The suit was composed of black trousers, a black jacket and a well-fitting mint green button-down shirt.

“Do you think I look okay?” Ingrid asked.

“You look fantastic.” Mercedes said, sincerely.

Mercedes stepped forward and buttoned Ingrid’s jacket. “The jacket seems to fit very well on you. How do the pants fit you? Are they all right?”

“Well, they feel fine around my waist, but they do feel just the slightest bit snug...in the front.” Ingrid blushed. “I’m sure I’m just being paranoid, but...”

Mercedes glanced downward, then looked back up at Ingrid. “I don’t think it’s noticeable, but if you would feel more comfortable with a little extra room, I can certainly fix that.” Mercedes nodded. “Black is also more concealing than lighter colors. That’s exactly why I chose it. Don’t worry. No one will ever know a thing.”

“Thank you. I really do appreciate your help, Mercedes. And your ongoing kindness regarding my...problem.”

“You shouldn’t refer to it as a problem. The Goddess made you exactly as you should be.” Mercedes placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “It’s your private business, of course, but if anyone should happen to find out, we’re your friends here, you don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

“Thank you. I just always feel awkward about it. There never really seems to be a good time or reason to talk about it, you know? And I’ve never been intimately involved enough with another person where it became important or necessary to tell them.”

“Are you more nervous now because you think you might want things to get to that point with Dorothea?”

“I don’t know...possibly. I’m trying not to get too far ahead of myself, but I like her a lot. Would it make me a bad person if I said I’ve thought about it...?” Ingrid averted her eyes to the floor, staring down at her shoes.

“Not at all. You’re only human. It’s completely normal to have those kinds of thoughts and desires.”

“Of course that’s not why I’m interested in Dorothea. Please don’t get the wrong idea. There are so many things I like about her. In fact, I’d like to court her. Maybe I’m thinking too much into this. We haven’t even had an official date yet. She might not even have a good time with me. Besides, I doubt she’s probably thinking much about the future already.”

“You should be more confident. I’m sure she’ll have a wonderful time.” Mercedes said. “And the ball will bring a romantic atmosphere along with it. You never know what might happen. You two could end up really hitting it off and falling deeply in love.”

“That does sound very nice. But, for now, I guess I’ll just start by trying my best to make a good impression on her.”

“We better get to work.” Mercedes smiled. “Let’s practice your dancing. Here. Take my hand.” Mercedes held her hand out toward Ingrid.

“Okay.” Ingrid nodded, taking Mercedes’ hand into her own. “Now what?”

“I’ll put my other hand on your shoulder and I want you to put yours around my waist.”

“All right. Like this?” Ingrid asked, tentatively placing her free hand around Mercedes’ waist.

“Yes, but you’ll want to move in a little closer. Now just follow my lead. Once you get the hang of it, you can try leading.”

Ingrid held onto Mercedes, slowly and awkwardly following her steps as Mercedes counted aloud. As much as Ingrid tried to avoid it, she eventually tripped herself up and stepped on the toe of Mercedes’ shoe.

“I’m so sorry, Mercedes. I’m a little clumsy with this.” Ingrid frowned. “Are you all right?”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Mercedes said, sincerely. “You’re learning. Let’s try again.”

Mercedes began counting aloud once again as she and Ingrid moved about the room.

“I promise this will all be much easier at the ball with the music to guide you.” Mercedes said, reassuringly. “Relax a bit. Your whole body is much too tense. Dorothea will be able to sense if you’re uncomfortable. That’s certainly not the impression you want to give her.”

Ingrid nodded. She tried to relax her shoulders and posture as she continued following Mercedes’ lead around the room. Ingrid stared down at her shoes, concentrating heavily on avoiding stepping on Mercedes’ feet again.

“Am I doing it right?”

“You’re doing just fine.” Mercedes smiled. “Be confident and gentle. Keep your posture straight. I know you don’t want to step on her feet, but you’ll want to keep your head up, so practice looking at my face instead of your shoes.”

Ingrid lifted her head and found Mercedes’ soft, kind blue eyes.

“Good. Be sure you maintain eye contact with her. You want her to focus on you after all.”

“Okay.” Ingrid nodded.

“You’re already doing much better, Ingrid.” Mercedes said. “You’ll be an expert by the time I’m finished with you.” She chuckled.

* * *

When the night of the ball finally arrived Ingrid found herself to be very excited yet also extremely nervous as well. She got herself dressed and made her way to Mercedes’ room. She knocked on the door and once Mercedes had given her consent to enter, Ingrid opened the door and walked into the room where Annette and Mercedes were both applying the finishing touches to their makeup.

“Aw. Ingrid. You look so good!” Annette exclaimed.

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled. “So do the two of you. I thought we could all walk to the reception hall together. Are you about ready?”

“Almost. You haven’t gotten your make over yet.” Mercedes walked over to Ingrid, placed her hands on Ingrid’s shoulders from behind and guided her to the chair near her desk. “Sit down.”

“M...make over? I-“ Ingrid said. “I don’t know. I’m not sure that makeup is really for me...”

“Just a touch. Please?” Annette whined, frowning playfully. “We won’t go overboard.”

“Yes. How about just a little something to make your eyes stand out.” Mercedes said. “They’re so pretty. Some eye makeup will really help enhance the color. Dorothea will be looking at you all night, you know.”

“O...okay.” Ingrid said, hesitantly. “But, only a touch. I don’t want my whole face slathered in that stuff. I want to still be able to recognize myself.”

“Yes! You’re gonna look so great!” Annette said excitedly, grabbing a makeup brush and immediately beginning to work on Ingrid’s face.

“We’ll just let your hair down here.” Mercedes gently pulled out the tie holding Ingrid’s hair back and slowly began to undo her braid.

“Wha-what’s wrong with my hair?” Ingrid asked.

“Nothing. I just think it would be nice if you wore it down for a change.” Mercedes began brushing out Ingrid’s long, blonde hair. “It’s a special occasion.”

“I know, but-“ Ingrid turned her head to look back at Mercedes.

“Hold still.” Annette placed her hands on Ingrid’s cheeks and moved her head back so that she was again facing forward.

Once Annette had finished with Ingrid’s makeup, she gathered a small amount of lip gloss on the tip of her middle finger.

“Wait-I thought we agreed on just basic makeup. What is that?” Ingrid muttered as Annette smeared the gloss across her bottom lip.

“Rub your lips together.” Annette demanded.

Ingrid sighed heavily, but did as she was told.

“You just may get kissed tonight.” Mercedes gently combed her fingers through Ingrid’s hair.

“Exactly. You don’t want your lips to be all dry and gross when you and Dorothea kiss goodnight.” Annette said. “You don’t want that to be her last memory of your date, do you?”

Ingrid’s cheeks grew a deep shade of red at the mere thought of even potentially kissing Dorothea.

“Aw. Look at you blush.” Annette giggled. “You love her.”

“Annette. Don’t get carried away.” Ingrid said. “We haven’t even been on one date yet.”

Ingrid stood up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair looked silky and smooth cascading down over her shoulders and back. The makeup she was wearing made her skin look smoother and her eyes brighter green than usual. Mercedes then picked up a bottle of perfume from her desk and gave Ingrid a quick spritz on her neck and chest as well as on each of her wrists.

“We better get going. You don’t want to keep her waiting for too long.” Mercedes said. “Oh and I almost forgot...I have something for you.”

Mercedes took a small, white rose boutonnière from atop her desk. “I made these for the boys, but I decided to make one for you too because I thought it would look nice with your suit.” Mercedes carefully pinned the small flower arrangement to the lapel of Ingrid’s jacket.

“Oh. Thank you.” Ingrid gently tugged her jacket down and smoothed out her sleeves.

“You’re so welcome.” Mercedes smiled. “Are you still nervous?”

“Very much, yes.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m worried I’ll do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing...”

“Just be yourself and remember everything we practiced. You’ll be fine.” Mercedes said, reassuringly.

“Dorothea is going to love you.” Annette added. “I know it.”

“Thank you both for helping me out. I do appreciate it.” Ingrid said, looking into the mirror at her own reflection, with Mercedes and Annette standing on either side of her. “I’m clueless when it comes to these things. I don’t know what I’d do without the two of you.”

“We’re always happy to help out a friend.” Annette said.

Ingrid smiled, she felt her face grow warm when Annette and Mercedes both simultaneously placed an innocent, friendly kiss to each of her cheeks.

“Let’s go meet up with the boys.” Annette said.

Annette then linked her arm with one of Ingrid’s while Mercedes took the other as they made their way to the reception hall together. As soon as they arrived, Ingrid found herself instantly searching the room for Dorothea.

“Whoa. Are you wearing makeup?” Sylvain asked upon noticing Ingrid.

“You look weird.” Felix said.

“Thanks.” Ingrid said, sarcastically.

“I didn’t mean bad.” Felix said. “I guess weird wasn’t the right word. You just look different.”

“He means you look nice. And you really do.” Sylvain said.

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled slightly. “You guys look quite nice yourselves.”

Ingrid’s eyes began wandering about the room again, this time finally spotting Dorothea among the crowd of students and faculty. Her heart throbbed in her chest, her knees buckled and her breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon Dorothea for the very first time that evening from across the room. She was dressed in a beautiful, nearly floor length deep red, sleeveless gown. The front of the dress was low cut and her breasts were pushed upward. She wore a sparkling emerald stone around her neck that perfectly matched the color of her eyes and beautifully accentuated her cleavage.

“Wow.” Ingrid inadvertently said aloud as her eyes remained locked on the beautiful former songstress.

“What are you waiting for?” Sylvain asked, noticing the way Ingrid was staring longingly at Dorothea on the other side of the room. “Go for it already, bud.” He placed his hand on Ingrid’s back and shoved her forward. “You’re not gonna get anywhere with her standing around talking to us.”

“Right.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m going.”

“Good luck.” Sylvain said. “If you need any protection, I’ve got you covered.” He whispered. “Just come find me.” He winked.

“Thanks. But, that definitely won’t be necessary.” Ingrid shook her head. “I’m just trying to take things slowly for now...”

“No problem.” Sylvain nodded. “If you change your mind, I’ve got your back.”

“I can do this.” Ingrid whispered to herself. “Everything will be okay.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and tightly clutched a single red rose in her hand, exhaling heavily as she began to make her way toward Dorothea, who was currently standing talking with several classmates from the Black Eagle House. As she approached the former songstress, Ingrid nervously cleared her throat before speaking.

“Excuse me...D-Dorothea?” Ingrid said. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but-“

“Oh Ingrid. I’m so glad to see you.” Dorothea said happily. “Goodness. Look at you. You’re wearing makeup and you even have your hair down...”

“Yes. Um, Annette and Mercedes sort of ambushed me.” Ingrid said.

“You’re too cute.” Dorothea took the lapels of Ingrid’s jacket into her hands and carefully looked her up and down.

“You think so? This all feels so extravagant and perhaps even too fancy for someone like me.”

“Not at all. You look so incredibly dashing.” Dorothea gushed. “And very handsome, just like I knew you would be.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. “I really do appreciate that, but the attention should be solely on you. You look absolutely stunning. Somehow even more beautiful than usual. Oh and this is for you.” Ingrid handed the rose she was holding to Dorothea. “I remember you saying roses were your favorite, which only makes sense. They do seem to be the most befitting type of flower for a woman as beautiful and elegant as you are.”

“Thank you so much.” Dorothea smiled brightly. “What a sweet thing to say.”

“You’re welcome. I had hoped to get you more than one rose, but that was the last one the greenhouse keeper had. I even checked with all of the merchants in town. Since they’re out of season now, they’re more difficult to come by...” Ingrid rambled “I’m sorry.”

“One is perfect.” Dorothea reached out and placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek. “I love it. A single red rose lends itself to a certain romantic charm and appeal of its own.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Ingrid smiled. “I also wanted to express my sincerest gratitude to you for accepting my invitation this evening. I’m certainly the luckiest person here.” Ingrid then took Dorothea’s hand into her own, bowed her head and gently kissed the top of the former songstress’ hand.

“The pleasure is surely all mine.” Dorothea’s heart swelled in her chest as she swooned over the gesture.

“May I get you something to drink?” Ingrid asked.

“That would be wonderful, but how about if we go together. We can check out the food. I’m sure you must be starving.”

“I could eat.” Ingrid nodded. “If I’m being honest, I’ve been fasting most of the day to save plenty of room for tonight. I would like to be able to sample everything.”

“That certainly sounds like you.” Dorothea laughed. “Let’s go find you something delicious to eat.” She took Ingrid’s arm and they both began walking toward one of the tables of food. “Just don’t overdo it, we have a lot of dancing to look forward to.”

* * *

“Would you like to dance with me?” Ingrid asked, her gaze meeting Dorothea's. 

“Of course I would.” Dorothea smiled. “I was waiting for you to ask.”

Ingrid took Dorothea by the hand and led her out into the middle of the floor of the reception hall.

“Would you like to lead?” Dorothea asked. “Or do you want me to?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d be happy to lead.”

Ingrid gently placed her hand around Dorothea’s waist and the former songstress placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder.

“You smell so nice.” Dorothea said, moving in closer to Ingrid. “Is that...lavender?”

“Oh. Yes. Mercedes let me borrow some of her perfume.”

“It’s subtle and works very well with your natural body chemistry.”

“Thank you. I’ve never really worn perfume before.” Ingrid glanced downward at her shoes for a moment as they danced, but quickly refocused her attention back on Dorothea.

“Are you liking perfume and makeup?” Dorothea asked. “You seem a bit unsure of yourself.”

“Honestly, I don’t quite feel like myself. Makeup is okay. I think I’d wear it every once in a while maybe, but as an everyday thing, I don’t think it really suits me well.” Ingrid said. “D...do you like me better this way? I realize I’m not always the most feminine...”

“I like you however you like yourself.” Dorothea said. “If you like to wear makeup that’s fine. If you don’t, that’s fine too. You don’t have to prove anything to me or anyone else. You should do what makes you happiest.”

Ingrid smiled and nodded. She looked into Dorothea’s eyes and counted the steps silently in her mind as she led the former songstress around the dance floor.

“You know, you’re a pretty good dancer.” Dorothea said. “I’m impressed. But, I thought you said you didn’t have any experience with these kinds of things...”

“I didn’t. So...I practiced with Mercedes...a lot. She taught me everything.”

“You practiced...for me?”

“Well, yes. I wanted to be able to dance with you without stepping all over your feet.” Ingrid said. “I know you’re much more skilled at this and I can’t ever match you, but I thought I could at least learn enough not to embarrass myself in front of you.”

“Aww. How sweet are you?” Dorothea smiled brightly.

* * *

Later that evening.

“Dorothea, would you mind if I stole Ingrid for a dance?” Hilda asked.

“She’s all yours.” Dorothea obliged. “As long as you promise to give her back.”

“Shall we?” Hilda asked, taking Ingrid by the hand.

“Um...okay...sure.” Ingrid slowly walked Hilda out onto the dance floor.

“You’ll lead, won’t you?” Hilda asked, placing her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder.

“If you’d like.” Ingrid nodded.

“So...how are things going with Dorothea tonight?” Hilda asked as she followed Ingrid’s lead across the dance floor.

“Pretty well, I think. I’m having a great time with her. I only hope she’s enjoying my company as well.”

“I’m sure she is. You two look so cute together.”

“Thanks.” Ingrid smiled.

“Have you kissed her yet?”

“Uh...n...no. I’ve been thinking about it...” Ingrid said, trying to talk and also pay attention to the music as she carefully led Hilda around the room. “But, I haven’t had the nerve to try. Do you think she wants me to? I would never want to overstep-“

“Whatever am I to do with you, my darling?” Hilda sighed. “You have so much to learn.”

“I’m not sure I understand-“ Ingrid said, confused.

“You really are clueless when it comes to romance, aren’t you?”

“Matters of romance have always evaded me, that’s true.” Ingrid nodded. “But, I’m trying.”

“You are. I’ll give you that.”

Hilda looked across the dance floor where she spotted Dorothea now sharing a dance with Edelgard. Hilda rolled her eyes as she watched Dorothea enthusiastically dip Edelgard as they danced together.

“Ingrid. Listen up. I’m going to help you. Goddess knows you need it. Of course she wants you to kiss her. You look positively adorable. And look at her over there. She looks great, doesn’t she?”

“Well, yes. She looks beautiful.”

“Exactly. She spent hours getting ready so she could look perfect tonight.“

“S-she did? Hours? Really?”

“Yeah. All for you. She’s crazy about you. She’d probably even be willing to go back to your room with you tonight...”

“Now you sound like Sylvain. It’s...only our first date.” Ingrid blushed. “I would never try to-“

“I guess that’s true. You’re too much of a gentleman...er woman. Gentlewoman. You know what I mean. You’re polite is what I’m saying. A little old fashioned, but very polite. Even so she’d definitely be disappointed if you didn’t at least kiss her.”

“I just don’t really know the right time to try.” Ingrid said. “There are so many people around. I don’t want everyone watching, I’m already nervous. I’d prefer that be more of a private moment between us. Do you think that’s too old fashioned?”

“No. That’s okay. I can understand where you’re coming from.” Hilda nodded. “Why don’t you take her up to the Goddess Tower for a little quality alone time? I’m sure it would be much easier to make your move without an audience.”

“The Goddess Tower...I didn’t think of that...”

“Sharing your first kiss together at the Goddess Tower, under the light of the Ethereal Moon on the night of the ball would be incredibly romantic. A girl like Dorothea would really appreciate that.”

“O...okay. I just want to make her happy. And If you think she’d like to visit the Goddess Tower with me, then I’ll ask her.”

“Good. Stop being so shy and go after what you want. You’re lucky. I’m actually kinda jealous that I don’t have anyone special to sneak off with tonight...”

“Hilda. You look lovely this evening and I’m quite certain that you could have your pick of anyone you want to take to the Goddess Tower.”

“You should save that silver tongue of yours for Dorothea.” Hilda chuckled.

“I’m being truthful.”

“You really are a sweetheart, huh?”

As the dance came to an end, Hilda let go of Ingrid.

“I appreciate your advice. Thank you.” Ingrid said.

“Good luck.” Hilda winked.

* * *

Dorothea stepped outside into the courtyard where she noticed Ingrid sitting atop the ledge of a low stone wall.

“There you are. I was looking all over for you. Are you all right?” Dorothea asked, placing her hand on top of Ingrid’s thigh.

“Yes. Of course.” Ingrid nodded. “There’s a lot going on and the reception hall is so crowded, I was just starting to feel a bit anxious and overwhelmed. I thought maybe some fresh air would help to calm my nerves.”

“Would you mind if I joined you? Or would you prefer to be alone?”

“No no. I’m always happy to be in your company. You were occupied talking with Edelgard, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to slip out. I had intended to be back before you even realized I was gone, but I guess I got caught up in my own thoughts and lost track of time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Everyone needs a few moments to themselves sometimes. But, if you’re interested, they just put out some more desserts. Luckily, I got some for us before everyone snatched them up. You like sorbet, don’t you?”

“Yes. I love it.” Ingrid nodded.

“I thought we could share. I brought some cookies too.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.” Ingrid said, her eyes meeting Dorothea’s in the darkness. “May I help you up here? Or we could find somewhere else to sit. Maybe somewhere more comfortable for you, perhaps?”

“Here is fine. And as long as you’re offering, I would gratefully accept your assistance.”

Ingrid jumped down from the wall and placed her hands around Dorothea’s waist. She then carefully lifted the brunette up and placed her atop the ledge before resuming her own position next to her.

“So strong.” Dorothea said. “I’m lucky to be with such a strapping young woman.”

“Oh it was nothing.” Ingrid blushed. “You’re very slender.”

Dorothea moved over, closer to Ingrid, until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

“Here. Try this.” Dorothea scooped up a spoonful of sorbet and held it up toward Ingrid’s mouth. “It’s to die for.”

Ingrid happily accepted the spoonful, allowing Dorothea to feed it to her.

“You’re right. This is delicious.”

“Mmhm.” Dorothea said, taking another spoonful and placing it into her own mouth.

“Have a cookie. Mercedes told me these ones are your favorite.” Dorothea held one of the cookies up to Ingrid’s mouth.

“Thank you.” Ingrid said. “I do love them. Mercedes always lets me taste test her new recipes.”

Dorothea and Ingrid continued eating until not so much as a crumb remained.

“That was great.” Ingrid said.

“Yes.” Dorothea agreed, placing the empty dish on the ledge next to her. “You know, we really couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful night for the ball.” Dorothea said, placing her hand on Ingrid’s thigh. “It’s a little chilly, but at least it’s clear.”

“Oh. You’re cold? I’d be happy to lend you my jacket.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s yours. I insist.” Ingrid slipped the jacket off of her body and draped it over Dorothea’s exposed shoulders. “I apologize, I should have realized and offered sooner.”

“No. You’re fine. Thank you so much.” Dorothea affectionately patted Ingrid’s thigh.

“You’re welcome.” Ingrid smiled. “Is that any better?”

“Much better.” Dorothea nodded.

Dorothea then wrapped her hands around Ingrid’s bicep and laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

As she sat quietly enjoying Ingrid’s company, Dorothea began looking up toward the sky. “I can’t believe how beautiful the sky looks tonight.” Dorothea said. “So many stars. And the moon looks gorgeous, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed, it does.” Ingrid agreed. “It’s nice to take some time to stargaze. It’s peaceful and relaxing. It always calms my nerves.”

“There’s just something so romantic about the full moon.” Dorothea said. “At least I’ve always thought so.”

“Yes, I agree. Especially this month’s. Something always feels different about the Ethereal Moon.”

“So many couples fall in love under it, or so legend says anyway.”

“I wonder if there’s actually any truth in those old legends.” Ingrid said, staring up at the sky.

“I certainly hope so.” Dorothea sighed happily.

After a few moments of silence, Dorothea looked at Ingrid, who now appeared to be extremely deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Dorothea asked. “Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, no. I was just thinking...um...” Ingrid inhaled deeply, the cool night air burning her lungs. “Would you like to go up to the Goddess Tower with me? I’m sure there’d be an even better view of the moon and stars from there.”

“I’d love to. Let’s go.”

Ingrid jumped down to the ground and took Dorothea’s hand to assist her in getting down from the ledge. Ingrid and Dorothea then began leisurely walking through the grass toward the Goddess Tower. Ingrid slowly reached down for Dorothea’s hand, tentatively lacing their fingers together. She felt much more comfortable and relieved once Dorothea had accepted the gesture by slightly tightening her grip on her hand as they continued walking. Dorothea happily held on to Ingrid’s hand as they climbed up the old stone stairs. When they reached the top of the tower, Ingrid and Dorothea both stepped over to the window of the large stone structure. Ingrid was elated to discover that there was currently not a single other soul occupying the tower, as she had been hoping for at least a few uninterrupted moments alone here with the former songstress. Ingrid placed her hands on the window ledge as she looked out at the moon in the sky. From this view it seemed even larger and brighter than it did from the ground.

“You were right. The view is much better from here.” Dorothea said, placing her hand on top of Ingrid’s.

Ingrid glanced over at Dorothea, their eyes instantly locked on each other. Ingrid wanted nothing more in this moment than to be able to find the courage to just lean in and kiss Dorothea. Although she didn’t know much about romance, Ingrid had to admit that Hilda was right. Sharing a first kiss with Dorothea at the Goddess Tower, basking in the soft glow of the Ethereal Moon couldn’t possibly be any more romantic. Ingrid slowly turned her body toward Dorothea, she inhaled a deep breath and swallowed audibly, but found herself frozen in place.

“Ingrid?”

“Y...yes, Dorothea?”

“Do you...by chance, want to kiss me?” Dorothea asked, noticing that Ingrid had seemed increasingly nervous since they had arrived at the Goddess Tower.

“I do...” Despite the cold chill of the winter air, Ingrid felt her cheeks instantly grow noticeably warm as she stared down at the floor. “I mean, only if...if you’re okay with it. If you don’t want me to-“

“I do want you to.” Dorothea smiled. “I was hoping you would.”

Ingrid took in another sharp breath and lifted her head to look at Dorothea. She leaned toward the former songstress until they were impossibly close. Ingrid looked deeply into Dorothea’s eyes, her heart pounded so hard that she was sure Dorothea would be able to hear it. Dorothea waited patiently for Ingrid to make the first move, not wanting to rush her. Ingrid nervously reached up and tucked a lock of Dorothea’s hair behind her ear. Ingrid moved in closer, slowly closing the gap between she and the former songstress. She took in one last breath, closed her eyes and very gently pressed her lips to Dorothea’s. The kiss was tentative, shy and among the most innocent that Dorothea had ever experienced. Ingrid’s whole body was rigid and her lips were pressed so tightly together that Dorothea could easily sense her apprehension.

“Relax.” Dorothea whispered against Ingrid’s lips, as she placed her hand on the side of the blonde’s face.

Ingrid freed some of the tension in her shoulders, then slightly relaxed her jaw and lips. Dorothea smiled into the kiss, she draped her arms over Ingrid’s shoulders and buried one of her hands into her long blonde hair. Dorothea’s lips were amazingly soft and she tasted even sweeter than Ingrid ever could have imagined. Ingrid instinctively placed her hands around Dorothea’s waist as the kiss deepened. Dorothea opened her mouth and Ingrid followed suit. Although she was curious, the blonde didn’t dare attempt to slip her tongue inside the former songstress’ mouth, no matter how much she wanted to try. Dorothea could feel Ingrid’s hands trembling around her waist. Eventually, when the kiss was broken, Dorothea slowly pulled back to look Ingrid in the eyes as she took one of the blonde’s now very sweaty hands into her own.

“Are you a little bit nervous?” Dorothea chuckled.

“How could you tell?” Ingrid said, shyly.

“First time?”

“Being nervous? No, I-I’m nervous a lot...”

“You’re so cute.” Dorothea giggled. “No, I meant is this your first time kissing a woman?”

“Honestly...” Ingrid hesitated. “Yes, it is. You probably think that’s pretty pathetic, don’t you?” Ingrid sighed.

“Not at all. I think it’s sweet.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s chest, leaned in and placed another chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips. “First kisses should be special and I’m honored to share that with you.”

“I’m glad that mine could be with you.” Ingrid smiled.

Dorothea gazed into Ingrid’s eyes and returned the smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy with someone during a date. Ingrid was kind, caring, respectful and well-mannered. Being with Ingrid always made Dorothea feel like a lady and put her mind at ease, as she knew that the young aspiring knight didn’t have any unsavory intentions or ulterior motives behind her invitation for a date. She knew that Ingrid wanted nothing more than her company tonight and that felt nice. Dorothea was soon pulled away from her thoughts when she heard Ingrid speak again.

“Dorothea...I also wanted to say that I very much enjoy spending time with you and I hope you’re having a good time with me this evening...because...well...forgive me if this is too forward of me to ask so soon...but I’d really like to see you again...like this...”

“Tonight has been wonderful. And I’d like nothing more than to go out with you again. This has been the best date I’ve ever had.”

“The best? Really? With me?”

“Absolutely. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this content with someone. I like being with you.”

Ingrid smiled. “I’m happy to hear that. I’m just sorry that I don’t really know very much about romance. But, I promise I can learn, if you don’t mind having a little patience with me.”

“You’re doing just fine. Don’t feel that you need to put so much pressure on yourself.” Dorothea said, kindly.

Dorothea took Ingrid’s hand and lifted the blonde’s arm, placing it around her shoulder.

“Let’s enjoy this time together for a little while longer before we head back to the reception hall. I’m hoping to squeeze in at least one more dance with you before the end of the night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks following the ball, Ingrid and Dorothea begun spending much more of their free time together. Since the ball, they had also been out on several more dates together, though none quite as extravagant as the ball both Dorothea and Ingrid still enjoyed their time together just the same.

It was late one evening when Dorothea and Ingrid returned to the monastery after having gone into town to have dinner together at one of the small, local restaurants. They slowly crossed the monastery grounds, all too soon ending up outside of Dorothea’s dormitory room, as they usually did. Ingrid had always been adamant about seeing Dorothea to her room. Especially late at night, Ingrid never allowed the former songstress to walk unescorted.

“Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight, Ingrid.” Dorothea said. “I had a wonderful time.”

“My pleasure. Thank you for joining me. I had a great time as well. Um, before I go, I wanted to ask you something...”

“Oh. You want to see me again, yes?” Dorothea asked, playfully.

“I’d love to.” Ingrid nodded. “I was wondering...there’s a small opera house just outside of town and I was thinking maybe you would like to see a show with me? I’m sure it won’t be nearly as extravagant as the operas you’ve performed in, but I thought it might still be something you’d enjoy...”

“I’d love to see an opera with you. You’re so thoughtful.”

“I’ll get tickets the next time I go into town for supplies.” Ingrid said.

Dorothea stared into Ingrid’s eyes, waiting for the blonde to kiss her goodnight as she usually did when they returned from a date, but this particular evening Ingrid seemed more nervous than usual as she fidgeted from one foot to the other.

“Are you all right?” Dorothea asked. “You seem uneasy.”

“To be honest, there’s something else on my mind that I wanted to talk with you about...”

“And what might that be?”

“Well...we’ve been on several dates now and I was just wondering...um...”

“If I was planning to put out?” Dorothea asked.

“No.” Ingrid’s eyes went wide and her heart began pounding in her chest. “Oh Goddess no. That’s not what I was thinking at all. I-“ Ingrid said, stumbling over her words.

Ingrid didn’t realize that Dorothea was kidding with her and immediately began to panic. She knew that many men and women often had less than the best of intentions when they had asked Dorothea on a date and Ingrid desperately didn’t want to be perceived that way. She thought she had been perfectly polite on all of their dates and worried about what she possibly could have said or done for Dorothea to assume that she wanted sex.

“I know. I’m just teasing.” Dorothea giggled. “I’m sorry. What is it that you wanted to say?”

Ingrid exhaled a relieved sigh as her heart rate slowly began to return to normal.

“Since the ball, we’ve been out together a number of times...I wanted to know if you consider yourself to be my...you know...girlfriend. Sylvain keeps asking and I’m not sure what to tell him...a lot of the other students assume that we’re a couple...”

“I know you asked me first, but why don’t you tell me how you feel. Do you think of me as your girlfriend?” Dorothea asked.

“I want to.” Ingrid said. “I think we’ve been having a good time together and everything, but I didn’t want to be so bold as to confirm it to anyone without first speaking to you.”

“Ingrid. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend.” Dorothea said. “Honestly, I’ve wanted to ask you the same question, but I didn’t want to move too quickly. I wasn’t sure if you were ready to officially label our relationship.”

“I am. I would be quite happy to be able to call you my girlfriend.”

“In that case, I won’t hesitate to brag to everyone that I’m happily taken by the most handsome and gallant future knight at this academy.” Dorothea smiled.

Ingrid blushed, grinning sheepishly. “That’s awfully kind...well...um...it’s getting late. I guess I should head back to my room. It’s almost curfew.”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble for being out so late.” Dorothea nodded.

Ingrid took Dorothea’s hand in her own and leaned forward to kiss the former songstress goodnight. She gently pressed her lips to Dorothea’s for a short, chaste kiss.

“Goodnight.” Ingrid said when the kiss was broken. “I’ll see you-“

Ingrid took a small step back and the heel of her boot slipped off of the stone platform and caught the downhill slope of the ledge behind her, causing her to lose her balance. Everything happened in a split second and Dorothea was unable to do anything except watch as Ingrid fell backward down the small slope and landed flat on her backside in the grass below.

“Ingrid.” Dorothea quickly descended the adjacent short set of stairs and rushed over to her girlfriend. She knelt down on the ground next to her girlfriend. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Embarrassed, but otherwise fine.” Ingrid groaned.

“Oh. You poor thing.” Dorothea chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s shoulders and hugged her. “Are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t hurt anything?”

“Only my dignity.” Ingrid shook her head.

“Aaww. It’s okay. Maybe I can help you feel better.” Dorothea placed both of her hands on either side of Ingrid’s face and kissed her.

As they kissed, Dorothea slowly opened her mouth, encouraging Ingrid to follow suit. Dorothea then tentatively dipped her tongue into Ingrid’s mouth and waited to gauge her reaction to the gesture. A chill ran up Ingrid’s spine and she placed her hand firmly on the small of Dorothea’s back as her own tongue met Dorothea’s for the first time. Taking control of the kiss, the former songstress gently rolled her tongue against Ingrid’s, making sure that the kiss still remained relatively innocent as she didn’t want to overwhelm Ingrid.

“Do you feel any better?” Dorothea asked, placing her hands on Ingrid’s shoulders when the kiss was broken.

“Yes. I feel pretty good, actually.” Ingrid said, grinning wildly.

“I’m glad.” Dorothea smiled as she flicked the tip of Ingrid’s nose with her index finger. “Now, let’s get you up.”

Dorothea stood up and helped Ingrid to her feet.

“I’ll walk you to class in the morning?” Ingrid asked.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” Dorothea said in the flirtiest tone of voice she could muster.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Ingrid nodded. “Sleep well.”

“You too. Goodnight.”

Ingrid leaned forward and placed one last kiss to Dorothea cheek. “Goodnight.” Ingrid stood still, her eyes focused on Dorothea as she turned and walked up the stone stairs toward her room. Dorothea opened her door and turned around to look at Ingrid. Ingrid waved and Dorothea happily waved back. Ingrid waited to leave until Dorothea had safely disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

“So...you and Ingrid finally made things official, huh?” Hilda asked, sitting down next to Dorothea in the dining hall.

“Mmhm.” Dorothea nodded. “Last night after our date, she was so cute. She asked me if I thought of myself as her girlfriend.”

“It’s about time you two put a label on it. You’ve been out together a bunch of times. I mean you’ve had three dates with her just this week alone.”

“I didn’t want to rush things. I want Ingrid to be comfortable with the pace of everything. I didn’t want to push her into taking a step she wasn’t ready for.”

“So you think it’ll be a while before you two really seal the deal then?”

“I think so.” Dorothea nodded. “But, I don’t mind waiting. Ingrid’s the only person I’ve gone out with recently who hasn’t tried to immediately get me in bed. It’s actually kind of nice to be with someone who’s interested in more than my body. We’ll just take things one step at a time. She still seems pretty nervous with me.”

“She’s always so uptight about everything. She needs to learn to relax. Since we don’t have any other classes until later...after lunch why don’t we all hit the sauna?”

“That sounds great.” Dorothea said. “Sword practice has really been doing a number on my muscles lately.”

Dorothea turned around when she heard the large set of wooden doors creak open behind her. A smile quickly spread across her face when she noticed Ingrid entering the room.

“I’ve never seen you smile like that.” Hilda said. “You really are head over heels for her, aren’t you?”

“I am.” Dorothea nodded. “I can’t help it. No one else has ever made me feel the way that she does.”

Ingrid walked to the front of the dining hall and picked up her meal before heading to the table to join Hilda and Dorothea.

“Hi.” Ingrid said as she sat down next to Dorothea. “I’m sorry I’m so late. My training session ran longer than expected.”

“It’s okay.” Dorothea said. “I’m glad you could join us.”

Ingrid picked up her fork and began eating, quickly stuffing bite after bite into her mouth.

“You’re really shoveling it in...” Hilda said looking across the table at Ingrid.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Ingrid set her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. “This is really good. I couldn’t help myself.”

“You like the meal?” Dorothea asked.

“It’s wonderful.” Ingrid picked up her fork again and took a few more bites. “I know I’m late for lunch today, but I hope I can still get seconds.”

“You actually want seconds?” Dorothea asked. “Everyone usually dreads when I’m on cooking duty. I’m not much of a chef...”

“Wait. Dorothea, you made this?” Ingrid asked, looking over at her girlfriend.

“Yes.” Dorothea nodded. “You really like my cooking?”

“Of course. This is great.”

“I’ll go get you some more.” Very surprised, Dorothea stood up and headed to the front of the dining hall, where she retrieved a generous second helping of food for her girlfriend.

“Here.” Dorothea set the plate down in front of Ingrid.

“Thank you.” Ingrid happily began to work on the new plate of food, savoring each bite.

“I can’t believe you like it.” Dorothea said.

“I’d happily eat anything you prepared.” Ingrid smiled.

“I knew I always liked you.” Dorothea laughed, placing a kiss to Ingrid’s cheek. “So...besides longer than usual, how was training today?”

“It went well. It was incredibly strenuous today though. Felix never relents whenever we spar together, not that I would want him to. He always gives me a challenge. I usually end up sore and tired afterward. I need to get stronger.”

“You will. Don’t overdo it.” Dorothea said, placing her hand on Ingrid’s thigh.

“I’ll try not to.” Ingrid nodded. “I don’t want to end up getting injured and having to miss training.”

“Exactly. You need to take breaks sometimes.” Dorothea said.

“Dorothea and I were planning on heading to the sauna after lunch.” Hilda said. “Why don’t you join us?”

“Oh. I um...”

“You’ve been training so hard lately. You deserve a break.” Dorothea said, gently stroking Ingrid’s thigh. “I think a little relaxation would do you a lot of good. I always feel refreshed after visiting the sauna. Besides, I wouldn’t mind getting you in just a towel.”

Ingrid blushed deeply as she cleared her throat. “I would like to...but I can’t today-“

“Why not?” Hilda asked.

“It’s...uh...” Ingrid panicked, trying to think of an excuse. “My turn on dining hall cleaning duty. After lunch...”

“No it’s not. I saw the schedule. It’s Mercedes’ turn.” Hilda said. “She’s right there.” Hilda motioned toward Mercedes who was wiping down an adjacent empty table.

“Well...yes, but-“

“Hello, girls.” Mercedes said, stepping over to the table where Ingrid, Dorothea and Hilda were seated. “Are you finished eating?”

“I’m done.” Hilda nodded.

“Me too.” Dorothea said.

“I’ll just gather up all of your dishes then.” Mercedes said as she reached over and began to stack up both Hilda and Dorothea’s empty dishes and silverware.

“Ingrid. Are you still able to give me a hand with cleaning duty today?” Mercedes asked.

“Yes. Of course.” Ingrid nodded eagerly.

“Thank you.” Mercedes smiled. “This will go so much quicker with someone to help carry all of these dishes back to the kitchen. I injured my wrist yesterday and Ingrid was so sweet to offer her assistance with my chores today.”

“Um, anything to help a fellow member of our class.” Ingrid said. “I’m sorry I can’t join you at the sauna, but I did promise Mercedes I’d give her a hand.”

“Okay.” Hilda shrugged. “You could have just said that. You didn’t have to be all shady and awkward about it.”

“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind…”

“Is everything all right?” Dorothea asked, concerned.

“Yes. Nothing to worry about. I have an important exam later this afternoon. I’m nervous about that. It’s difficult to focus on other things.”

“Oh. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Dorothea said. “Try not to stress so much. It’s not good for you.”

“Let’s get up to the sauna before it gets too crowded.” Hilda said.

“Okay.” Dorothea nodded.

Dorothea and Hilda both stood up from their chairs.

“Good luck with your exam.” Dorothea said. “You’ll pass with flying colors. I know it.” She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s. “I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you.”

Ingrid exhaled heavily as she watched Hilda and Dorothea exit the dining hall.

“Thank you so much, Mercedes.” Ingrid said. “I really owe you for covering for me.”

“No need to thank me. I didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but you sounded like you were struggling. I thought I could help. I take it you haven’t told her yet?”

“Not yet. I just haven’t found the right time...I only asked her to be my girlfriend last night. I don’t know how to tell her about-“

“I wasn’t being judgmental.” Mercedes said, kindly. “Only asking. I know this is difficult for you.”

“I really don’t like making excuses for myself and I hate lying. But, there’s no way I can undress in front of them in the changing room-“

“It’s okay. Having Dorothea accidentally find out in the changing room and in front of Hilda isn’t the best way to have that conversation.”

“No.” Ingrid shook her head. “I want to tell her. I hate feeling like I’m being dishonest-“

“You’re not being dishonest. This is still a very new relationship. You should wait until you feel comfortable enough to talk about it and when you have the opportunity to discuss it privately.”

“I wish this didn’t have to be so complicated…” Ingrid sighed.

* * *

It was early one evening when Ingrid, Dorothea and Hilda returned to Dorothea’s room from having their evening meal at the dining hall.

“Do we really have to work on this report right now?” Hilda groaned, flopping down on Dorothea’s bed. “I ate too much. I’m too full to concentrate.”

“We can’t keep putting it off.” Ingrid said. “We’re almost finished. Let’s get it done.”

“Ugh. We never get to do anything fun around here.”

“It’ll be fine.” Dorothea said. “If we all work together, we’ll have it done in no time at all.”

“Do you have your textbook?” Ingrid asked, looking over to Dorothea.

“Somewhere. I’ll look for it in a minute, just let me change my clothes first. I have to get out of this uniform.”

Dorothea unbuttoned her uniform jacket and tossed it aside. She then also removed her undershirt and discarded it as well. Ingrid couldn’t manage to take her eyes off of her girlfriend, now standing in only her bra and uniform skirt. Dorothea’s stomach was flat and toned, her skin was absolutely flawless. Dorothea’s large, round breasts were pushed upward and together in her silky black bra and Ingrid could just barely detect the subtle outlines of Dorothea’s nipples beneath the fabric.

“Your boobs look fantastic in that bra.” Hilda said.

“You think so?” Dorothea asked, she placed her hands on her own breasts and glanced downward at her cleavage. “It feels a little small.”

As Ingrid watched Dorothea touch her own breasts, she began to panic as she felt herself start to stiffen beneath her uniform skirt, her eyes darted around the room for something that she could hide herself with.

“No way. It’s perfect.” Hilda said.

“Thanks. I was sure that Seteth was going to yell at me to button my jacket when I passed him on my way to class this morning, but surprisingly he didn’t say anything.”

“Then he’d have to admit to looking at your tits.” Hilda laughed.

“True.” Dorothea also laughed as she slipped on a tank top and then sat down on the bed.

Ingrid spotted Dorothea’s textbook lying on the floor next to the desk. She quickly picked it up and sat down on the chair in front of the desk and opened the book across her lap.

“I guess you’re pretty anxious to get started, huh?” Dorothea said, glancing across the room at her girlfriend.

“Mmhm.” Ingrid nodded.

“Do you want to come sit over here with us? You’re kinda far away.” Dorothea said.

“I...I’m okay. I’ll do the writing. It’ll be easier if I can sit at the desk.”

“I can do it...” Dorothea said.

“It’s okay. I really don’t mind at all.” Ingrid said.

“All right.” Dorothea shrugged. “If you really want to.”

Ingrid clutched the textbook tightly in her lap, her eyes skimmed over the words, quickly flipping page after page.

“Are you actually reading that fast or…” Hilda said.

“Just skimming through the chapter.” Ingrid replied, she stared down at the words on the page, though she was unable to actually focus on any of the text.

For the time being, Ingrid kept the book perched in her lap as she tried to calm herself down. She desperately hoped that her erection would quickly subside so that she would be able to better concentrate on her work.

* * *

Approximately one month later.

Ingrid was at the training grounds, practicing lancing drills with both Leonie and Sylvain. Ingrid had been sparring with Leonie, easily dodging jab after jab as Sylvain observed. After a few minutes, Ingrid backed Leonie into a corner, gently pressing her lance toward her sparring partner, preventing her from moving.

“Geez. You’re impossible today.” Leonie said. “I just can’t get near you.”

“You’re doing well. Keep going. Try to anticipate my next move.” Ingrid lowered her lance and moved back toward the middle of the arena.

Before they could begin again, Ingrid noticed Dorothea entering the training grounds.

“Hold on one second.” Ingrid said as she jogged over toward her girlfriend.

“Hi Ingrid.” Dorothea smiled.

“Hi.” Ingrid retuned the smile. “What brings you here?”

“I have a little free time before my next lecture, so I thought I’d come watch you train for a bit.”

“Oh? Well, you should be in for a treat. We’ve been having a pretty good session today.”

“Great. You look so fierce with your lance and shield.” Dorothea said, placing her index finger underneath Ingrid’s chin and drawing her closer for a kiss. “I just love seeing you in action.”

“Hey! Did you come here to train or to flirt!?” Leonie called out. “Come on!”

Ingrid blushed. “I’m coming!” She called back.

Ingrid set her lance and shield down for a moment while she unbuttoned her uniform jacket and handed it to Dorothea. “Would you mind holding onto this for me?”

“Not at all.” Dorothea said.

Dorothea watched as Ingrid slowly rolled up the sleeves of her white uniform shirt above her elbows. Ingrid then bent down retrieved her weapons.

“Be careful.” Dorothea said.

“I will.” Ingrid nodded.

Ingrid quickly rejoined Leonie in the middle of the room, lance in hand.

“Ready?” Leonie asked.

“Ready when you are.” Ingrid said.

As they continued to spar, Ingrid had been doing well avoiding Leonie’s attacks, but eventually became slightly distracted by Dorothea’s presence in the room. Hoping to impress her girlfriend, Ingrid doubled her efforts, moving even more swiftly and evasively, determined to do even better. Ingrid turned her head only for a moment, attempting to gauge Dorothea’s reaction. She caught Dorothea’s eye only to be met with a look of horror on her girlfriend’s face.

“Ingrid! Look out!” Dorothea cried out from across the room.

Ingrid’s head snapped back toward Leonie, but it was already too late to dodge the incoming jab or deflect it with her shield. Though the spearhead of the wooden training lance wasn’t particularly sharp, it was still enough to cut through the sleeve of her uniform shirt and graze the flesh of her bicep. Due to the shock of the impact, Ingrid dropped her lance and shield as she stumbled backward and fell flat on her backside. Leonie immediately discarded her lance and knelt down next to Ingrid as Dorothea and Sylvain rushed over.

“I’m so sorry.” Leonie extended her hand to the blonde. “I didn’t realize you weren’t looking-“

“It’s okay. It was completely my fault. I let myself get distracted.” Ingrid said as she took Leonie’s hand and stood up.

“Are you all right?” Sylvain asked.

“I’m fine.” Ingrid said, brushing some dirt off of her clothing. “No harm done.”

“You’re injured.” Dorothea took Ingrid’s arm in her hands, looking at the tear in her sleeve.

“I’m okay. It’s nothing serious.” Ingrid said, dismissively. “Don’t worry.”

“I want to have a better look at the wound.” Dorothea said. “I’ll make that decision.”

Dorothea undid the buttons on Ingrid’s shirt and helped her slip her injured arm out of the sleeve.

“Maybe you should go to the infirmary and have Professor Manuela take a look at that.” Leonie said. “It looks kind of bad.”

“No. Really. It’s fine.” Ingrid said. “I can just bandage it later.”

“Let me try something.” Dorothea said. “I’ve been studying and practicing some healing spells. I may be able to help.”

Dorothea gently took Ingrid’s arm in her hands, focused all of her attention and performed a white magic healing spell that she had learned during one of Manuela’s lectures. Ingrid watched as the minor gash closed up and completely disappeared without a trace.

“Such a gentle bedside manner.” Sylvain said. “You can feel free to heal me any time.”

Dorothea and Ingrid both rolled their eyes.

“Is that better, Ingrid?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” Ingrid smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m happy to be of assistance.” Dorothea then helped Ingrid to slip her arm back into her shirt sleeve before rebuttoning the shirt for her. “But, I thought I specifically asked you to be careful.” She playfully scolded.

“Sorry. I got a little distracted. I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“Well, I suppose it was partly my fault. I’m sure you’re not used to having an audience.” Dorothea leaned in and placed a kiss to Ingrid’s lips.

“Usually it’s just Sylvain or Felix. They’re definitely nowhere near as pretty as you are.” Ingrid said in her flirtiest possible tone.

“Well...you can come to my room later.” Dorothea said, playfully. “No audience there. Just you and me. Sound good?” She flicked the tip of Ingrid’s nose with her index finger. “I’m sure you could give a much better performance, don’t you think?”

“Uh...” Ingrid’s skin flushed and she swallowed audibly as she felt herself inadvertently begin to stiffen. As of late, Ingrid had been finding herself very embarrassed by how easy it was for Dorothea to turn her on. Ingrid quickly took her jacket back from her girlfriend, clutching it tightly in front of her body to conceal what was likely about to be a noticeable erection beneath her uniform skirt.

“Are you okay?” Dorothea asked, noticing Ingrid uncomfortably shift her weight from one leg to the other as she tightly clutched her jacket.

“Of course.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m fine.”

“All right. Well, I should get to my lecture then. Let’s meet for dinner. Maybe we can go into town to one of the restaurants? We have a later curfew tonight...”

“Sure. Sounds great. Anything you want.”

“I’ll see you later.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder and kissed her one more time before making her way toward the doorway. Ingrid exhaled heavily, her eyes fixed on Dorothea’s backside and long legs as she watched her girlfriend walk away.

“Dude. I can’t believe you still haven’t hit that yet.” Sylvain shook his head as Dorothea disappeared from view. “What are you waiting for?”

“Do you have to say it that way?” Ingrid narrowed her eyes at Sylvain. “It sounds so disrespectful.”

“Sorry. But, seriously I don’t know how you can stand it, by now your balls have gotta be bluer than our house banner.” He laughed.

“Pretty much.” Ingrid sighed.

“I have to admit, I’m pretty surprised you haven’t slept with her.” Leonie agreed. “If someone was throwing themself at me the way Dorothea obviously is with you, I think I’d have a hard time resisting.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s having a very hard time all right.” Sylvain laughed. “Aren’t you, Ingrid?”

“You don’t...know the half of it.” Ingrid groaned.

“Oh no. I’m sorry.” Leonie chuckled, realizing the way Ingrid was awkwardly clutching her jacket in front of her body to hide her erection. “I guess that was a bad choice of words, huh? Do you need a few minutes?”

“Yeah. I think I do. Sorry.”

“No problem. We can all use a break.” Leonie shrugged. “I’ll go get us some water in the meantime.”

“Goddess. This is so frustrating.” Ingrid sighed heavily, sitting down on the cement ledge between two large pillars, with her jacket in her lap.

“I get it. I’ve been there too.” Sylvain said. “Plenty of times.”

“How do I stop it from happening? I haven’t been able to come up with a good way...”

“I hate to break it to you bud, but there’s really not much you can do.” Sylvain said, sitting down next to Ingrid. “Inconvenient boners are just a part of life for anyone with a dick. You have to learn to live with it. Are you using the tips I gave you?”

“Yes. But, whether Dorothea and I are alone or with other people it’s difficult to try to adjust myself without her or anyone else noticing. And I certainly don’t always have the opportunity to... _take care_ of it when I need to. It’s becoming really bothersome.” Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“It is sometimes.” Sylvain agreed. “But, when the right time comes, you’ll be glad the equipment works. Trust me, the only thing worse than an unwanted boner is not being able to get it up when you want to no matter how much you try.”

“I guess so.” Ingrid nodded. “This never used to happen to me. At least not so much and never in public. Usually just when I’d wake up in the morning, but ever since I came to the academy now it’s all too often. A lot of times it’s happening when I’m not even thinking about anything sexual at all. One minute I’m fine and then all of a sudden-“

“Your soldier’s at full attention?” Sylvain laughed.

“Yeah.” Ingrid groaned.

“There are a lot of hot girls around here and your friend unfortunately sometimes has a mind of its own. That’s what’s happening to you.” Sylvain said matter-of-factly. “It won’t be that way forever though. I’m sure you’re just wound especially tight right now. I mean, Dorothea’s your first girlfriend and everything, your hormones are probably all going haywire. You can’t help it. Even when you’re not consciously thinking about sex, it’s still always there in the back of your mind.”

“Maybe.” Ingrid nodded.

When Leonie returned, she handed two of the three canteens of water she was holding to Ingrid and Sylvain before joining them on the ledge.

“Thank you.” Ingrid took a long drink and then poured some of the remaining water into her hand, which she splashed against her face.

The cold sting of the water quickly helped to quell much of her residual arousal.

“You okay?” Leonie asked.

“I’m fine. Just extremely embarrassed. That’s all.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Leonie said. “It’s a completely normal bodily function that you can’t control. Besides, it’s only Sylvain and I here. At least it didn’t happen in front of the whole class or something.”

“It still makes me feel awkward though. I don’t want anyone to notice. Even if it’s someone who already knows...”

“Honestly, most people probably can’t even tell.” Sylvain said. “I know when this happens in public it’s uncomfortable and you feel like everyone’s staring at it. But, it’s a lot more noticeable to you than it is to them.”

“I hope so.” Ingrid said. “This has been happening a lot when I’m alone with Dorothea though, she’s bound to notice sooner or later.”

“Why don’t you just go ahead and sleep with her?” Leonie said. “You know she wants to and that would no doubt relieve a lot of the daily tension and stress you’re feeling. I know you’re probably a little nervous. I’m a virgin too so I get it, but you do want to, don’t you?”

“I do.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m just worried about what she’ll think when she finds out that I’m...different. We haven’t talked about it yet. What if she gets upset and never wants to see me again? I don’t want to lose her...I like her too much.”

“I admit I don’t know her all that well, but Dorothea’s always seemed pretty open-minded to me.” Leonie said. “I don’t think something like that would bother her. But, on the off chance, she would have a problem with it, then she’s not someone you’d want to be with anyway.” Leonie shrugged. “You should want someone to accept you just as you are.”

“True. But, I’m telling you, there’s no way she’s gonna care.” Sylvain said. “Dorothea’s way too cool to be bothered by this. Don’t waste your time worrying so much. The sooner you tell her and get that part over with, the sooner you can get to the fun stuff.” He winked and elbowed Ingrid in the ribs.

“And It’s not like you can hide this from her forever.” Leonie said. “If you’re planning on being with her long term you’re gonna have to talk about it eventually. The sooner the better.”

“I know. I know.” Ingrid nodded. “What do you think I should say to her? Do I just blurt it out or do I try to hint around...?”

“You wouldn’t even have to say anything, if you don’t want to.” Sylvain said. “Once you guys start messing around, it won’t take long for her to figure it out.”

“No. I can’t do that. I don’t want to surprise her that way. I wouldn’t feel right. I already feel like I’m lying to her and all we’ve really done is kiss. The longer we’re together, the more difficult it’s becoming to tell her.”

“Just have an honest conversation with her.” Leonie said. “You told me and that wasn’t the end of the world.”

“Well, yes...but only because Sylvain caught me with the pole of his lance during training and I nearly ended up in the infirmary. I felt obligated to explain once I regained my composure.”

“That was an accident and I apologized a million times. I felt terrible about it. I still do.” Sylvain said. “It was a new lance, I was still getting used to handling it. I told you I’d give you a free shot at me, but you wouldn’t take it.”

“I couldn’t. I know how painful it is. I would never do that on purpose.”

“Well...I guess that was sort of a unique situation.” Leonie said. “I understand that you don’t want to run around telling everyone because they don’t have a reason to know, but Dorothea does. I honestly think it’ll go over better than you think.”

“I hope so.” Ingrid said. “I’ll just have to figure it out somehow.”

“You will.” Leonie said. “So...are you good now? Can we get back to training or should I spar with Sylvain instead?”

“I’m all right now.” Ingrid stood up.

“Great. Let’s get to it.” Leonie said. “I’m gonna beat you fair and square this time.”

* * *

A few weeks later.

Late one evening, Ingrid and Dorothea had been in Dorothea’s room studying together for an upcoming exam. Ingrid sat across from Dorotha on the bed, reading an excerpt from her textbook aloud. When Ingrid glanced up from her book, she noticed a dazed look in Dorothea’s eyes as she stared at her.

“You’re not listening to a single word I’m saying, are you?” Ingrid laughed.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. You’re just so cute when you read.” Dorothea smiled. “Let’s take a break. Shall we?”

Dorothea closed the textbook in Ingrid’s hands and kissed her girlfriend.

“I guess a short break couldn’t hurt.” Ingrid shrugged and uncrossed her legs to stretch out her muscles.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Dorothea leaned forward and kissed Ingrid again.

Ingrid ran her fingers through Dorothea’s hair as they kissed. Dorothea then slowly trailed her hand up Ingrid’s knee and to the inside of her thigh. Ingrid quickly intercepted Dorothea’s hand and laced their fingers together to occupy her. Dorothea then took Ingrid’s hands and slowly placed them over top of her breasts. Ingrid gently massaged Dorothea’s breasts in her hands. This wasn’t the first time Ingrid had ever touched Dorothea this way. Right now, her mind told to her stop before things went too far, but she couldn’t. Against her better judgement, Ingrid continued to touch Dorothea.

“Ingrid.” Dorothea moaned slightly. “That feels nice.”

Dorothea then moved to straddle Ingrid’s lap and began gently kissing her neck, slowly making her way back to Ingrid’s lips. Dorothea dipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth and leaned hard into Ingrid’s body. Ingrid’s heart raced and she shifted underneath Dorothea’s body as she felt herself slowly beginning to stiffen. Ingrid quickly broke the kiss.

“On second thought, it’s getting late. Maybe we should call it a night.” Ingrid said, her face flushed.

“You wanna just sleep here tonight?” Dorothea asked. “It would be nice to have someone to cuddle up with for a change.”

“Oh I uh...I would like to, but I really shouldn’t. You know how Seteth sometimes does random bed checks. He’ll be furious if he catches us-“

Ingrid grabbed her jacket and quickly got up off of the bed, holding it in front of her body to hide the visible tent that she was sure her erection had created with her uniform skirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ingrid said, heading toward the door.

“Ingrid. Wait. You don’t have to go...”

“I don’t want to get you into trouble. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Dorothea sighed heavily as Ingrid hurried out of the room without so much as a goodnight kiss.

As soon as Ingrid got outside into the cool night air, she reached into her skirt and pinned her erection back against her abdomen with the waistband of her underwear and tights before continuing to slowly make her way to her second floor dorm room. Ingrid was greatly relieved that she was able to reach her own room without encountering any other students or faculty along the way. She opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to lock it behind her. She tossed her jacket away and the moment her back hit the door, she quickly slipped out of her uniform skirt, letting it fall to the floor and pool around her boots. She then yanked her tights and underwear down her thighs, releasing her member. Ingrid breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the cool air of the bedroom swept across her erect penis. Ingrid gently twisted her hand around the sensitive head of her member and used her other hand to gently squeeze her own testicles, which ached painfully with arousal, desperately needing release. Ingrid’s hand wrapped itself securely around her shaft and began pumping up and down her length.

“Mmm...” Ingrid released a quiet groan as she slightly tightened her grip.

As Ingrid continued to stroke herself, a small bead of pre-ejaculate began leaking from her tip. She gathered as much of the moisture as possible in her palm and used it to lubricate her shaft as she worked herself with shorter and quicker strokes. Ingrid closed her eyes, her mind began to wander, fantasizing about her girlfriend. As she often did, Ingrid began to imagine being inside of Dorothea while she pleasured herself. After a few minutes, she had taken to holding her hand still as she instead began roughly thrusting herself into her fist. She fantasied about Dorothea’s body drawing her in and tightly squeezing around her member. The more Ingrid thought about Dorothea, the faster her hips began to thrust. Ingrid moaned softly, feeling a strong tightening sensation manifest itself in both her stomach and testicles as she approached orgasm much sooner than she had expected to. Ordinarily, she would have preferred to prolong this pleasure, edging herself until she couldn’t physically stand it any longer, but tonight she found herself extremely desperate for a quick and what she hoped would be a satisfying release. Ingrid abruptly stopped thrusting for only as long as it took to reach underneath the corner of her mattress and retrieve the handkerchief that she used specifically for masturbatory purposes. She then wrapped her hand around her shaft again, closed her eyes and resumed steadily thrusting into her fist.

“Uuhhh...” Ingrid groaned much more loudly than she intended to.

When she felt herself getting close to reaching her peak, Ingrid discontinued thrusting her hips and reverted instead to quickly pumping her hand up and down her length again. She bit her lip to stifle another moan and quickly moved the handkerchief she was holding over her tip, to prepare for her now inevitable climax.

“Dorothea.” Ingrid whispered under her breath. Her muscles stiffened, her back arched and her hips bucked forward as she ejaculated into the cloth, an overwhelming sense of pleasure and relief washed over her, a feeling that only sexual release could ever provide.

Once she had finished, Ingrid cleaned herself up and stuffed her now flaccid member back into her underwear. She stepped out of her skirt and discarded the soiled handkerchief to the floor, kicking it underneath the bed while mentally noting to launder it as soon as she possibly could. She then sat down on the edge of the bed, slumping over, leaning her chin in her hand. While thinking about Dorothea had always greatly intensified her climaxes, Ingrid couldn’t help but feel guilty and disgusted with herself afterward.

“I have to tell her the truth.” Ingrid sighed. “I can’t keep doing this.”

* * *

The next morning.

Dorothea walked through the monastery as she made her way to the stable, hoping to find Ingrid. When she arrived, Dorothea did indeed find her girlfriend tending to the horses along with Marianne.

“Good morning, Marianne.” Dorothea said, cheerfully.

“Hello Dorothea.” Marianne replied.

“Ingrid. I’m glad I found you.” Dorothea walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

“You’re in an awfully good mood this morning.” Ingrid smiled.

“It’s a beautiful day and I’m with you. Of course I’m in a good mood.”

“I can finish up here, Marianne.” Ingrid said. “Thank you for your help.”

“Are you sure? Dorte still needs his bandage changed.”

“I’ll take good care of him.” Ingrid nodded. “Don’t worry.”

“All right then. Don’t forget about his supplements with his food.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure that he gets them.”

“Thank you. I’ll check on him later. Let me know if you need anything.” Marianne said.

Ingrid bent down and picked up one of the horses’ saddles from the ground.

“Can I lend you a hand?” Dorothea asked.

“Oh no. It’s all right. I’ve got it. Thank you though.”

Dorothea followed Ingrid into the barn where she put the saddle away.

“So...what brings you here this morning?” Ingrid asked.

“I went to your room, but you weren’t there so I guessed you might be here. I brought your textbook. You left it in my room last night.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dorothea said, setting the book down on a shelf in the barn. “But, more importantly, I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“What do you mean? I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ingrid asked, confused.

“Well, you left in such a hurry last night. I thought I must have done something to upset you-“

“No. No. No. Of course not.” Ingrid took Dorothea’s hands in her own. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run out on you like that. I just didn’t realize how late it had gotten and-“

“Are you sure that’s it? You didn’t seem to mind until we started making out. It seems like you’ve been getting extra nervous any time things start to get intimate between us.”

“No. I’m fine. Honest.” Ingrid quickly turned away and focused her attention to several saddles and other equipment that hadn’t been stored properly since the last time they had been used. “I can always tell when Felix and Sylvain have stable duty.” Ingrid grumbled as she began to tidy up the tack area. “They never put anything back where it belongs. Idiots.” She shook her head and lifted one of the saddles up onto its proper storage unit followed by another.

Ingrid turned around, rubbing the junction between her shoulder and neck.

“A bit stiff, huh?” Dorothea asked.

“Wha-what?” Ingrid’s eyes went wide and her heart thumped in her chest. She subtly glanced downward at the front of her pants, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She didn’t even feel slightly hard.

“Your muscles must be sore from lugging around this heavy equipment all the time.”

“Oh.” Ingrid exhaled a heavily. “Yes. They are a little sore today, I suppose.”

“I’ll gladly help you clean up.” Dorothea bent down and picked up one of the bridles from the floor. “But, you’re kind of avoiding talking about the real issue here...about last night...listen, Ingrid...if you’re not ready to have sex with me, it’s okay. I understand. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it.”

“Dorothea. Please believe me. It’s not that I don’t want to...I do...and to be honest I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately...I just-it hasn’t been the right time yet...”

“Maybe not.” Dorothea agreed. “But, I have to admit, I am finding myself a bit confused...”

“Confused? What about?” Ingrid asked, nervously.

“Well...you don’t seem to have any problems when we start making out, you’ve even felt me up a few times. It seems like you want to go further, but then you seem to get very uncomfortable. As soon as things start to get more intimate, you always shut down. I just feel like I’ve been getting some mixed signals.”

“I understand how you might feel that way. I suppose I have been giving off some mixed signals. I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be sorry. Just talk to me. Is there something you want to talk about?” Dorothea asked. “Whatever reservations you might have...you can tell me.” She urged. “You don’t have to be afraid...”

“I-well-um...I’m...” Ingrid stuttered, contemplating just blurting out the truth here and now to get it over with, but she quickly decided against the idea. “Actually, would you mind if we talked about this another time? I still have some work to get done before class.“

“We can talk any time you want to.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“You want me to help you with the horses? Then we could walk to class together.”

“That would be great. Let me grab some gauze, so I can rewrap Dorte’s leg.”

Ingrid opened the stall door and walked inside. “Would you mind giving him his feed while I take care of this? His bucket is right over there. I just have to mix in his supplements.”

“Where are they? I can do that.”

“He gets these.” Ingrid pulled some herbs from the pocket of her jacket. “And one scoop of the stuff on the shelf over there.”

“Got it.” Dorothea nodded. “So, I just mix it all together and give it to him?”

“Yep. That’s it.”

Dorothea watched as Ingrid crouched down and unwrapped the gauze from the horse’s leg, which was stained with now dried blood that had soaked through the bandage when the wound was fresh.

“So what happened to his leg anyway?” Dorothea asked.

“I guess he got attacked by a pack of wolves out in the woods a few days ago when Marianne took him out to gather some berries and herbs.”

“Wolves? Poor thing.”

“Yeah.” Ingrid nodded. “Marianne’s room is right next door to mine. I heard her crying, so I went to see what was wrong and she told me what happened. They got surrounded. She was fighting them off as best as she could and he protected her. Scared the whole pack away.”

“Wow. Marianne’s lucky that she didn’t get seriously hurt. That could have been much worse.”

“Yes. She was very upset. She feels like it’s her fault that Dorte got injured. After she calmed down I told her that I would be happy to accompany her next time she needs to leave the monastery. No one should go out into the woods alone. It’s too dangerous.”

“You’re right. But, I worry about you too, you know.” Dorothea said as she poured the contents of the bucket into Dorte’s feed bin. “Something like that could happen to anyone even in a group. If it’s not wild animals, it could easily be bandits."

Ingrid nodded. “I’ll be all right though. No need to worry. I’m pretty tough.”

“That you are.” Dorothea agreed. “But, I’ll still worry. It’s my obligation as your girlfriend.”

“My girlfriend.” Ingrid said as she began to carefully clean around the wound on the horse’s leg. “Have I mentioned how much I like being able to call you that?”

Dorothea smiled. “I can’t believe we’ve been together three months already.” Dorothea leaned on the stall door as she watched Ingrid inspect the horse’s wound.

“I’ve been counting the days.” Ingrid said as she glanced up at Dorothea.

Dorothea then quickly backed up from the stall door when Dorte flinched in pain as Ingrid pressed a clean handkerchief to his wound.

“Easy. It’s all right.” Ingrid said, comfortingly patting Dorte’s leg to calm him down. “Sshh...”

Once the wound was clean and dry, Ingrid slowly began to wrap some fresh gauze around Dorte’s leg.

“I’m so glad he didn’t get hurt worse than just a moderate leg laceration.” Ingrid said.

“Me too. It looks like it’s healing well though.”

“Mmhm.” Ingrid nodded. “He’s limping a bit, but it shouldn’t be long until he’s completely back to normal.”

Once Ingrid finished wrapping his leg, she securely tied the bandage in place, stood up and patted Dorte’s head as he happily crunched his grain. “There you go, big guy.” Ingrid rubbed the horse’s neck and then exited the stall, closing and locking the door behind her.

“You’re so gentle and sweet with him.” Dorothea smiled. “It’s really sexy.”

“Oh...re...really? You think so?” Ingrid blushed slightly.

“Of course.” Dorothea draped her arms over Ingrid’s shoulders, leaned forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s.

Ingrid placed her hands on Dorothea’s hips and gently deepened the kiss. Without thinking much about it, Ingrid instinctively slipped her tongue into Dorothea’s mouth. After just a few minutes, Ingrid felt a sudden wave of arousal sneak up on her. She inadvertently began to stiffen. Feeling her riding pants quickly beginning to grow uncomfortably tight, Ingrid broke the kiss.

“We should head to class. I don’t want to be late.” Ingrid said.

Although Ingrid certainly wasn’t anywhere close to being fully hard, she worried that even a partial erection would likely still be easily visible in her riding trousers.

“Everything okay?” Dorothea asked as Ingrid quickly snatched her textbook from the ledge that it had been perched on.

“Yes. Of course.”

As Ingrid moved her book in front of her body, Dorothea’s gaze wandered downward where she very briefly caught a glimpse of the noticeable bulge in the crotch area of Ingrid’s riding pants. Dorothea smiled to herself. Over the past three months, she had come to suspect that there was something different about Ingrid. It hadn’t taken long for Dorothea’s curiosity and suspicions to get the best of her and now exactly what she had already suspected was finally confirmed beyond doubt. Dorothea was happy to have confirmation of what had certainly been the source of Ingrid’s increasing tension and uneasiness surrounding intimacy, although she couldn’t help but feel slightly upset that Ingrid had yet to find the confidence and trust to confide in her regarding the situation.

“Let’s walk slowly.” Dorothea said, lacing her fingers with Ingrid’s, hoping to give her girlfriend some extra time to calm down before they got to class. “We can take our time, we still have a little while before class.”

“Sure.” Ingrid nodded. “It’s a beautiful morning, we should enjoy it.”

“Hey, Ingrid...you know you can talk to me about anything, right? You do trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Ingrid narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Where is this coming from all of a sudden? Why would you think I don’t trust you?”

“I just want to be sure that you feel completely comfortable with me, that’s all.”

“I do.” Ingrid nodded.

“Okay.” Dorothea leaned over and placed a kiss to Ingrid’s cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later.

Dorothea had been sitting in the dining hall having lunch with Hilda.

“Is Ingrid not joining us today?” Hilda asked.

“No. She’s at the training grounds with Felix and Sylvain this afternoon. I’m going to take her a snack on the way to my next lecture though.”

“I swear all she does lately is eat and hang out with the boys at the training grounds. Have you two even gotten to spend much time alone?”

“Sure.” Dorothea nodded. “We’ve actually been spending quite a bit of time together.”

“So then...”

“So...?” Dorothea questioned.

“Did you do it with her yet or what?”

“Not yet.” Dorothea shook her head.

“Girl, seriously?”

”Don’t you think I would have told you already if we had done anything?”

“I guess so. I’m just surprised. You’ve never waited this long for anyone. It’s been months.”

“I’m more than willing. But, if she’s not ready yet, it’s okay. I don’t mind waiting. I expected from the start that we’d take things slowly.”

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta be getting a little frustrated at least, aren’t you?”

“Well...a bit, yes.” Dorothea admitted.

“She hasn’t even like tried to finger you or anything?” Hilda asked.

“No. She’s felt me up a few times, but only over my shirt. And she’ll barely let me touch her when we make out. She usually gets anxious and makes up an excuse to leave as soon as things start to get heated.”

“I doubt that has anything to do with you though, if that’s what you’re thinking. She’s probably nervous. We’re assuming she’s a virgin, right? She has to be. She was practically terrified to try to kiss you for the first time…”

“I’m almost positive that she’s a virgin.” Dorothea nodded. “At the ball she told me I’m the only girl she’s ever kissed.”

“You know, I’ve noticed she won’t ever change clothes in front of anyone and she’s never come to the sauna with any of us either. You think she’s maybe just uncomfortable with her body?”

“I think it’s something like that, yes.” Dorothea sighed.

“I don’t know what she really has to be shy about though. She looks fine.” Hilda shrugged. “We’re all girls, getting naked in front of each other shouldn’t be that big of a deal. It’s a lot easier than getting naked in front of a guy.”

“I can understand her having a tough time around other people, but it bothers me that she still seems so uneasy when we’re together, you know? I just wish there was something I could do to help her get past this. I really want her to open up to me...”

“If it bothers you, talk to her about it. With someone as shy as she is, you’re almost definitely going to have to take control. She doesn’t have that much experience, so she probably doesn’t have any idea what to do and I’m sure she doesn’t want to disappoint.”

“You’re probably right.” Dorothea nodded.

“Stroke her ego a little bit. You know how these things work. I bet a little extra confidence is all she really needs. She’ll be topping you in no time.” Hilda laughed.

“I wish.” Dorothea snorted. “She tries so hard with everything she does. I know she has it in her.”

“Oh yeah. Once she’s gotten a little practice under her belt, look out...”

Hilda then noticed Annette and Mercedes walking into the dining hall.

“Annette! Mercedes!” Hilda waved their two classmates over to where she and Dorothea were seated.

“Hey, you guys are still making snacks for the sleep over, aren’t you?” Hilda asked.

“Of course.” Mercedes smiled. “I have a few new recipes we’re going to try out.”

“Is Ingrid coming tonight, Dorothea?” Annette asked.

“I want her to, but she probably won’t be able to make it.”

“Aww. That’s too bad.” Annette frowned. “We should at least save some snacks for her.”

“I don’t get why she won’t hang out with us.” Hilda said. “You two have been dating for months and she’s never come to any of our sleep overs. Even when it’s just a few of us in my room. Everyone else is coming tonight. Does she not like us or what?”

“That’s not it at all.” Dorothea said. “She said she needed to study and she’s probably going to bed early.”

“I’m sure she would be bored anyway.” Annette added. “You know Ingrid’s not all that interested in the girly things that we like.”

“Neither is Leonie. She’s one of the biggest tomboys I know, but she’s still coming.” Hilda countered. “Besides, we don’t even have classes tomorrow. It’s not like she has to spend the whole night driving herself crazy with studying.”

“Don’t be too hard on Ingrid.” Mercedes said. “You know how much she wants to become a knight. She wants to do well.”

“Please. We all know she’s gonna be first pick of squire when she graduates.” Hilda said. “She needs to chill out and stop being so uptight about everything all the time. Even the queen of uptight, Imperial Princess Edelgard herself is planning to grace us with her presence.” Hilda said, mockingly as she rolled her eyes. “So why won’t Ingrid?”

“Wow.” Dorothea laughed. “What do you have against Edie?”

“She annoys me. That’s all.” Hilda shrugged.

“I don’t know. Am I sensing a bit of...sexual tension, perhaps?” Dorothea playfully raised her eyebrow.

“Of course not!” Hilda spat. “You think I would ever go for someone like that? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Stranger things have happened. Opposites do tend to attract, you know.” Dorothea teased.

“Just drop it. This isn’t about her anyway, it’s about Ingrid...don’t change the subject.” Hilda said.

“You’re the one that brought it up.” Dorothea mumbled under her breath. “But, if Ingrid doesn’t want to come or says she can’t come, I won’t force her. I can’t make her anyway.”

“Why are you being so defensive?” Hilda asked. “Before you guys were dating, it didn’t really matter, but now don’t you think she should be making more of an effort? It’s just a sleep over. It’s one night and she still can’t be bothered to show up? Doesn’t that upset you?”

“I’m not being defensive. And no, it doesn’t upset me at all. We’re allowed to do things separately. It’s fine.“

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re not going to this sleep over.” Sylvain said. “Why not?”

“You know exactly why not.” Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“I know you’re scared of getting a boner in front of everyone, but if you do, would it really be the worst thing to ever happen?”

“Yes. It would be humiliating and awkward and-“

“Just hear me out for a minute…” Sylvain said.

“Sylvain. Whatever perverted nonsense is going on in that head of yours. I’m really not interested. Can we get back to training now?”

“In a minute. First, I want to talk about this sleep over. Say the other girls are practicing making out or whatever and...”

“Wait. Is that what you think they do?” Ingrid asked, looking at Sylvain.

“It is, isn’t it?” Felix shrugged. “What else would they do?”

“Don’t look at me.” Ingrid said, dismissively. “How would I know? I’ve never been to one before. But, I doubt it. If Seteth is allowing it, there’s no way...”

“Okay well anyway. Listen, so you’re sitting there while they’re making out and everything.” Sylvain said. “Of course you get an obvious boner and-“

“This already sounds like the beginning of every worst nightmare I’ve ever had.” Ingrid said.

“No way. You’d be in a room packed full of hot girls. Don’t you think they’d feel obligated to lend you a hand...or maybe even more than that...”

“No.” Ingrid said flatly. “Why would they?” She rolled her eyes. “Goddess, you can be such a pig sometimes.” She shook her head.

“What you don’t think it would be hot? You could have Dorothea and more.”

“I’m not even slightly interested in that sort of thing. Dorothea is the only person I’m interested in being intimate with and I can’t even manage that...”

“Would you just tell her about your dick already and stop whining about it.” Felix said.

“I’m trying. It’s not as easy as it seems.”

“Well do you think it’s going to get easier if you wait longer?” Felix said sarcastically.

“No. I know it won’t...you just don’t understand. No one does...” Ingrid handed her lance to Sylvain. “Here. I’m going to call it a day...”

Ingrid trudged off toward the large wooden doors of the training grounds.

“Do you always have to be such a jerk?” Sylvain shoved Felix’s shoulder. “Ingrid’s tough, but you know how sensitive she is about this. Would it kill you to be nice for once?”

Sylvain ran after Ingrid. “Ingrid. Wait.” He called out.

When Sylvain caught up to Ingrid, he stepped in front of her.

“Don’t let him get to you.” Sylvain said. “You know how he is.”

“It’s fine, Sylvain.” Ingrid said dismissively.

“You’re okay?”

“Yes.” Ingrid nodded.

“A bunch of the guys are going to hang out later, we were going to try to scare the girls. You’re welcome to join us since you don’t want to go to the sleep over.”

“Thanks.” Ingrid smiled slightly. “But, I think I just want to be alone for a while.”

“Okay.” Sylvain nodded. “I hope you change your mind though. If you do, come find us.”

* * *

Later that evening. Ingrid had been pacing back and forth about her room, practicing aloud all of the things she wanted to say to Dorothea.

“Dorothea...I have something important that I need to tell you. I’m...different from other girls. I have a...my body...I...I was born with...I have this condition-“

Ingrid slumped down on her bed and sighed heavily. “This is no use. I can’t even get the words out when I’m alone. How am I ever supposed to tell her?"

Ingrid ran her hand through her bangs as she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Ingrid called out.

The door opened and Dorothea stepped into view.

“Hey you.” Dorothea said sweetly.

“Hi.” Ingrid smiled. “I thought you’d be at the sleep over. I heard Seteth is letting everyone camp out in the reception hall.”

“He is, but we’re not meeting up until later. I assumed that you wouldn’t be going tonight, so I thought I’d keep you company for a while.” Dorothea walked toward the bed. “If you’re not too busy.”

“Not at all. That sounds nice.”

“I thought I heard you talking to someone, but I guess not.”

“Oh. I was just thinking out loud. That’s all.”

“Anything I can help with?” Dorothea reached down and took Ingrid’s hand.

“I don’t think so. It’s nothing. Would you like to sit down?” Ingrid slid over on the bed to make room for Dorothea.

“I’d love to.” Dorothea smirked as she instead sat down across Ingrid’s lap, wrapping her hands around the blonde’s neck.

“Oh. Um, okay.” Ingrid’s breath hitched in her throat.

“I’m sure we can find something fun to do together...” Dorothea said huskily as she pressed her lips to Ingrid’s.

Ingrid quickly felt an overwhelming sense of panic set in as Dorothea began to play with her long, blonde hair. She was used to Dorothea’s blatant flirting and forwardness, but this evening her advances were particularly strong and Ingrid was in no way prepared to handle them.

“Uh...I...um...” Ingrid stuttered, she felt her heart begin to pound relentlessly against her rib cage.

A strong heat flooded between her legs as she felt her penis involuntarily twitch in her pants. Ingrid took in a sharp breath, trying to keep her mind on as many un-arousing things as possible, trying her best to prevent herself from obtaining a desperately unwanted erection, but she knew at this point it was almost certainly inevitable. Dorothea was so close to her. The weight of the former songstress’ body perched on her lap, the intoxicatingly sweet scent of her perfume that made Ingrid’s head spin and the way Dorothea’s fingertips playfully danced through her hair all proved to be too much for Ingrid to handle. Her senses were rapidly overloading and she almost immediately began to stiffen beneath Dorothea’s thighs. Dorothea kissed Ingrid again, smiling against her lips as she felt Ingrid grow hard underneath her.

“Dorothea...I...” Ingrid stood up, lifting Dorothea up into her arms and off of her lap. “I...I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Ingrid set Dorothea down onto the bed, maintaining eye contact and silently praying that the former songstress’ eyes wouldn’t wander downward.

As much as Ingrid wanted to tell Dorothea the truth, she still felt wildly underprepared. Dorothea had caught her completely off guard and now she wasn’t thinking clearly enough to string together coherent thoughts. But, this was her room, she didn’t have anywhere to run this time, so trying to conceal her erection from view was her only option at the moment. Ingrid reached over and grabbed the nearest book from the night table at the head of her bed.

“I’m sorry. I have a lot of studying I should be doing.” Ingrid quickly sat back down on the bed, opening the book in her lap. “You know with exams coming up and everything, I can’t afford to neglect my studies.”

“Ingrid. We really need to talk. You’ve been so anxious lately and I want you to know that I understand why. I know what you’ve been trying to hide from me.” Dorothea’s eyes wandered down to the book that Ingrid had opened across her lap. “I figured it out.”

“Oh no.” Ingrid squeezed her eyes closed, her heart throbbed in her chest. It was too late. She silently cursed herself for being unable to control her own hormones. “Please Dorothea. You can’t tell anyone.” Ingrid begged. “I don’t want the whole academy to know about it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I’ve honestly been meaning to-I just...I didn’t know what to say-“ she rambled, panicking about every possible thing that Dorothea could be thinking. “I’ll understand if you want to stop seeing me, I wouldn’t blame you, but please keep it to yourself...”

“Why would you think I’d be so anxious to go tell everyone?” Dorothea questioned. “Or that I’d want to break up with you over this?”

“Because I’m not like the other girls...” Ingrid kept her eyes staunchly focused away from Dorothea. “I’m not normal-“

“So?” Dorothea shrugged. “That doesn’t matter. Who ever said being different is a bad thing?”

“I’m not just a little bit different. I’m a freak…”

“No, you’re not. You have a penis. So what?”

“You...you’re not upset?” Though Ingrid felt relieved, she still couldn’t bring herself to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Of course not. And I would never go around telling everyone.” Dorothea moved closer to Ingrid and took her hand in her own. “Please look at me.”

Ingrid hesitantly lifted her head, her gaze meeting Dorothea’s. Dorothea could tell that Ingrid was on the verge of tears and she could easily detect the anxiety in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“You don’t need to worry. This will stay only between us.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid breathed a heavy relieved sigh. “And I’m really, really sorry. I tried not to...you’re just so beautiful and when you kiss me...sometimes it...I swear I can’t control it...I hope I haven’t offended you or-“

Dorothea smiled.

“No need to apologize at all. I’m certainly not offended…I was hoping to get a rise out of you.” She winked. “It seems I succeeded in the most literal way.”

Ingrid couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh. She was grateful for Dorothea’s sense of humor and ability to lighten the mood. Ingrid was thankful that all of this was now finally out in the open. She felt relieved that she didn’t have to hide herself anymore, but most of all she was happy that Dorothea wasn’t upset, angry or disgusted.

“I’ve been trying like crazy. You always flirt and get my hopes up, then immediately shut down and take off on me when things start to get even a little bit heated between us.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been really nervous about how you’d react to this whole thing...I know I should have said something sooner, but I wanted to try to win you over before I told you. I thought maybe then it wouldn’t matter so much and you’d be able to overlook it.”

“It doesn’t matter at all. It never did, sweetheart.” Dorothea said. “I like you for who you are. That’s what matters.”

“I’m so glad. But, this isn’t exactly how I’d intended to have you find out...I’m sure it must have been...surprising and confusing for you...I’m sorry about that....”

“You think I’m only just finding out right this minute?” Dorothea chuckled.

Dorothea watched the color drain from Ingrid’s face.

“You...you already knew? For how long?”

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while now.”

Ingrid was genuinely surprised. She thought she had done a relatively good job hiding her secret until now. Every interaction she had ever had with Dorothea raced through her mind as she attempted to pinpoint when exactly it could have been that she had given herself away, but she couldn’t come up with any one specific instance. Ingrid was now more confused by the fact that Dorothea hadn’t said a single word whenever it was that she had initially discovered her secret.

“What would have made you think-“

“There were a few things. For instance, I started to notice the way you often keep your textbook in your lap, particularly during Manuela’s seminars and Professor Byleth’s lectures.”

Ingrid covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You just happen to like tits.” She shrugged. “Which is very lucky for me. Of course I’d prefer for you to look at mine instead. I’ve caught you checking them out plenty of times.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ingrid groaned. ”I-“

“Ingrid. It’s okay. I’m your girlfriend, you’re allowed to look. I encourage it.” Dorothea smiled. “And I love when you touch me.”

Dorothea reached up and gently stroked Ingrid’s hair. “Lectures must be especially frustrating for you. You’re so smart, I know that you know the answers to the questions, but you never volunteer to go to the blackboard, you hate giving reports in front of the class and you never do anything to draw attention to yourself either. It’s not the lecture material that’s hard, is it?”

Ingrid’s cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red.

“You’re not the only horny teenager to ever get a hard-on during class. It happens.” Dorothea said, matter-of-factly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t mean to-sometimes it just...even if I’m not thinking about sex...it’s not every day or anything like that-“

“I know that, silly.” Dorothea smiled. “Raging hormones and having to sit through classes surrounded by so many gorgeous girls all day. It’s bound to happen sometime.“

“But, how I hold my books during lecture? That’s really what made you suspect that I-“

“Oh no. That’s not the only thing. Actually, I didn’t really find that in itself particularly unusual until I began to piece together several other things I’ve noticed as well. Like there’s the way you’re always strategically hiding yourself behind other objects too. Furniture, weapons, clothing, you name it, you’ve stood behind it.”

Ingrid sighed heavily.

“You also won’t ever change clothes in front of me or any of the other girls. You always have an excuse for skipping the sleep overs, you won’t even stay in my room…only to cuddle with me.”

“I didn’t realize I was so obvious.” Ingrid stared down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend.

“Well honestly I still couldn’t be certain about it. Those things are all mostly circumstantial. But, there was one morning at the stable, that’s when I knew for sure. Your riding trousers are what finally betrayed you. They aren’t exactly the most forgiving of garments when you’re slightly...excited.”

“Sylvain told me to try going one size bigger in my riding pants.” She gritted her teeth. “Damn it. Why didn’t I listen?”

“Your riding pants look fantastic. I think you fill them out quite well.” Dorothea smiled. “I wouldn’t change sizes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything when you first thought-or especially when you actually saw-“

“I didn’t think that much of it, to be honest. I mean sure I was surprised when I first found myself actually considering the possibility. But, it’s not an issue at all. We don’t need to make it into one. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I’m so grateful.” Ingrid said. “You have no idea.”

“At first, I thought it would be better to wait for you to come to me yourself with this. I didn’t want to push you too much, but you’re obviously very shy about it. I could tell that avoiding the subject and trying to hide it was only making things even more difficult for you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t work up the nerve to tell you myself. I even practiced what to say, I just couldn’t ever manage to get the right words out.”

“That’s why I thought you could use a little nudge. Maybe it was wrong of me to basically force you into talking about this. It wasn’t my intention at all to embarrass or upset you, so I hope you’re not angry. I just didn’t want you to have to feel like you needed to hide this from me anymore and I wasn’t sure that you’d be able to tell me the truth unless there was no way for you to deny it.”

“I’m not angry. I’m grateful. You initiated a difficult conversation between us that was long overdue. One that I was too much of a coward to start myself.”

“Don’t say that.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek. “I can understand how this would be difficult for you to talk about.”

“You’re certain this doesn’t bother you? It’s all right if you’re...uncomfortable about it or at least need some time away from me to process your thoughts. I’ll understand. I at least prepared myself for that possibility already.”

“I’m not uncomfortable at all. I am curious about some things though...”

“I assumed you would be.” Ingrid nodded.

“Is it okay if I ask a few questions?”

“Sure.” Ingrid agreed. “What do you want to know?”

“You have the full package, right? Penis and testicles too?”

“That’s right. All of that.” Ingrid blushed, she didn’t expect to be so embarrassed at the sound of the words coming from Dorothea’s lips. They were only body parts and shouldn’t be anything to be embarrassed about.

“Are you circumcised?”

“I...am...yes...does that make a difference?” Ingrid asked, nervously.

“No. Not really. I was just wondering.” Dorothea said, reassuringly. “Obviously you can get erections just fine. You can orgasm normally, can’t you?”

“I can.” Ingrid nodded. “I don’t think I would have survived these past few months if I couldn’t.” Ingrid intended to take a more lighthearted tone to help lighten the mood, but her tone instead ended up sounding much more serious and matter-of-fact.

Dorothea chuckled. “So then...when you masturbate...when you finish, do you ejaculate or does it just feel good, but nothing else happens...”

Ingrid was surprised at how casually and easily Dorothea spoke all of these typically considered embarrassing words. The former songstress didn’t seem bothered, embarrassed or self-conscious in the slightest.

“No. I mean...yes. It does feel good, but I also do...um...that.” Ingrid said, awkwardly.

“In that case, are you able to get another woman pregnant then?”

“I’m not sure. The doctors I’ve seen in The Kingdom don’t know. They haven’t dealt with a case like mine before. They said everything seems to be normal and functional. They said there are herbs and some treatments that I could try which may help to increase my potency, but there’s really no way of knowing if I can produce children until I actually try to...”

“Does anyone else here know besides me?”

“Only a few people. Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain, and Leonie. Professor Manuela also knows in case I have any medical concerns while I’m here. And Mercedes accidentally found out not long after we met at the academy, following a very unfortunate and embarrassing tea party mishap in her room.”

“What happened?” Dorothea asked.

“Well, she invited me to her room for tea and snacks after we had stable duty together one afternoon. I was nervous and clumsy. I knocked my cup over, spilling tea and pastry all over myself. Being the naturally sweet person that she is, Mercedes insisted on helping me clean myself up. Before I could even protest, she already had a handkerchief in hand, blotting the stain on the front of my riding trousers...I’m sure you can figure out what happened next...” Ingrid blushed deeply again. “I wasn’t used to ever being touched there…I accidentally...well...I ended up ruining that pair of underwear.”

“Oh no.” Dorothea chuckled, placing her hand in front of her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I really don’t mean to laugh. I’m sure it wasn’t funny at all for you.”

“I guess it was a little funny, thinking back on it now anyway.” Ingrid chuckled. “At the time it was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life. I was absolutely mortified. Thankfully, I have a little more control now. And fortunately, Mercedes is very kind and not one to gossip.”

“So she took it well then, I’m assuming? You two seem friendly enough.”

“What? Sh...she didn’t. We never...I couldn’t...”

Dorothea didn’t speak, but only confusingly furrowed her eyebrows at Ingrid.

“Wait...oh Goddess. You meant how did she take the situation...not my-“ her face and neck quickly flushed a deep shade of red at her misunderstanding.

“Well, well, well...someone certainly has her mind in the gutter, yes?” Dorothea giggled.

“I’m sorry. I feel so dumb-I’m a complete idiot-“

“You’re not. Relax.” Dorothea leaned over and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s. “I’m glad you’re opening up about this. It’s great that we’re finally talking about it.”

“Dorothea...you don’t think anyone else knows about me...do you? If you noticed all those things and were able to figure it out, now I’m worried that others may have as well.”

“Calm down.” Dorothea reached up and comfortingly ran her fingers through Ingrid’s hair. “I don’t think anyone else knows. I think it was easier for me to figure out because I’ve been closer to you than most people and I’ve paid a lot of attention. We’ve spent so much time together lately. Besides, a lot of the girls like to gossip and I haven’t heard anyone ever mention anything. Especially Hilda. She always knows everyone’s business and this is something that’s never come up before.”

“Good.” Ingrid breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Some of the girls do question why you’ve never come to any of the sleep overs, but I don’t think they have any idea. I used to wonder a lot too. I was always disappointed that you never joined us, but then I began to understand why you haven’t. That’s why I never pressured you to come, even though I always wanted you to.”

“It’s not that I’ve never wanted to come to the sleep overs. I do like the other girls here and I feel terrible about always making excuses for myself. I’m already awkward enough, but I’m usually more comfortable around the boys. Although I don’t feel like I always fit in with them…I know I definitely don’t fit in with the girls, so I’ve always spent a lot of time alone.”

“Listen to me. You fit in just fine.” Dorothea leaned over and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s cheek. “You’re as much of a girl as the rest of us and always welcome to join in on whatever we’re doing. If anyone ever has a problem with that, then they’ll have me to answer to. And they won’t like it.”

Ingrid smiled softly and leaned over to hug Dorothea, who happily returned the embrace. “Thanks. You better hurry and get to the sleep over though. I wouldn’t want you to miss anything because of me.”

“I’m not leaving you alone. If you’re not going, then I’ll stay here with you instead. They won’t miss me.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do that. I wish I could go, but no matter how much I try, I absolutely can’t control what happens in my sleep...the last thing I want is to risk waking up in front of everyone with a huge, embarrassing-“

“Huge, huh?” Dorothea chuckled. “Well, I’m certainly not complaining...but, maybe you aren’t quite as modest as I thought you were.” She teased.

“Oh. No. I’m sorry. That’s not exactly what I meant.” Ingrid blushed. “I’ll be honest...you shouldn’t get your hopes up. I’m not very big.”

“I was only teasing.” Dorothea said. “I couldn’t care less about your size. It’s not important.”

“Even small, something that’s on the wrong body has still always felt much too big, you know?”

“Aw, Ingrid. There’s nothing wrong with you or your body at all, okay? Please try to get that out of your head.” Dorothea said reassuringly, placing her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You’re perfect exactly the way you are.”

“Thank you, Dorothea.” Ingrid smiled slightly. “It really does mean a lot to me to hear you say that.”

“You must feel so relieved to finally have this all off of your chest.” Dorothea gently cupped Ingrid’s cheek.

“I do feel quite relieved, yes.” Ingrid agreed. “Trying to keep my secret from you was really starting to take a toll on me and our relationship.”

“I know, but everything is okay now. Since everyone else is busy, maybe tonight you and I can finally have our own sleep over? Just the two of us.”

”That sounds great.” Ingrid leaned in and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s.

When the kiss was broken, Dorothea glanced downward as Ingrid shifted underneath the book that she still had clutched tightly across her lap.

“Are you…still hard?” Dorothea asked.

“A little...” Ingrid’s cheeks burned, she tightly pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes closed.

Dorothea took the book from Ingrid, closed it and placed it back on the nightstand, out of the way. “I’d be happy to help with that. If you want me to.”

“I...would...” Ingrid slowly opened her eyes, her gaze wandered upward until her deep green eyes locked themselves intently on Dorothea’s equally vibrant green eyes.

Ingrid felt the former songstress’ hand slowly slide up over her thigh. Dorothea leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s as she moved to straddle the blonde’s lap. Ingrid closed her eyes as she felt Dorothea’s tongue slowly trace her bottom lip. When Ingrid parted her lips, Dorothea didn’t waste any time in quickly dipping her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Dorothea’s tongue massaged Ingrid’s and the former songstress began to slowly undo the buttons on Ingrid’s shirt. When Dorothea reached the last button, she pulled away from Ingrid’s lips only to begin kissing her neck instead. Ingrid placed her hands around Dorothea’s waist, feeling the former songstress’ lips graze over her throat. Dorothea slid her hands up over Ingrid’s bra-clad breasts, she lifted the shirt off of her shoulders and dropped it into a heap on the floor. Ingrid’s lips quickly found Dorothea’s again as the former songstress’ hand slowly traced its way over the blonde’s inner thigh. Ingrid couldn’t even describe how free she felt at this moment, it was wonderful to be able to share this kind of intimate time with Dorothea and not once have to worry about having to hide the inevitable erection that almost always followed. Ingrid groaned into the kiss as Dorothea used her hand to gently cup the ever-growing bulge at the crotch of her trousers.

After a few minutes, Dorothea stood up from Ingrid’s lap and held her hand out, urging the blonde to stand as well. Once Ingrid had gotten up off of the bed, Dorothea’s eyes wandered from Ingrid’s face, down her body until they settled on her belt buckle. Dorothea reached down and very slowly undid Ingrid’s belt. Ingrid watched, completely paralyzed, as Dorothea tugged her riding pants down her thighs. Dorothea’s eyes were drawn to the now quite prominent bulge in Ingrid’s underwear. The way Dorothea looked at her caused the blonde’s cheeks to grow even warmer than they already were. No one aside from her doctors had ever seen her penis before and now the only thing separating Dorothea from her naked lower half was the thin fabric of her underwear which did absolutely nothing in the way of masking her arousal. Dorothea noticed the redness of Ingrid’s face, neck and chest further deepen.

“Are you okay?” Dorothea asked. “If you don’t want to do this, I’ll stop. Please don’t feel pressured. It’s all right if you’re not ready.”

“No. I want this.” Ingrid said. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“It’s all right. Try not to be so self-conscious. It’s only me.” Dorothea gently placed her hand on Ingrid’s chest and kissed her. “You don’t have anything to be worried about.”

Dorothea then slid her hand down Ingrid’s bra-covered breasts and bare abdomen to the waistband of her underwear.

“Is it okay if we get these out of the way?” Dorothea asked, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of Ingrid’s shorts, but decided to make no further effort to remove them until Ingrid gave her consent to do so.

“Yes.” Ingrid nodded. Her heart throbbed and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Dorothea slowly slid Ingrid’s underwear down her thighs and to her knees, finally freeing the blonde’s hardened member from its constraints. She took a moment to carefully survey her girlfriend’s endowment as it stood proudly at attention in front of her, now almost fully erect. Dorothea had immediately noted Ingrid’s size. Despite what she had said, Ingrid certainly wasn’t small by any standard. It was clear to Dorothea that Ingrid was either not nearly as small as she thought herself to be or she was simply very humble.

“Oh my...” Dorothea raised her eyebrows. “Look at you.”

Ingrid panicked, she looked down at her member, unsure of what Dorothea was thinking.

“Do you honestly think you’re small, or were you just playing coy with me?” Dorothea asked, wrapping her hand around Ingrid’s shaft and beginning to stroke her to her maximum length.

Ingrid’s member felt smooth in Dorothea’s hand. The former songstress was a little surprised that her girlfriend didn’t have any pubic hair at all. For a moment, Dorothea wondered if the lack of hair was due to some hormonal side effect of Ingrid’s condition or if she simply just preferred a smooth aesthetic and was very particular about her grooming habits. After several more strokes of Dorothea’s hand, Ingrid had easily achieved a full-fledged erection. She was now without question much harder than she had ever been in her entire life and to the point where she was almost painfully erect.

“You...you don’t think I‘m small?” Ingrid asked, a pleasurable sigh following behind her question as she glanced downward at her member in Dorothea’s hand.

“No.” Dorothea gently circled her thumb over Ingrid’s swollen tip. “You’re actually well above average.”

“I...really?” Ingrid said, apparently very surprised. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Of course not.” Dorothea said as she began to stoke Ingrid again. “Don’t sell yourself short because you aren’t.” She giggled. “No wonder your riding pants couldn’t hide it.”

“Mmmm.” A small sigh escaped from Ingrid’s lips, Dorothea’s hand was gentle and so much softer than her own. It felt warm and extremely pleasurable unhurriedly working up and down her shaft.

“Feel good?” Dorothea asked, her voice was soft and sultry as it flooded Ingrid’s ears, arousing her almost as much as each stoke of Dorothea’s fist.

“Yes...” Ingrid nodded and closed her eyes, her breath catching in her throat.

“You’re so hard.” Dorothea whispered huskily into Ingrid’s ear as her hand continued to move up and down the blonde’s shaft. “Is this how you usually do it? Don’t be afraid to tell me what you like.” She punctuated her statement with a gentle nip to Ingrid’s ear.

“Tighter.” Ingrid groaned. “And just a little faster.”

“You got it.” Dorothea tightened her grip around Ingrid’s shaft as her hand began sliding up and down a bit more quickly.

This sensation didn’t feel entirely dissimilar to the way Ingrid usually stroked herself, but knowing that it was instead, Dorothea’s fist pumping up and down her length made the experience that much more exciting and exceedingly better than what she was used to.

“Oh...” Ingrid moaned.

Ingrid’s whole body stiffened and she began intermittently thrusting her hips to meet Dorothea’s hand, searching for any additional friction that she could possibly get.

When a small bead of pre-ejaculate had begun leaking from Ingrid’s tip, Dorothea quickly seized the opportunity to better lubricate her girlfriend’s shaft. Ingrid leaned forward and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s as the former songstress continued to stroke her, now utilizing long, drawn out teasing motions and every so often stopping to gently twist her hand around the sensitive head. After a few moments, Dorothea broke the kiss and removed her hand from Ingrid’s member. Ingrid groaned at the sudden loss of contact, combating the almost overwhelming urge to wrap her own hand around her shaft and continue stroking herself, but she was much too preoccupied with watching Dorothea unbutton her uniform jacket. Dorothea took her hat from her head and carelessly tossed it aside before also discarding her jacket and undershirt as well. Ingrid’s eyes immediately glued themselves to Dorothea’s large, full breasts which were pushed upward and threatening to spill out of her silky pale blue bra.

“See something you like?” Dorothea asked, glancing down at her own breasts.

Ingrid eagerly nodded, physically unable to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend’s breasts.

“Touch me.” Dorothea took Ingrid’s hands and placed them on her breasts.

Ingrid gently massaged Dorothea’s breasts through the fabric of her bra, at this point, she was so intensely focused on Dorothea’s breasts in her hands that she had nearly forgotten the fact that she was still rock hard and Dorothea hadn’t yet resumed touching her. Ingrid continued fondling Dorothea’s breasts over top of her bra, excited to feel the former songstress’ nipples stiffen against her palms. Dorothea reached down and wrapped her hand around Ingrid’s shaft again, resuming pumping up and down the blonde’s entire length. Ingrid watched Dorothea’s breasts subtly bounce up and down in her bra due to the motions of her hand continuing to work Ingrid’s member. It wasn’t long before Dorothea abruptly removed her hand again, not giving Ingrid the chance to even get anywhere close to climaxing. Ingrid’s hips involuntarily jumped upward, chasing Dorothea’s hand which was now more noticeably absent than ever.

“I realize that I can’t possibly give you a better hand job than you’ve already learned how to give yourself...”

“I don’t know. I think you’re doing pretty well.” Ingrid grinned. “It feels a lot better to have you do it.”

Dorothea smiled and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Ingrid’s lips. “I was thinking of trying something else instead...something you might like a little better.”

Ingrid’s heart began pounding wildly against her chest and her eyes widened as she watched Dorothea slowly sink down to her knees in front of her.

“I’m guessing you’ve never had-“ Dorothea glanced up at Ingrid.

“N-no. Never.” Ingrid interjected, shaking her head.

“Good. This’ll be fun.” Once Dorothea had settled into a comfortable kneeling position in front of Ingrid, she took her length into her hands again. “One request though, please try not to come on my face or in my hair. Anywhere else you wanna shoot is fine with me. Okay?”

Ingrid blushed. She didn’t speak, but rather nodded in affirmation to indicate that she understood.

“Perfect.” Dorothea leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue up Ingrid’s entire length to her tip. She wrapped her hand around the base of her shaft as she took only the head into her mouth, teasing her tongue around the tip. Her other hand quickly went to work, paying some attention to Ingrid’s testicles. Ingrid closed her eyes and tightly clenched her fists at her sides, feeling Dorothea’s tongue tease its way all around her incredibly sensitive head while her hand gently massaged her testicles.

“Uhhhh...” Ingrid sighed.

After a few moments, Ingrid’s knees buckled a little when she felt Dorothea’s warm, wet mouth very slowly begin to inch down her erection. Dorothea tightened her fist slightly around the base of Ingrid’s shaft and began slowly sucking her.

“Oh Goddess.” Ingrid groaned quietly, keeping her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Dorothea eventually discontinued fondling Ingrid’s testicles and instead wrapped her hand around the back of Ingrid’s strong, muscular upper thigh, gently digging her fingernails into pale, sensitive flesh as her mouth bobbed up and down Ingrid’s length.

“Dorothea.” Ingrid moaned. “That feels...so good. Mmm...”

Dorothea slowly swirled her tongue around Ingrid’s head again and smirked slyly to herself. Ingrid whimpered quietly as Dorothea’s tongue teased her member. Dorothea didn’t expect Ingrid would be an overly vocal lover, but hearing even her hushed moans and soft whimpers of pleasure was certainly arousing enough. Underneath her skirt, Dorothea’s panties were already wet and now clung uncomfortably to her center, it was uncommon for her to become this aroused if even at all while giving a blow job. As much as she now desperately wanted to touch herself, or better yet have Ingrid touch her, Dorothea tried her best to disregard her own ever-growing arousal to focus solely on Ingrid’s pleasure for the time being.

This sensation of being sucked and licked was completely foreign to Ingrid. It felt amazing and completely unlike anything she’d ever experienced during masturbation. She had certainly fantasized about Dorothea performing this very act for her many times before and she was immensely enjoying herself, although now in reality, something about it made Ingrid also feel slightly shy and vulnerable at the same time.

“Oh...mmm...” Inexperience had also left Ingrid unsure of exactly what to do with her hands, so she kept them clenched in tight fists at her sides, her knuckles now beginning to turn white.

After a few minutes, Dorothea removed her mouth from Ingrid’s length, to take in a much-needed breath. Ingrid slowly opened her eyes when she felt Dorothea place her hand over one of her own clenched fists. Dorothea encouraged Ingrid to loosen her fist and then guided her hand to her head, where Ingrid immediately slipped her fingers into Dorothea’s soft, brunette locks. Dorothea looked up at Ingrid, green eyes meeting green eyes as she wrapped one hand around the base of the blonde’s shaft and took her length into her mouth again. Ingrid moaned softly, gently running her fingers through Dorothea’s hair and finding herself physically unable to break eye contact as the former songstress continued passionately sucking her.

It wasn’t much longer that Ingrid began to feel the telltale sensation of her testicles tightening as Dorothea’s teeth gently grazed along her shaft. She knew that she was now getting dangerously close to the edge.

“Dorothea, stop!” Ingrid forced herself to quickly withdraw from Dorothea’s mouth, though she desperately didn’t want to do so.

“What’s wrong?” Dorothea asked, looking up at her girlfriend. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. I was just getting really close to-“ Ingrid said, panting heavily.

“Good. That’s the point.” Dorothea interjected with a small chuckle. “I do really appreciate the warning though.”

“I just didn’t want you to have to-I can finish myself-if you’d rather not-“

“No no. I’ll take care of you.” Dorothea smiled up at her girlfriend, while very slowly stroking her with a loose fist.

“You’re sure? Please don’t feel...obligated.” Ingrid groaned, slightly distracted by Dorothea’s hand, steadily stroking her up and down. “If you don’t...want...uh...”

“Positive.” Dorothea slowly swirled her tongue around Ingrid’s tip and sucked her a few times before then running her tongue along the underside of Ingrid’s shaft from the base all the way to the tip. “You wanna come in my mouth?”

“What? I-I-uh...” Ingrid’s heart thumped hard against her chest and her knees began to feel weak as Dorothea continued sucking her. Ingrid’s mind was reeling as she found herself completely unprepared to respond to such a question. She expected, if anything at all, that Dorothea would just finish her with her hand. Ingrid would have been lying if she said she didn’t want to experience how it felt to climax inside Dorothea’s warm, skilled mouth, but at the same time, she certainly didn’t want her girlfriend to do anything that she didn’t want to do.

“It’s okay.” Dorothea said, easily sensing Ingrid’s apprehensions. “I want you to. Just focus on how this feels. Don’t worry about anything else.” Dorothea used one of her hands to cup and gently squeeze Ingrid’s tightening testicles. She then once again swallowed down the majority of her length.

Ingrid watched Dorothea’s head bob up and down, her member sliding between her lips as the former songstress sucked her to a completely new height of pleasure. Ingrid closed her eyes again and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, almost hard enough to actually draw blood. She released a deep, guttural groan, indicative of her rapidly approaching orgasm. Ingrid held on firmly to Dorothea’s hair, but was very careful not to tug too sharply at her soft brunette tresses. Dorothea quickly removed her mouth to take in another short breath.

“You ready to come for me?” Dorothea asked, huskily.

“So ready.” Ingrid whimpered, breathlessly. “I can’t take much more.” Her heart pounded hard against her chest, she felt a strong tightening sensation deep in the pit of her stomach as Dorothea continued to tease and slowly roll her testicles between her fingertips while simultaneously sucking her. Ingrid was now more intensely aware of Dorothea’s tongue flat against the underside of her shaft as the former songstress’ mouth slid up and down her length. Her mind and body were being overloaded by many different sensations all at once. Ingrid now felt as though she was going to burst and knew that she couldn’t possibly hold back any longer even if she tried.

“Dorothea. Now. I’m going to-“ Ingrid warned, but the rest of her sentence was enveloped by a loud moan.

The blonde’s entire body tensed, her member throbbed and Dorothea felt the first warm spurt of Ingrid’s climax fall onto her tongue. Ingrid’s eyes slammed shut, the amount of pleasure she was now experiencing was overwhelming to say the least. Her first non self-induced orgasm felt far better than she ever could have imagined it would. Releasing into Dorothea’s mouth felt incredibly exciting and satisfying. It couldn’t compare in the slightest to finishing into a handkerchief, or all over her own hand or body as she usually did when she was alone. Dorothea continued sucking, albeit much more slowly and gently, remaining mindful of her girlfriend’s post-orgasm heightened sensitivity as she allowed Ingrid to finish spilling into her mouth. Ingrid let out a satisfied sigh, she opened her eyes and glanced downward at her girlfriend as Dorothea slowly released her rapidly softening length. The former songstress then without hesitation, swallowed down all that the young aspiring knight had to give.

Although Ingrid was now feeling a bit unsteady on her feet after such an intense orgasm, she reached downward and offered her hand to help Dorothea stand up.

“How was that?” Dorothea asked. “Okay?”

“Are you kidding? That was more than just okay. That was...” Ingrid said, trying to catch her breath. “Wow. I’ve never...”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Dorothea smiled. “That was my goal after all.”

“Thank you-sorry is it weird to say that afterward?” Ingrid panicked. “I’m trying not to be awkward, but I really don’t know the proper etiquette for this situation...”

“No. It’s not weird.” Dorothea shook her head as she ran her fingers through Ingrid’s hair. “Gratitude is always nice.”

“I just hope it wasn’t too...unpleasant for you. As much as I liked and appreciate you doing that, I imagine it can’t be the most enjoyable experience for you.”

“When you like your partner as much as I like you, it’s really quite enjoyable.” Dorothea said reassuringly. “And believe me, I must like you a lot...I don’t usually swallow.” She winked.

“Oh. You really didn’t have to do that.” Ingrid blushed. “I never expected you to. I hope you don’t think that I did. I wouldn’t have been offended if you-“

“I did it because I wanted to.” Dorothea said sincerely. “With you, I don’t mind.”

“Well, that’s good then.” Ingrid said awkwardly. She was relieved to hear Dorothea’s words, but nevertheless her eyes remained focused on the floor as she pulled her underwear and pants back up to her waist. “Would you like me to go get you some water or tea? I might at least still have some candies that Annette gave me around here somewhere...” Ingrid stepped over to her desk and began opening drawers. “I think...”

“Aww.” Dorothea reached out and took Ingrid’s forearm in her hands, pulling the blonde back toward her. “You’re worried about the way you taste, is that it?” Dorothea gently ran her fingers up and down Ingrid’s arm.

“That did cross my mind, yes...I was caught off guard. Everything happened so quickly, I didn’t consider it beforehand. I definitely didn’t expect you to let me...”

“You’re absolutely fine.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “You’re completely normal.”

Ingrid nodded, but couldn’t will herself to look Dorothea in the eyes.

“Ingrid. I just sucked your dick and now you’re deciding that you’re too shy to even look at me?” Dorothea chuckled, using her fingers to gently lift the blonde’s chin upward until they made eye contact. “You don’t need to be so concerned and embarrassed about every little thing. It’s okay.”

“I’m trying…but this is all completely new territory for me...”

“I know. If it makes you feel any better, you’re absolutely the politest blow job I’ve ever given. It’s nice to have someone with manners for once. Someone who doesn’t force me to my knees or try to make me gag. I can’t tell you how much I hate that.”

“I would never...that’s happened to you?” Ingrid said, a horrified expression on her face.

“You’re so innocent.” Dorothea smiled. “But, yes. It’s happened. Too often.” She nodded. “So politeness is always very much appreciated. Not to mention, being a good partner is always the best way to ensure future encounters.”

“I’d...like that.” Ingrid smiled, sheepishly. “Um...Dorothea. Listen, I realize that I’m wildly out of realm of expertise here, but I would very much like to return the favor, if you’ll let me.”

“Oh I’d happily take you up on that offer. You have no idea how much I’ve thought about it.”

“You’ve thought about me...um....” Ingrid blushed, finding herself unable to finish her sentence.

“More times than I can count. I’ve seen you eat. I know you’re good at using your tongue.” Dorothea raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss Ingrid, but stopped herself before doing so.

“I’m sorry. You probably don’t want me to kiss you right now...” Dorothea said. “It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with it. A lot of people aren’t.”

“I don’t mind. I wouldn’t let something like that bother me.” Ingrid leaned forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s without any hesitation at all.

As they kissed, Ingrid slowly tugged Dorothea’s uniform skirt down her hips and thighs. She let the garment fall to the floor, revealing her girlfriend’s pale blue panties which matched her bra. Dorothea stepped out of her skirt and then went to work removing her boots and socks while Ingrid simultaneously pulled off her own boots and socks. Ingrid then quickly pulled her pants back down and removed them, but kept her underwear on. Dorothea reached behind Ingrid’s back and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts. Ingrid backed Dorothea toward the bed, she carefully laid Dorothea down and climbed on top of her. Ingrid leaned down and captured Dorothea’s lips in a kiss as she reached underneath her girlfriend’s body and clumsily fumbled around with the hooks on her bra.

“Sorry. This is a lot harder when it’s another person.” Ingrid said, frustrated.

“You’re okay.” Dorothea sat up and leaned forward to aid her girlfriend in removing the garment. “Take your time.”

“There. Got it.” Ingrid said as the clasp on the back of Dorothea’s bra finally gave way.

Ingrid slid the straps down Dorothea’s shoulders and off of her body, revealing the former songstress’ bare breasts. Ingrid leaned down and very gently kissed Dorothea’s chest as well as all over her breasts. Dorothea slipped her hand behind Ingrid’s head. As the blonde continued to kiss her, Dorothea could feel the hesitation behind each one of Ingrid’s gentle, tentative kisses.

“You can be a little more aggressive if you want to.” Dorothea said. “I don’t mind if you leave marks.”

Ingrid nodded and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. She then pulled away from Dorothea’s lips and kissed her way back down the former songstress’ neck and chest. Ingrid kissed Dorothea’s breasts again, this time gently sucking her girlfriend’s flesh into her mouth. Ingrid’s teeth grazed over Dorothea’s smooth, pale skin and her tongue darted out, flicking itself over one of Dorothea’s stiff nipples. The blonde slowly swirled her tongue around the former songstress’ nipple before taking the hardened nub into her mouth. Dorothea let out a small whimper of pleasure as Ingrid began sucking. Dorothea’s eyes fluttered closed as Ingrid ravished her upper body, gently biting and sucking her sensitive flesh along the way.

A pleasurable sigh fell from Dorothea’s lips as Ingrid alternated between licking and sucking both of her breasts and nipples. Ingrid took her time, making certain to pay an equal amount of attention to each of Dorothea’s breasts. The former songstress squirmed on the bed under Ingrid’s touch. She was now practically dripping wet and desperate for Ingrid to move lower. Dorothea took Ingrid’s wrist and slowly guided her hand toward her center. Ingrid glanced downward to Dorothea’s panties, she could tell that Dorothea was certainly already wet, as a substantial dark patch of wetness had appeared on the garment. Ingrid slid her hand underneath the waistband of Dorothea’s panties. Her fingers wandered over Dorothea’s center and slipped into her ample wetness, taking some time to unhurriedly explore her girlfriend’s slick folds.

“You’re really wet.” Ingrid whispered as her fingertips just barely dipped past her girlfriend’s entrance.

“It’s all for you.” Dorothea said, softly. She stared lustfully up into Ingrid’s eyes and used her index finger to trace Ingrid’s jawline from her earlobe to her chin. “I always feel this way when I think about you and I like this.”

Dorothea released a pleasurable sigh, her eyes fluttered closed as Ingrid’s fingers continued to wander. Ingrid gently brushed against Dorothea’s hardened clit, causing the former songstress’ leg to involuntarily twitch. Curious and anxious to bring Dorothea as much pleasure as she had brought her. Ingrid quickly found that same spot again and began, a bit too enthusiastically, rubbing hard, quick circles.

“Easy.” Dorothea said, quietly as she shifted on the bed. “I’m really sensitive.”

“I’m sorry.” Ingrid immediately discontinued the movement of her fingers. “I didn’t-“

“It’s okay.” Dorothea placed her hand behind Ingrid’s head and pulled her down for a kiss. “Just try to be a bit gentler down there. Can I show you?”

“Yes...o...of course. I want to do whatever you like.” Ingrid nodded. “I just want you to feel good...”

“You’re sweet.” Dorothea reached up and kissed her girlfriend again. “Take my panties off, okay?”

Ingrid did as instructed, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Dorothea’s panties and slowly pulled them down her thighs and legs before tossing them away. Ingrid’s eyes curiously wandered to Dorothea’s center, she was smooth and glistened with a considerable amount of her own lust. Ingrid’s attention was also immediately drawn to Dorothea’s clit, which was swollen and desperately begging to be paid some attention. Dorothea sat up a little and spread her legs further apart. Since this was the first time Ingrid had ever seen a nude woman with a different anatomy from her own, Dorothea refrained from touching herself for a few moments so as to allow Ingrid the opportunity to familiarize herself with her body.

“Here. Like this.” Dorothea reached down between her own legs and slowly began rubbing small circles on her clit with her index and middle fingers. Ingrid watched Dorothea shift on the bed as her fingers continued moving. “Slow and steady.”

Ingrid glanced up to her girlfriend’s face, making eye contact for a few long moments before her eyes firmly glued themselves to Dorothea’s hand once again. Watching her girlfriend pleasure herself was beginning to arouse Ingrid all over again.

“Just a light touch is more than enough here. You feel a lot more sensitive whenever you’re hard, right?” Dorothea asked, looking at Ingrid.

“Yeah. Absolutely.” Ingrid nodded.

“This is the same kind of thing.” Dorothea said. “So you don’t wanna be too rough or use too much pressure when you touch...”

“I understand.” Ingrid leaned forward and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s.

As they kissed, Ingrid reached her hand down to Dorothea’s center, she gently pushed Dorothea’s hand aside, replacing it with her own. She used the pads of her index and middle fingers to begin several cycles of slow, small circles on her girlfriend’s clit.

“Is that better?” Ingrid asked.

“Yes...that’s good...mmmm....” Dorothea exhaled heavily and squeezed her eyes closed.

Ingrid continued the same motions for several minutes, eventually feeling Dorothea’s hips subtly begin to buck against her fingers. She stared down at Dorothea, her eyes were still tightly closed and she whimpered softly beneath her. Ingrid was almost in shock that Dorothea was seemingly experiencing so much pleasure from such a soft and gentle touch. Ingrid eventually abandoned Dorothea’s stiff bundle of nerves and trailed her fingers lower to her entrance, where she tentatively slipped two of her fingers inside. The blonde could instantly feel Dorothea’s muscles clenching around her fingers and drawing them in. Ingrid slowly began thrusting her fingers in and out of Dorothea’s body.

“Oh. Ingrid.” Dorothea sighed, slowly raising her hips from the bed to meet Ingrid’s hand. “Yes...”

Eventually, once Ingrid had gained enough courage, she began slowly kissing her way down Dorothea’s abdomen. Ingrid laid down on the bed, she gently parted Dorothea’s thighs and settled in between them. Her natural scent was inviting, drawing Ingrid in and further arousing her as she felt her member stiffen in her underwear, against the mattress.

Ingrid hesitated for a moment and looked up at her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes. Please feel free to guide me.” Ingrid said. “I’m an eager learner.”

Ingrid took a deep breath. She leaned in and tentatively licked one single stroke from Dorothea’s entrance upward. Ingrid allowed the moisture to linger on her tongue for a moment, Dorothea was mostly sweet with a hint of saltiness. The taste wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest, in fact, Ingrid found herself very much enjoying it.

“Mmmmm...” Dorothea sighed happily and spread her legs further apart, relishing each slow, steady stroke of Ingrid’s tongue. “Ingrid...”

Dorothea placed her hand on top of Ingrid’s head. She slipped her fingers into soft blonde hair, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched her girlfriend’s head bob in between her thighs.

“Am I doing okay?” Ingrid asked, glancing up at her girlfriend with concerned eyes, desperately seeking Dorothea’s praise.

Dorothea responded with a smile and nod just before Ingrid dipped her head back down and continued to explore Dorothea’s most sensitive areas. Dorothea sunk down into the mattress as Ingrid barely grazed the bottom of her clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Higher...just a little higher.” Dorothea moaned, gently running her fingers through Ingrid’s hair.

Ingrid happily obliged, she took a deep breath and slowly swirled her tongue around Dorothea’s swollen bundle of nerves.

“You’re doing...great.” Dorothea cried out.

Ingrid smiled proudly to herself when she felt Dorothea’s grip tighten on her hair as her girlfriend released a quiet, satisfied moan. It felt good to know that Dorothea was receiving pleasure due to her diligent efforts. Ingrid then wrapped her lips around Dorothea’s hardened nub, granting her a few gentle, tentative sucks while constantly reminding herself not to be too rough.

“Yes! Right there!” Dorothea’s back arched up off of the bed, bringing her center in even closer contact with Ingrid’s mouth.

Ingrid sucked just slightly harder while also periodically supplementing with steady, even strokes of her tongue.

“Oh! Just like that.” Dorothea moaned loudly.

Dorothea really didn’t expect Ingrid to be quite so good at this the first time, but she certainly wasn’t complaining one bit.

“Ingrid.” Dorothea panted. “Use your fingers too.”

“Okay.” As Ingrid continued to attentively lick and suck, the blonde brought her hand upward, and slipped two of her fingers inside her girlfriend. Ingrid carefully pumped her fingers in out of Dorothea’s center in a steady rhythm.

“Don’t stop. I’m almost there.”

Ingrid doubled her efforts, her tongue instinctively went into overdrive as she felt Dorothea’s walls begin to tightly clench around her fingers. Dorothea kept one hand buried deep in Ingrid’s hair while the other sought out her own breast. Dorothea fondled her breast and erect nipple, she pinched the hardened nub between her index finger and thumb, further heightening her pleasure as she felt Ingrid’s tongue fervently lap at her clit over and over again, refusing to yield at all. Dorothea felt a strong sensation of heat quickly beginning to rise in her stomach. She closed her eyes and gripped Ingrid’s hair in her hand, anxiously waiting for Ingrid to bring her to orgasm.

“Oh! Ingrid!” Dorothea’s hips bucked upward and her voice loudly echoed off of the walls of Ingrid’s small dormitory room.

Had the other girls been in their respective rooms and not gathered in the reception hall for the slumber party, several of them almost certainly would have heard Dorothea’s climactic cry of pleasure. Ingrid felt a rush of liquid coat her fingers as she slowly thrusted them in and out of Dorothea’s center. She was unsure, but Ingrid hoped that Dorothea had orgasmed.

Small, satisfying aftershocks rippled through Dorothea’s body as Ingrid continued moving her tongue against her now overly sensitive clit.

“Should...should I stop?” Ingrid asked, when she felt Dorothea’s hand gently begin to push her back.

“Yeah. I can’t handle anymore right now.”

Ingrid slowed her tongue to a halt and climbed up to the top of the bed where she laid down next to Dorothea.

“Well that was certainly fun.” Dorothea looked over at Ingrid, still basking in the afterglow of her climax. “You’re sure that’s only the first time you’ve ever done this?” Dorothea joked. “That felt great.”

“I always try to put my best effort into everything.” Ingrid chuckled and propped herself up on her elbow, facing her girlfriend. “Is it okay for me to kiss you…?” 

“Yes. Of course.” Dorothea smiled. She sat up and leaned over to press her lips to Ingrid’s.

Dorothea placed her hand behind Ingrid’s head as the blonde slipped her tongue into Dorothea’s mouth. As they kissed, the former songstress gently rolled her tongue against her girlfriend’s, subtly tasting herself on Ingrid’s lips and tongue.

“Ingrid?” Dorothea said, breaking the kiss.

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna try going any further tonight?” Dorothea asked, running her fingers through Ingrid’s hair.

“You mean you want me to...um...” Ingrid stared into Dorothea’s eyes.

“We don’t have to, if you’re not ready for that yet. Whatever you’re comfortable with. It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“I really want to. Do I just go ahead and...start...or do you need some time?”

“I’m ready anytime you are...”

“I’m ready.” Ingrid reached down, quickly slipped her underwear off and dropped them off of the side of the bed with her other clothing.

“Yes, you are.” Dorothea said playfully, upon realizing that Ingrid was already fully erect again.

Ingrid leaned over and passionately kissed Dorothea. The former songstress found herself highly aroused again as Ingrid worked her way downward, from her lips to her neck.

“Not to kill the mood, but...” Dorothea said as Ingrid gently kissed the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. “Before you mount me, I have to insist that you wear a condom.”

“Yes. Of...of course.” Ingrid pulled back and looked into Dorothea’s eyes. “I wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

“I have some condoms in my jacket pocket. Have you ever worn one before?”

“N...no? I’ve never slept with anyone. Why would I-“

“Curiosity. Practice. Easy clean up after masturbation.” Dorothea shrugged. “There are other good reasons.”

“I guess that makes sense. I suppose I never really thought much about it. I have some, but I’ve never tried putting one on before.”

“First time for everything, right?” Dorothea smiled and pulled Ingrid into another kiss.

Ingrid reached over the headboard of her bed and quickly retrieved one of the condoms Sylvain had previously given her from the drawer of her night table. Ingrid knelt on the bed next to her girlfriend as she awkwardly fumbled around with the package. Dorothea noticed Ingrid’s trembling hands struggling to tear open the package.

“Here. Let me help.” Dorothea got up onto her knees, took the condom from Ingrid and leaned in to kiss her again.

Dorothea ripped open the package and discarded the wrapper. Ingrid watched anxiously as her girlfriend placed the condom over the tip of her member and slowly rolled it down over her erection. It took Ingrid a moment to adjust to the sensation, while it certainly wasn’t uncomfortable at all, she found herself very consciously aware of the thin, snugly fitting material that now sheathed her member.

“Does that feel okay?” Dorothea asked. “It’s not too tight?”

“No. It feels fine.”

“Good.” Dorothea placed her hand behind Ingrid’s head and pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Dorothea swiftly slipped her tongue into Ingrid’s mouth. She then laid down on the bed, excitedly pulling the blonde down on top of her.

* * *

“I can’t believe Dorothea actually ditched us tonight.” Hilda said.

“Something probably came up last minute.” Leonie said. “I’m sure she has a good reason.”

“Yeah well that reason better involve her getting laid.” Hilda replied. “Or I’m gonna be seriously pissed off.”

“That’s really not any of our business.” Edelgard said, flatly.

“Who asked you?” Hilda sarcastically retorted.

“I don’t wait to be asked for my opinion. If I feel compelled, I’ll give it.” Edelgard snapped. “And Dorothea’s sex life isn’t our concern.”

“Spoken like someone who’s not getting any.” Hilda laughed. “Why don’t you just go to sleep already so you can have yet another wet dream about the professor.”

Edelgard’s cheeks immediately flushed. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips tightly together, scowling at Hilda.

“Sassy.” Hapi laughed, stuffing a cookie into her mouth. “Now things are finally getting interesting.”

“Everyone knows you’re weirdly obsessed with her. You know she’s never gonna fuck you no matter how much you fantasize about it.” Hilda said bluntly. “Get over her already.”

“Keep your voices down.” Leonie warned. “If we disturb Seteth or The Archbishop we’re gonna be in a lot of trouble.”

“Yes. Let’s all try to get along.” Mercedes urged. “We can still have fun even without Dorothea.”

“Tell us one of your famous ghost stories, Mercie.” Annette said, excitedly.

“Oh. All right.” Mercedes nodded. “Let’s see...what’s a good one...” She tapped her chin with her index finger, deep in thought.

“Come on, Hilda. You can sit beside me.” Marianne said shyly. “If you want to, I mean.”

“Sure, Marianne. I’d love to.” Hilda smiled.

Everyone settled in as Mercedes began to tell her story. Hilda stared hard at Edelgard across the room, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth at the white-haired Imperial Princess. Hilda tried to pay attention to what Mercedes was saying, but she had instead mostly taken to absently stuffing cookie after cookie into her mouth and quickly averting her eyes anytime Edelgard tried to catch her looking in her direction. Eventually, Hilda and Edelgard accidentally made awkward eye contact.

“What’s your problem?” Hilda blurted out. “Stop looking at me.”

“You’re the one who’s been staring at me all night.”

“You wish. Shut up and let Mercedes tell the story.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Edelgard picked up her pillow and hurled it in Hilda’s direction, but Hilda quickly ducked out of the way.

“Too slow.” Hilda laughed condescendingly.

“Consider yourself lucky. Next time it’ll be the blade of my axe and I promise I won’t miss.” Edelgard gritted her teeth.

“Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say, Princess.” Hilda said sarcastically.

“You are so immature. It’s pathetic.” Edelgard said, snidely. “You’re a lazy, entitled, spoiled brat. I can’t stand to even look at you.”

“Oh really? That didn’t seem to be your opinion when you invited me to your room.” Hilda smirked. “Or when you kissed me. And that’s certainly not what you said when you were going down on me...is it?”

Edelgard’s pale skin quickly flushed to a very deep crimson shade as the room was flooded with surprised gasps and quiet snickers from most of the other girls.

“Oops. I wasn’t supposed to say that, huh?” Hilda snorted. “You dare to call me pathetic while you’re the one who couldn’t even manage to make me come. That’s pathetic.” She laughed.

“Yes you did.” Edelgard was quick to defend herself. “You’re such a liar.”

“Should we...like...do something about this or...” Hapi said.

“Only a minor lovers’ quarrel, I’d say. It shall likely burn itself out momentarily.” Constance shrugged.

“Okay. Come on guys.” Leonie said. “You really shouldn’t be talking about this kind of stuff in front of the younger girls.” She motioned to Lysithea.

“I’m not a child!” Lysithea snapped. “I know about lesbians.”

“Oh way to go. Look what you did now. You pissed her off.” Hilda narrowed her eyes at Edelgard.

“You’re blaming me? I didn’t even do anything wrong.” Edelgard said. “Besides, you’re the one who started this whole thing.”

“Are you always such a bitch?” Hilda snarled.

“Oh. Now that’s a clever quip.” Edelgard said condescendingly. “But, I suppose I really can’t expect much from the likes of you.”

“You know what? I’ve had it with you and your stuck up, condescending attitude.” Hilda said. She lunged at Edelgard, knocking her down and pinning her shoulders to the cold, hard marble floor.

“And now they’re killing each other...” Hapi said, flatly.

As they continued to scuffle on the floor, Edelgard quickly realized that Hilda was much stronger than she had expected her to be. Each time Edelgard tried to gain control, Hilda overpowered her and pinned her shoulders to the floor again. Becoming even angrier, Edelgard blindly reached up and gripped one of Hilda’s twin tails in a tight fist and roughly yanked her hair in an attempt to gain some control.

“Maybe if you’d pulled my hair like that when we had sex I actually would have gotten off.” Hilda laughed.

“Ouch. Brutal.” Hapi chuckled. “Good one.”

“Hapi! Do not encourage them!” Constance scolded. “They are acting like common barbarians!”

“Oh come on, Coco. It was funny.”

“Petra. Do something. Make them stop.” Bernadetta squealed, before anxiously slinging a blanket over her head and hiding from the rest of the group. “I knew I should have stayed in my room.”

“Uh. Yes. Okay.” Petra lept to her feet and rushed over to Edelgard and Hilda who were still tussling around on the floor, though now Edelgard had managed to get on top of Hilda and was now straddling her waist and gripping her shirt in her hand.

“Don’t just stand there. Help her.” Lysithea nudged Leonie.

“Right.” Leonie quickly rushed to Petra’s aid.

Petra slipped her hands around Edelgard’s underarms pulling her off of Hilda and up to her feet. Leonie then pulled Hilda to her feet and wrapped her arms around her abdomen to subdue her.

“Let me go!” Hilda yelled, thrashing about in Leonie’s arms struggling to break free to charge after Edelgard again.

“No. Hilda. Calm down.” Leonie said, holding on tightly to the pink haired girl while Petra held on to Edelgard to prevent them from engaging in any further physical confrontation.

Amidst the chaos, everyone’s eyes instantly darted to the other side of the room when they heard the gargantuan wooden doors of the reception hall fling open to reveal a very angry Seteth on the other side.

“What in the name of Sothis is going on down here?!” Seteth’s voice rang out through the reception hall as he stomped across the room. “Would either of you two ladies care to explain?” Seteth’s piercing gaze wandered from Hilda and her incredibly disheveled appearance over to Edelgard, whose hair and clothing were currently in an equal state of disarray.

“Ask her. She started it.” Hilda pointed at Edelgard. The pink-haired girl worked to catch her breath as Leonie slowly removed her arms from around her torso.

“You are having my apology, Lady Edelgard.” Petra said as she slowly let go of The Imperial Princess. “I was not meaning any disrespect.”

“It’s all right, Petra.” Edelgard smoothed out her hair and brushed off her clothing. “Hilda is surely mistaken. I did nothing wrong.” Edelgard said, turning her nose up at Hilda. “She attacked me.”

“How about…you go fuck yourself.” Hilda said, bluntly.

“Miss Goneril! Watch your mouth.” Seteth said, sternly. “I will not tolerate that kind of language.”

Hilda grumbled inaudibly under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Never in all of my time at Garreg Mach have I ever witnessed such atrocious behavior from young noblewomen.” Seteth’s tone was cold and strict. “You should both be ashamed of yourselves.”

“She just came at me for no reason.” Edelgard said. “I was only defending myself-“

“You were provoking me all night!” Hilda spat. “Maybe you shouldn’t have pissed me off if you didn’t want your ass kicked.”

“Language, Miss Goneril!” Seteth yelled. “I will not tell you again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Hilda grumbled.

“We will not stand for this kind of conduct at the monastery. The two of you will learn to get along. You’ll spend the rest of the night in the isolation dormitory to reflect upon your behavior while I decide on your punishment.”

“But-“ Edelgard began to protest.

“Not another word from either of you.” Seteth said. “Follow me.”

The other girls all watched in complete silence as Edelgard and Hilda trudged off out of the room behind Seteth.

* * *

Ingrid straddled Dorothea’s waist, she took in a sharp breath and stared down at her girlfriend. Ingrid nervously reached downward, took her hardened member into her hand and clumsily lined herself up with Dorothea’s entrance as best as she could.

“Is...it...all right to...” Ingrid asked softly, before attempting to enter her girlfriend.

Dorothea didn’t speak, she only stared lovingly up at Ingrid. Although the look in Dorothea’s eyes didn’t indicate that she was at all upset, Ingrid still found herself slightly alarmed and confused by Dorothea’s sudden silence.

“D...did I do something wrong?” Ingrid panicked.

“Of course not.” Dorothea smiled. “It’s just that...no one has ever actually asked me for permission before putting it in...it’s nice.”

“I know this is my first time and everything, but it shouldn’t only be about me.” Ingrid said. “I care about your feelings too.” Ingrid laced her fingers with Dorothea’s, pinning her girlfriend’s hand to the pillow beneath her head.

Dorothea pulled Ingrid down on top of her into a heated, passionate kiss. Dorothea squeezed Ingrid’s hand when she felt her girlfriend’s tongue slip into her mouth. As they kissed, Dorothea could feel the tip of Ingrid’s member gently brushing against her inner thigh, although Ingrid still hadn’t yet attempted to actually enter her.

“Ingrid?” Dorothea broke the kiss.

“Yes?”

“It’s more than okay.” Dorothea said gently stroking Ingrid’s thumb with her own. “Please...”

Ingrid nodded, she used her hand to guide herself back toward Dorothea’s entrance again and she gently pushed only the tip of her member inside of her girlfriend for the first time. Dorothea was tight, but Ingrid didn’t experience any significant resistance due to her girlfriend’s more than adequate state of lubrication. A comfortable pressure flooded between Dorothea’s thighs as Ingrid slowly began to push further inside. Dorothea untangled her fingers from Ingrid’s and instead slipped both of her hands around the blonde’s shoulders, holding her close. Dorothea felt Ingrid’s breasts pressed tightly against her own as Ingrid slowly buried herself deeper inside.

“Are you okay?” Ingrid asked. “Is it uncomfortable at all?”

“No. This feels good.” Dorothea said, placing her hand into Ingrid’s hair. “You feel good.” She sighed happily.

This experience was so wonderfully different from all of the other encounters Dorothea had ever had. Ingrid was soft and gentle, moving slowly and then stopping, not only to allow Dorothea’s body to adjust to the invasion, but more importantly to make sure that she was comfortable. Dorothea had never felt so safe, comfortable and excited with any other partner before. Ingrid leaned down and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s, slipping her tongue into Dorothea’s mouth once again. Ingrid shifted a little on the bed as her pelvis finally came to rest against Dorothea’s body. The young knight in training knew that she was now as deep inside of the former songstress as her length and this position would allow for. As they kissed, Dorothea wrapped her legs tightly around Ingrid’s waist, crossing her feet at the ankles. Dorothea intensely felt every single inch inside of her. Although Ingrid wasn’t the largest that she had ever had, her above average size was still more than enough to fill her full.

Ingrid moaned into the kiss, her tongue working tirelessly against Dorothea’s. She instinctively wanted to begin thrusting, but didn’t have much choice except to stay still as Dorothea’s thighs remained tightly locked around her body, keeping her firmly in place. Ingrid eventually broke the kiss to look into her girlfriend’s desire clouded eyes. Even through the condom that she was wearing, Ingrid could feel the scorching heat emanating from Dorothea’s center. Ingrid’s heart thumped relentlessly against her chest, feeling the former songstress’ walls subtly squeezing around her member was dizzying, the sensation of finally being inside of Dorothea was electric and even more incredible than Ingrid had ever imagined it would be. Eventually when Dorothea loosened the grip she held with her thighs, Ingrid very slowly pulled out most of the way and then pushed herself back in. She glanced downward for a moment to watch her member slide in and out of Dorothea’s body as she tentatively repeated several times before eventually falling into a steadier, albeit still slow rhythm of thrusts. Dorothea could sense the overwhelming apprehension behind each and every one of Ingrid’s carefully calculated and incredibly gentle thrusts.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Ingrid asked, with utmost concern in her voice. “I don’t want to cause you any pain.”

“You’re not at all.” Dorothea placed one of her hands on the small of Ingrid’s back. “You can go harder. You don’t have to hold back.”

Ingrid nodded, she stared into Dorothea’s eyes, her thrusts gradually becoming slightly faster, harder and much more confident.

“Oh, Ingrid.” Dorothea moaned. “Just like that.”

Ingrid continued to steadily thrust, becoming perhaps a bit too enthusiastic, she pulled out too far and accidentally slipped completely out of Dorothea’s body.

“I’m sorry.” Ingrid blushed, nervously staring down at Dorothea. “I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s all right. It happens sometimes. You didn’t come, did you? I mean, it’s all right if you did-“ Dorothea said, not wanting to make Ingrid feel at all self-conscious about climaxing too early.

“I didn’t.” Ingrid shook her head. “Not yet.”

“Okay.” Dorothea gently ran her hand up and down the small of Ingrid’s back. “Just put it back in and keep going.”

Ingrid reached down and took her member into her hand, she guided herself to Dorothea’s entrance and pushed herself back inside in one firm, quick stroke.

“Oh.” Dorothea moaned as Ingrid almost immediately fell into a strong, steady rhythm. “Ingrid.”

Ingrid pressed her lips to Dorothea’s, she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth, moaning slightly into the kiss.

“Am I...doing...all right?” Ingrid whispered, her breathing ragged.

“Mmm. Yes.” Dorothea said, her hands sliding up Ingrid’s back to her shoulders.

“Mmmmm...ahhh...” Ingrid groaned in pleasure at the sensation of Dorothea’s fingernails digging into her sensitive flesh as they scratched down her back. “Dorothea...”

“Am I hurting you?” Dorothea asked, releasing her grip and instead buried her hands into Ingrid’s hair.

“No. I like how it feels.” Ingrid grunted.

Ingrid slightly repositioned herself, placing both of her hands flat on either side of Dorothea’s shoulders to gain more leverage as she yet again increased the force of her thrusts. She stared down into Dorothea’s eyes as she pumped in out of her girlfriend’s body. Dorothea could feel Ingrid’s skin growing warmer, droplets of perspiration beaded on Ingrid’s forehead and temples. Dorothea could feel the blonde’s chest and abdomen also becoming slick with sweat as Ingrid’s body glided over top of her own. Ingrid’s breathing was heavy and labored. As her thrusts quickly became shorter and much more erratic Dorothea assumed that now she was likely close to reaching orgasm. Knowing that she, herself wasn’t quite where she needed to be just yet, Dorothea reached her hand down to her center and began rubbing small, quick circles on her clit with her index and middle fingers to supplement Ingrid’s thrusts. She expected that Ingrid would almost certainly finish first, but she hoped to climax as close to at the same time as possible and knew that she needed just a small boost to accomplish that. Dorothea felt Ingrid become slightly harder as she began to swell inside of her. Knowing that her girlfriend’s climax was now heavily bearing down on her, Dorothea doubled her efforts with her fingers while Ingrid continued to erratically thrust. Ingrid buried her face into the crook of Dorothea’s neck, her hips finally stalling as her member pulsed.

“Goddess-“ Ingrid moaned into Dorothea’s soft, smooth skin as she erupted, spurting several times until she had completely emptied herself into the condom.

No more than a few moments later, Ingrid felt Dorothea begin to wildly contract around her member.

“Oh...Ingrid!” Dorothea moaned, as she too reached orgasm for the second time that evening.

Ingrid slowly pulled back and stared down at Dorothea, whose eyes were tightly closed. The brunette let out a small, satisfied sigh, reveling in small, pleasurable post-orgasm tremors. Ingrid leaned down and captured Dorothea’s lips with her own. Dorothea could feel the steady rise and fall of Ingrid’s chest and abdomen against her body as she worked to catch her breath.

“That was great.” Ingrid broke the kiss and nuzzled her face against Dorothea’s neck. She gently placed a few kisses to Dorothea’s shoulder.

“Mmhm. It was.” Dorothea sighed happily, feeling Ingrid’s softening member shift inside of her. “Ingrid?”

“Yes?”

“Not that I want you to pull out yet...” Dorothea said, running her fingers through Ingrid’s hair. “But, you’ll want to take off the condom before you go soft.”

“Oh. Right.” Ingrid agreed. “Good idea.”

Ingrid reached down and wrapped her hand around the base of her softening member. She then very slowly began to withdraw herself from Dorothea’s body. Dorothea sighed as she felt Ingrid slip out.

“Do you need any help?” Dorothea asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

“No. I’ll take care of it.” Ingrid slowly removed the condom from her still semi-erect, but rapidly softening member and carefully discarded the condom into the trash can near the bed.

Ingrid reached over the edge of the bed and picked up her underwear, which she slipped back onto her body. She then collapsed down on the bed next to Dorothea, now finding herself utterly exhausted after expending so much energy. The former songstress instantly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and nestled her face into the crook of Ingrid’s neck. Ingrid placed her arm around Dorothea’s shoulder and pulled her into a warm, comfortable embrace.

“I’m sorry if that wasn’t as good as you were hoping for...” Ingrid said. “And I’m sorry about slipping out...I misjudged-I’ll get better. I promise.”

“You were great. Don’t worry.” Dorothea said sincerely as she gently ran her fingertips over Ingrid’s abdomen. “Sex isn’t perfect. Sometimes it’s clumsy and can be a little awkward.” Dorothea placed a kiss to Ingrid’s collarbone. “It’ll take some time to figure out what works best for us.”

Ingrid nodded.

“But, honestly you were wonderful.” Dorothea moved upward and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s. “Please don’t worry so much.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Ingrid smiled. “You were pretty wonderful yourself...was I...too fast?” Ingrid asked. “I’m not really sure how long it’s supposed to take.”

“There’s not really a specific amount of time. But, no. You weren’t too fast at all. Actually, you lasted much longer than I expected you would, being your first time. I’m impressed with your control.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of time to practice on my own. But, I like this much better.”

“So do I. Solo is fine, but these things are always a lot more fun with a partner.” Dorothea chuckled. “Especially such a diligent one.” She pressed her lips to Ingrid’s bare chest, just below her shoulder.

“Hey, Dorothea...”

“Hhmm?”

“I hope all of my questions aren’t too irritating to you, but there’s one more thing I’d like to ask...”

“It’s not irritating at all. It’s okay to not be sure of everything. You can ask me anything you want to.”

“Were you able to...I mean...did you have...” Ingrid hesitated, finding herself unable to get the words out. Half of her mind wanting to confirm whether or not Dorothea had had an orgasm, but the other half desperately nervous to receive an honest answer. “You know...”

“Did I orgasm?”

“Yes.” Ingrid blushed. “Did you? Please be honest..."

“Oh goodness, yes.” Dorothea smiled, her eyes finding Ingrid’s. “Twice, even.”

“Really?” Ingrid asked, shyly.

“Absolutely.”

“Good.” Ingrid breathed a sigh of relief. "I wasn’t entirely sure. It’s so obvious for me, but I didn’t know how to tell with you." 

“You gave me exactly what I needed. I appreciate that you care so much.”

"I just want you to feel as good as you made me feel.”

Dorothea hugged Ingrid tightly, when she glanced up at her girlfriend, she noticed Ingrid’s eyes looked very heavy and she was having trouble staying awake.

“Aw. You’re tired, huh?” Dorothea asked.

“A little. I’m honestly a bit worn out.”

“Well you did work pretty hard so I can’t blame you. Is it okay if I borrow something to sleep in?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes. Of course. I’ll find you something.”

“It’s okay, I can get up and get it.”

Ingrid watched Dorothea get up out of bed completely naked and walk over to the dresser. “I really just want a pair of underwear, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“In the top drawer. I hope shorts are okay. That’s all I wear.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I’m sure they’re much more comfortable for you.”

Dorothea rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out a pair of dark blue underwear that had a lion head embroidered on one of the legs.

“Oh these have an adorable lion on them. How cute.” Dorothea said. “Can I wear these?”

“Sure. Mercedes made those ones for me. She’s a wonderful seamstress. She’s made me several garments and always repairs my clothing when it gets damaged during training.”

“That’s so nice of her.” Dorothea slipped the shorts on and got back into bed, next to Ingrid.

“Mmhm.” Ingrid nodded.

“My little lion.” Dorothea leaned in and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Ingrid smiled. “I was wondering...would it be okay if we spooned? I’m really enjoying finally being able to be so close to you.”

“I would love that. You’ll be the big spoon?” Dorothea rolled over to her other side.

“Absolutely.”

After a moment, Dorothea felt Ingrid’s arms wrap themselves securely around her body. Ingrid pulled her close, pressing her body flush against Dorothea’s. Dorothea could now feel Ingrid’s bare breasts pressed tightly against her back.

Dorothea sighed contently. “I’ve wanted this for such a long time.”

“So have I.” Ingrid agreed, lacing her fingers with Dorothea’s.

“You’re so warm. I love your big, strong arms around me. I feel so safe and protected.”

“I’m glad.” Ingrid spoke softly, nestling her face against Dorothea’s shoulder, her eyes growing heavier by the moment as she and Dorothea both began to drift off into a sound, peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was relatively early the next morning when Ingrid began to stir. She was lying on her back, her fingers laced with Dorothea’s while she was lying on her side, still asleep next to her. Ingrid glanced over at her girlfriend, fast asleep in her bed. For a moment, she thought the entirety of the previous night may have only been a dream. She never imagined this would happen. As she watched Dorothea peacefully sleeping, she ran a hand through her own disheveled hair. She found herself amazed that even first thing in the morning, Dorothea still looked absolutely perfect. After a few moments, Dorothea slowly opened her eyes to find Ingrid staring at her.

“Morning.” Dorothea smiled.

“Good morning. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s all right.” Dorothea moved closer to Ingrid and wrapped her arms around the blonde. “You didn’t.”

Dorothea placed a gentle kiss to Ingrid’s lips.

“Did you sleep well enough?” Ingrid asked.

“Yes. I slept a lot better than usual knowing you were here next to me the whole night.”

“That’s good.”

“What about you?”

“I slept very well, but my neck is a little sore and my jaw a bit stiff this morning.”

“And let me sincerely thank you for that.” Dorothea chuckled and pressed her lips to Ingrid’s again. “It just means you put in a wonderful effort last night that has certainly not gone unappreciated.”

Ingrid smiled, sheepishly.

“This is nice. Just the two of us like this.” Dorothea said, her fingers gently stroking the soft, smooth skin of Ingrid’s abdomen. “Do you feel any different now that you’ve lost your virginity?”

“A little.” Ingrid nodded. “But, in a good way. I’m happy and I feel so relieved now that we’ve finally been able to be intimate with each other.”

“I’m glad.” Dorothea said.

“I wanted to tell you something...”

“Tell me anything...” Dorothea said. “I’m all ears.”

“I just want to thank you for not making me feel self-conscious about my body. I never thought much about intimacy with anyone because I honestly didn’t think I’d ever be able to get past my insecurities, but last night…you made everything feel so natural and normal. I don’t know that I’ll ever truly be comfortable or happy with my body, but you’ve been so kind to me about this. With you, I don’t feel quite so awkward about it.” 

“Ingrid. Your body is perfect. Anyone who would ever think otherwise is wrong. It’s as simple as that.” Dorothea said sincerely, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. “You know, there’s something I want to tell you too...”

“What’s that?”

Dorothea stared deeply into Ingrid’s eyes, trying to organize her thoughts. “I really love...uh...being with you…like this...being together...”

Dorothea had never once felt so emotionally attached to a partner before. Although Dorothea had desperately wanted to tell Ingrid that she loved her, she quickly decided against the idea, as she didn’t want to put too much pressure on her girlfriend. This only having been Ingrid’s first intimate experience and first romantic relationship, Dorothea decided not to risk the possibility of an embarrassing moment if Ingrid wasn’t yet prepared to return those words. The last thing Dorothea wanted was to pressure Ingrid into getting too serious too soon and risk driving her girlfriend away.

“Me too. I feel comfortable and relaxed. I also wanted to say thank you for being so patient with me last night…I promise I’ll get better.”

“You’re fine, sweetheart.” Dorothea gently pressed her lips to Ingrid’s. “When I told you that you were wonderful last night, I meant it.”

“Thanks.” Ingrid smiled.

“And…I bet you’d be even better this morning...after having had a good night’s rest.” Dorothea rolled over, climbing on top of Ingrid.

“Only one way to find out.” Ingrid chuckled, pulling Dorothea down into a kiss.

Ingrid slipped her tongue into Dorothea’s mouth. Dorothea’s soft bare skin rubbing against her own felt amazing and Ingrid closed her eyes as she slowly felt herself beginning to stiffen. Dorothea broke the kiss and gently began kissing her way down her neck and chest instead. After only a few minutes, Ingrid’s eyes snapped open when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Ingrid called out.

“It’s Hilda. Is Dorothea in there? I need to talk to her.”

“Yeah. I’m here. Just a second.” Dorothea replied.

“I’ll go see what she wants. Don’t move.” Dorothea kissed Ingrid again before getting up out of bed. She picked up Ingrid’s white academy uniform shirt from the floor, slipped it on and buttoned a few of the buttons.

“What do you need?” Dorothea asked, cracking open the door. “I’m kind of busy right now.”

Hilda then burst into the room, pushing past Dorothea in the doorway.

“Okay. Good morning.” Dorothea said sarcastically.

“Damn. It’s about time.” Hilda looked over Dorothea’s body in nothing more than Ingrid’s uniform shirt, then over to Ingrid who was sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled up to her chest. “Are you naked under there or-“

“I have underwear on.” Ingrid tightly squeezed her eyes closed in embarrassment.

“We definitely need to talk about this.” Hilda plopped down on the end of the bed, looking at Dorothea. “But, I’m too annoyed right now-“

“I know. I missed the sleep over. I’m sorry-“ Dorothea said. “I didn’t mean to. One thing led to another and-“

“Obviously. I can’t really blame you though. I’m sure you were having a lot more fun than we were.” Hilda glanced over at Ingrid, who now had a deep blush spreading across her face, neck and chest. “But, That’s not even what I’m mad about. I-“

“Listen, Hilda. Can you give us a few minutes of privacy and then I’ll gladly talk about whatever it is that you’re upset over?” Dorothea said, making brief eye contact with a terribly embarrassed Ingrid. “Please.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Hilda nodded, she stood up and walked out of the room and Dorothea quickly closed the door behind her.

“I am so sorry.” Dorothea said, walking over to Ingrid. “I didn’t know she’d just barge in like that.”

“It’s all right. She seemed pretty upset, if she needs to talk to you, I can’t be mad about that. I should get dressed and head to the training grounds anyway. I’m sure Felix and Sylvain are already on their way.”

“Here, you want your shirt back?” Dorothea unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and tossed it onto the bed next to Ingrid.

Ingrid exhaled heavily, her eyes roaming up and down Dorothea’s nearly nude body as she felt herself further stiffen in her underwear.

“Hopefully, we can continue this later?” Dorothea leaned down and kissed Ingrid.

“That sounds great.” Ingrid said, a wide grin crossing her face.

As she began to get dressed, Dorothea noticed that Ingrid hadn’t budged from where she sat on the bed. She wondered if Ingrid was too shy to dress in front of her.

“Do you want me to leave so you can get dressed privately?” Dorothea asked, slipping her undershirt on over her head. “It’s okay if you’re too shy to get dressed in front of me. I know being naked during sex is different...”

“No. It’s not that. I just...um...I need to sit here for a minute before I get up.” Ingrid blushed.

“Oh. I get it.” Dorothea chuckled. “I’m sorry for starting something we can’t finish right now.”

“No. It’s okay. I’m used to waiting it out. It’ll be fine.”

After a few more minutes, once Ingrid had calmed down, she got up from the bed and proceeded to get herself dressed. When she and Dorothea were both fully clothed, Ingrid opened her door and motioned for Dorothea to exit the room ahead of her.

“So...do you want to meet for lunch later?” Ingrid asked, taking Dorothea’s hand in her own.

“You bet.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek and kissed her. “Be careful at your training session. I’ll miss you...”

“I’ll...miss you too.” Ingrid said, shyly.

“Aw. Are you guys gonna always be this disgustingly adorable with each other now that you’ve finally done it?” Hilda laughed.

“Probably.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s shoulders. “She’s so cute. I can’t help it.”

“I expected it from her, but I never thought of you to be the type to like a girl falling all over you like that.” Hilda teased, looking at Ingrid.

“I don’t know. It feels kind of nice.” Ingrid smiled.

“Well, whatever gets your dick hard, I guess.” Hilda shrugged.

The color instantly drained from both Dorothea’s and Ingrid’s faces as their eyes widened.

“Wha...what?” Ingrid said.

“I’m kidding?” Hilda said. “What’s up with you guys?”

“Nothing. Sorry.” Ingrid cleared her throat and leaned forward to place a goodbye kiss to Dorothea’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“So, what’s going on with you?” Dorothea asked. “What are you so upset about if not my ditching the sleep over?”

“Okay so last night Edelgard and I ended up getting into a fight...”

“Like a physical fight?”

“Yeah...”

“About what?”

“She was just pissing me off and I snapped. Seteth came to break it up and made us spend the whole night together in the isolation dorm. And now he’s making us clean the library, the dining hall, the cathedral and the stables together for the rest of the month so that we can learn to get along. How am I supposed to do that? I can’t even stand to be near her.”

“I don’t understand why you hate her.” Dorothea shrugged. “Did she do something to you?”

“Well…” Hilda hesitated. “Edelgard and I…may have...sort of...hooked up...once...”

“Wait. What? You and Edie?” Dorothea said, surprised. “When?”

“It was a while ago. Things didn’t exactly work out...”

“Well...what did you expect? You’re both bottoms.” Dorothea laughed.

“Yeah, well I didn’t know that at the time. She’s always so intense with everything, how was I supposed to know?”

“So it was bad? And now things are awkward between you two?”

“Well, no. It wasn’t exactly bad. I honestly kind of liked it...I told all of the other girls at the sleep over she was bad...but, that was only to make her look like an idiot in front of every one because I was pissed...”

“I don’t know that I quite understand…?” Dorothea questioned. “You hooked up. You had a good time. What’s the problem?”

“I mean I thought we had a good time. I thought there was something between us. But, then the day after she wouldn’t even talk to me. It was like nothing happened at all...”

“She just totally ignored you?”

“Yeah. At first, I thought maybe she just wasn’t as comfortable with her sexuality as I am with mine and she wasn’t ready to deal with it. I accepted that…but then she started falling all over the professor. She didn’t seem to have any problems swooning over her constantly...”

“Aww. So you’re jealous. That’s what the problem is, huh?”

“No! Of course not! It just makes me mad that she could choose to chase after the professor who she could never have...after everything we did...”

“That’s jealous.” Dorothea said, gently.

“Okay fine. Maybe I was a little bit jealous and bitter about the whole thing.” Hilda admitted. “I don’t know. I guess I felt like it meant more than a hook up. I wanted to invite her to the ball, but she obviously didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“I’m sorry, Hilda.” Dorothea said, sincerely. “It’s okay to feel the way that you do. I don’t blame you for feeling slighted and angry. I think I would have felt the same way.”

“I just wanna forget it ever happened. But, I wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else because I’m sure everyone will be talking about it since I went and blurted it out. And I know I was kind of an ass to you before when you asked why I didn’t get along with her. I was too embarrassed to tell you the truth...”

“It’s okay. So, things didn’t work out with Edie. There are plenty of other people around here...”

“Yeah. You’re right...Marianne is way cuter and nicer anyway.”

“Marianne, huh? You gave me such a hard time about how shy Ingrid is and Marianne is even shyer.” Dorothea laughed. “I’ve barely even heard her speak.”

“Yeah, but maybe you’re on to something…maybe the shy ones are better…I mean things seem to be working out really well between you and Ingrid…which by the way, we need to talk to about…”

“What about Ingrid and I?” Dorothea smirked.

“Oh don’t even try to play coy.” Hilda laughed. “Did she _finally_ take the oral exam, last night?”

“She did.” Dorothea nodded.

“Well come on, tell me. How’s her tongue game?”

“Honestly, great. She was really shy and everything when we started. It was a big step for her. It was nice, though I wasn’t expecting she’d get me off the first time, but she definitely did.”

“Impressive.” Hilda nodded in approval. “Way to go, Ingrid.”

“She learns fast and takes direction well. She was determined and didn’t stop until I got what I needed.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a future knight who’s always so eager to please.” Hilda laughed. “You’ve gotta feel good now that you two have finally hooked up. At least a little less tense.”

“I do. But, waiting for Ingrid was so worth it. She was so sweet and gentle, but still passionate. It was absolutely wonderful with her.” 

* * *

Ingrid rushed to the training grounds. When she arrived, she quietly pushed open the large wooden doors so as to not disturb the training session already in progress. Ingrid quietly slipped into the arena and watched Dimitri and Felix spar in the middle of the room as she made her way over to where Sylvain was standing, watching.

“Hey. There’s my sparing partner.” Sylvain said. “I was starting to get worried. It’s not like you to be late.”

“I’m sorry. I slept in longer than I meant to.”

“It’s cool. No worries. I don’t know where you were last night, but you missed an awesome chick fight…”

“What?”

“Yeah. Hilda and Edelgard got into it at the sleep over. Grabbing, hair pulling…it was pretty hot.” Sylvain laughed. “You should have seen Hilda put Edelgard on the floor. I didn’t know she had it in her.”

“What were they fighting about?”

“I’m not really sure, but apparently Edelgard and Hilda hooked up. What I wouldn’t have given to have been in on that…”

“Ugh.” Ingrid groaned and rolled her eyes. “How did you even see the fight? Guys weren’t allowed at the sleep over.”

“I know, but remember yesterday I told you we were going to try to scare the girls? Well, we were spying on them when the fight started. Then Seteth came and totally freaked out. He made them spend the night together in the isolation dorm. I’m just glad Seteth didn’t catch us though. He probably would have killed us if he had.”

“That must be what had Hilda so upset this morning.” Ingrid said. 

“You really should have come last night. It was wild.”

“I was a little preoccupied…”

“Studying all night again?”

“Not exactly. I want to tell you something personal, but I don’t want you to make a big deal out of it, okay?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Last night…Dorothea and I…we…um…we…slept together for the first time…” Ingrid blushed.

Sylvain’s eyes widened and a huge grin plastered itself across his face.

“Seriously? You mean you actually had sex? You’re finally not a virgin anymore?”

Ingrid nodded.

“Way to go, bud. That’s exciting.” Sylvain playfully shoved Ingrid’s shoulder. “How was it?”

“It was really great.” A subtle smile crept across Ingrid’s lips. “Dorothea was amazing and really patient with me…it couldn’t have been better…”

“So she ended up being cool with everything then?”

“Yes. We talked…a lot. She was kind and understanding about the whole thing…it didn’t bother her at all.”

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. But, this has to be such a huge weight off of your shoulders.”

“It is.” Ingrid agreed. “I feel so relieved. I can’t even explain…”

“Yeah, I bet you feel relieved all right.” Sylvain laughed. “I’m so proud of you.” He placed his arm around Ingrid’s shoulder. “You’re growing up.”

“Thanks.” Ingrid could help but laugh as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

A few months later.

Dorothea waited patiently at the training grounds, watching the end of Ingrid’s training session. Once she was finished, Dorothea walked over to Ingrid and handed her a small towel.

“Thanks.” Ingrid took the towel from Dorothea and wiped the sweat from her own forehead. “You ready for lunch?”

“I’m ready when you are.” 

Ingrid reached down and took Dorothea’s hand as they exited the training grounds and headed toward the dining hall.

“I was thinking…you wanna stay in my room tonight?” Dorothea asked as she leaned over and kissed Ingrid.

“Of course.” Ingrid grinned. “That sounds great.”

“I’m out of condoms though.” Dorothea said. “Do you have any?”

“I don’t think so. I think we used the last one I had the other night.”

“Manuela keeps a stock of them in the infirmary.” Dorothea said. “We’ll have to get some more before tonight.”

“Oh. I um...maybe I’ll just ask Sylvain. I can’t ask Professor Manuela for something like that...”

“Why not?” Dorothea asked.

“It’s much too embarrassing.”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about safe sex. She’ll be glad that we’re being responsible. Besides, she’s a doctor. She’s always discreet about this kind of thing. You just go in, tell her you need condoms and she’ll give them to you. No questions asked. She’s not going to tell anyone.”

“I suppose so.” Ingrid nodded, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “And I guess it is my responsibility...but I...”

Dorothea noticed an uneasy expression cross Ingrid’s face.

“It’s not only your responsibility. It’s mine too.” Dorothea said. “How about if I get them this time? I’ll stop by the infirmary after class.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “I’ll go the next time. I promise...I'm sorry...I just-“

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Dorothea leaned in and kissed Ingrid. “Let’s go get you something to eat, you’ll need the energy to keep up with me tonight.”

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dorothea entered the infirmary where she found Manuela sitting at her desk. The room was empty, as there were currently no patients at the present time.

“Hi Manuela.”

“Oh Dorothea. Always nice to see you, dear.” Manuela said, looking up from her desk. “What can I do for you? Are you not feeling well? You poor thing.” She said sympathetically. “Come here. I’ll take care of you.”

“Oh no. I’m fine. I just wanted to see if I could get some condoms?” Dorothea said, casually.

“Yes. Of course, honey. I have some right here.” Manuela stood up and walked over to one of the large storage cabinets across the room. She slid open a drawer, removed a glass container and placed it on the table. “Take as many as you need."

“Thank you.” Dorothea took several of the condoms and stuffed them into the pocket of her jacket.

“I’ve got plenty more when you need them.” Manuela said. “Don’t be afraid to ask.”

A moment later, the door to the infirmary opened and Seteth walked inside.

“Manuela. I need to speak with you at once.” Seteth spoke sternly, with a high sense of urgency in his voice.

“What is it, Seteth?” Manuela said. “What has you so upset?”

“Dorothea.” Seteth turned to the former songstress. “Are you injured or in need of some form of medical attention?”

“No. I’m all right.”

“In that case. Would you excuse us? I’d like to speak to Manuela privately.”

“Of course.” Dorothea nodded. “I was just on my out.”

Dorothea turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

“What brings you here? You don’t usually come to visit my infirmary.” Manuela said, looking at Seteth. “Must be serious.”

“Indeed.” Seteth nodded. “I have recently heard some...shall we say...disturbing rumors.”

“Rumors? What about?” Manuela questioned.

“I’ve heard that you have been distributing...prophylactics to the students.”

“Yes. I have some right here as a matter of fact.” Manuela said. “Do you need some?”

“What? No...of course not.” Seteth said, obviously quite embarrassed. “I cannot believe you would do such a thing. You are encouraging the students to fornicate.”

“I’m not encouraging it. But, most of them are adults or nearly adults, Seteth. They’re going to have sex whether we like it or not and I would much prefer for them to be safe when they do.”

“This is unacceptable. I cannot allow this to happen. Do they not pay attention to our sexual education curriculum?”

“Curriculum? Is that what you’re calling it? You are referring to the same tired abstinence lecture you give every year, are you not?” Manuela mocked. “That’s hardly what I would call curriculum. I have begged you over and over to let me teach a proper sexual education course and since you always refuse, I’m trying to provide the students with the resources and information they need to educate and protect themselves.”

“I am ordering you to discard every single one of those immediately. I suppose I will need to keep a closer watch over the students.”

“Oh for Sothis’ sake.” Manuela rolled her eyes. “Lighten up, Seteth. I’m sure you can find a way to make better use of your time than hovering over the students. For example, you could join me for a drink. What do you say?”

“I…must decline.” Seteth blushed slightly. “I am quite busy. I will be in my office. Be certain that you dispose of these condoms at once.” Seteth turned and walked toward the door.

“Yes. Yes.” Manuela said. She waited for Seteth to exit the room and then placed the container of condoms back into the storage cabinet and closed the drawer, with absolutely no intention at all of disposing of them.

* * *

Later that evening, Dorothea had been sitting on her bed, thumbing through one of her magic books as she hummed quietly to herself when Hilda entered the room.

“Hey. Do you have any lipstick I can borrow?” Hilda asked. “I’m looking for something a little bolder than what I’ve got.”

“Oh. Hot date, tonight?” Dorothea winked.

“Sort of...I’m having dinner with Marianne.” Hilda said. “It’s just the dining hall, but...I wanna look nice.”

“Understandable.” Dorothea nodded. “You’re in luck. There should be some good lipstick in the top drawer of my desk, I think.”

“Great. Thanks. Could I maybe borrow a little eyeliner and eyeshadow too?”

“Of course. I have a whole palette of different colors.” Dorothea said. “We’ll pick out something nice. Marianne won’t be able to take her eyes off of you.”

Hilda stepped over to Dorothea’s desk and opened the top drawer.

“Makeup...makeup...” Hilda said aloud as she rummaged through the drawer. “So...you have plans with Ingrid tonight?”

“Nothing substantial.” Dorothea said. “Just hanging out.”

“I’m sure everything will be _hanging out_ eventually.” Hilda laughed.

“That’s the plan.” Dorothea laughed too. “As long as I can get Ingrid in the mood...but honestly she’s not that hard to turn on.”

“That doesn’t really surprise me.” Hilda said.

Once Hilda found the lipstick and eye makeup she was looking for, she pulled out the chair in front of the desk, causing Dorothea’s uniform jacket, which had been slung over the back of the chair to fall to the floor.

“You can just toss that on the bed.” Dorothea said as Hilda bent down to pick up the jacket.

When Hilda tossed the jacket toward the bed, Dorothea noticed a few of the condoms she had gotten from Manuela earlier that afternoon tumble out of the pocket and land on the floor. Dorothea quickly bent down and scooped them up attempting to conceal them from Hilda.

“Are those...condoms?” Hilda stared across the room at her friend.

“Um. Yes. They’re old. I’ve had them for a long time...I forgot I even had them.” Dorothea stuttered.

“But, you carry them around in your uniform pocket...” Hilda narrowed her eyes. “How stupid do you think I am?”

“No. Hilda. You don’t understand.”

“I understand perfectly. You’re cheating on Ingrid.” Hilda said, angrily. “How could you? She’s been nothing but sweet to you. Why would you want to hurt her?”

“No. That’s not it. I would never want to hurt her. I love Ingrid…I-“

“Then what are you doing with all of these? Give me one good reason. Or I’ll go find Ingrid and tell her what you’re doing-“

“Listen...I’ll tell you the truth...but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone else. These are for me...but, I’m only using them with Ingrid...she’s different from other girls...”

“What are you saying?”

“She has a penis...” Dorothea blurted out. “There. Now you know. You have to swear you won’t say anything to anyone.”

“Ingrid has what?” Hilda furrowed her eyebrows, a very confused expression crossing her face.

“You heard what I said and she’s terribly shy and really sensitive about it-“

“Wow. You’re actually serious, aren’t you...”

“Yes. Of course I am. Why would I lie about something like this?”

“I don’t think you would. Are we talking like balls and everything? The whole package?”

“Yes. Look, she’s uncomfortable with her body and still struggling to accept herself the way she is. She doesn’t want everyone to know about it, so please don’t say anything.”

“No. I won’t. I swear.” Hilda said sincerely.

“Thank you. I’ll tell her that I told you though. I just hope she’s not mad at me. I promised her I wouldn’t tell.” Dorothea sighed.

“Blame it on me. It’s my fault. I basically forced it out of you. I’m sorry, I should have known that you wouldn’t cheat on her.” Hilda said. “But, this all finally makes sense. Why she’s never changed clothes in front of any of the other girls, why she won’t come to the sauna or the sleep overs with us and why you’ve always been extra defensive of her because of that. I get it.”

“I’ve told you it had nothing to do with her not liking you or the other girls. She does and she always has. She just doesn’t like feeling different. She thinks she can’t fit in with us...”

“I wish you would have told me all of this before. I feel awful for giving her a tough time about everything.” Hilda said. “If I would have known-“

“I know.” Dorothea nodded.

“Have you told her this doesn’t matter? So Ingrid’s an outie instead of an innie.” Hilda shrugged. “She’s our friend, what she’s got in her pants isn’t important.”

“Of course I’ve told her all of that. I think deep down she knows, but she’s still embarrassed, afraid and a little awkward. Even after we slept together the first time, it still took her a while to really get comfortable with me seeing her naked and touching her.”

“Have you known the whole time? Like before you got together?“

“I didn’t know before we started dating.” Dorothea shook her head. “But, if I did it wouldn’t have changed my opinion at all. I would have still jumped at the chance to go out with her.”

“I know that. But, it must have been...a surprise, at least. Right?”

“It was a bit surprising, yes.” Dorothea agreed. “I started to have suspicions not long after we’d begun dating, but it was a while before I figured it out for sure.”

“How did you even find out? Did you just like flat out ask her?”

“No. I couldn’t do that. I didn’t want to say anything unless I was certain. I mean how awkward would that be if I had asked her and been wrong?”

“Good point.”

“One morning I went to see her at the stable before class, we started making out a bit and she ended up getting a little too excited. I noticed before she could hide herself like she always had before.”

“Poor Ingrid. She must have been totally embarrassed.”

“I didn’t say anything at the time. I just pretended not to notice. But, eventually I had to coax her into talking about it. I could tell it was getting more uncomfortable for her to try to hide it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. At least you two are good now. No more secrets.”

“I know she feels relieved.” Dorothea nodded.

“If you’re using protection, I’m assuming it’s so she doesn’t get you pregnant, right? Can she do that?”

“We don’t know.” Dorothea said. “She told me her doctors aren’t sure.”

“Well, better to play it safe, if you don’t know...so...” Hilda looked over at Dorothea, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So what?” Dorothea narrowed her eyes, unsure of exactly what Hilda was going to say. “I don’t like the way you’re looking at me.”

“How big is it?” Hilda laughed.

“Ugh.” Dorothea groaned. “Hilda.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on. We both knew I was gonna ask the question eventually. You know you would if it were me. Don’t act like a prude now. You’ve always been more than willing to dish about your partners. So come on, spill it.”

“Rest assured. She’s perfectly adequate.” Dorothea said.

“Little, huh?” Hilda nodded. “Well…at least she knows how to use her tongue.”

“How did you get little out of that? That’s not what I said. She’s not-“

“Relax. I was kidding. I’m sure she’s fine. Size isn’t all that important.” Hilda said. “I mean I’d rather not have to ask if it’s already in or anything like that. It makes things awkward for everyone...”

“I don’t have to worry about that.” Dorothea said, matter-of-factly. “If you really want to know...Ingrid is actually on the larger end of the spectrum.”

“No way. Seriously? Your shy little Ingrid is hung like a pegasus?” Hilda laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

“I wouldn’t say hung, exactly.” Dorothea chuckled. “Well above average though. It’s not so big that sex is uncomfortable, but big enough that she can easily hit all of the right spots.”

“It’s always the shyest ones.” Hilda shook her head. “How does she even hide it in those tight riding pants?”

“She’s more of a grower.” Dorothea laughed. “She actually told me she was small. Imagine my surprise when I pulled her pants down and found out that wasn’t the case. She had no idea.”

“Really? How could she not know? It’s always there...hanging around...”

“She probably just assumed. I’m sure she never had anything to compare herself to. Her best guy friends know, but I seriously doubt they’ve ever actually compared size.”

“I guess that’s true.” Hilda agreed. “I’m sure she’s not comfortable changing clothes and stuff in front of her guy friends either. She’s probably never even seen another dick before and I bet she’s way too shy to talk about it even with her friends."

“That was my thought exactly.”

“It’s just as well…based on the rumors I’ve heard, Dimitri isn’t someone I’d wanna compare with.” Hilda said. “I’m sure he’d make just about anyone seem tiny...”

“I’ve heard those rumors too.” Dorothea nodded. “But, I can’t confirm nor deny them.”

“Okay...so...tell me...how is she, you know, in bed?” Hilda asked as she began applying some makeup to her face. “I want details. Tell me everything. I am extremely interested.”

“We’ve talked about sex plenty of times before.” Dorothea said. “I’ve always told you it’s really good with Ingrid and that’s the truth. She’s caring and sweet. She’s passionate and never lacking with foreplay. That’s all still the same. It doesn’t change based on her anatomy.”

“Of course not. I know all of that stuff. I mean does she know how to use what she’s got? You can’t stand here and tell me your girlfriend’s packing a big cock and then not give me any details about how she uses it.” Hilda snorted.

Dorothea laughed. “She has pretty good rhythm. I sometimes have to encourage her to be a little more aggressive when she’s on top, but overall she does really well.”

“Can she regularly make it past the five minute mark?”

“Yeah. She’s fine in that regard. Even the first time she lasted a lot longer than I expected she would.”

“She was a virgin, you’re the only girl she’s ever even kissed and she somehow managed to make it more than two pumps the first time she got in?” Hilda laughed. “I’m impressed.”

“Uh huh. I was pretty impressed with her stamina myself. There have been a few premature finishes here and there...but you know it happens sometimes...I don’t have any complaints.”

“Totally no big deal as long as it’s not all the time.” Hilda agreed.

“Exactly. If she finishes sooner than expected, she’ll just do something else until I come too.”

“Or at least until you eventually fake it to keep things moving along, right?” Hilda laughed. “Then you can just take a few minutes to finish yourself off after they’ve fallen asleep. I don’t like having to do the work, but sometimes it’s easier that way and it doesn’t hurt their feelings.”

“I’ve employed that technique many times before, trust me.” Dorothea chuckled. “But, not with her. I haven’t faked it with Ingrid.”

“Never? I mean I know you guys haven’t been sleeping together all that long, but still...never?”

“No.” Dorothea shook her head. “She’s very determined and persistent. Always gets me where I need to go.”

“I guess I couldn’t really expect any less. I have to assume you’ve sucked her dick too, right?”

“I have.” Dorothea nodded. “Yeah.

“And?”

“And she likes it?” Dorothea shrugged.

“Well, yeah.” Hilda said sarcastically. “How many people do you know with a dick that don’t like getting blown? I meant how is it for you...”

“Well, blow jobs have never been my favorite thing, but honestly I don’t mind with her. She’s very hygienic so that definitely helps a lot. Besides that, she loves going down on me or at least she says she does. She’s gotten really good at it and she does it often so I always make sure to return the favor.”

“How could you not love a partner who’s enthusiastic about going down?”

“I know…she deserves equal attention and it actually kind of turns me on...it never really has before, but with Ingrid it’s totally different...”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. She’s always gentle and so polite about it. She doesn’t yank my hair, force me to my knees or talk to me disrespectfully and she never tries to make me choke. I don’t mind if things get a bit rough, but there’s a difference between good aggression and outright disrespect.”

“Absolutely. Especially when you’re with someone who’s a little bigger, they can get carried away when they’re really into it and some of them just don’t care about what you want. Like when they don’t tell you before they come. They just go ahead and do it.” Hilda rolled her eyes. “But, I’m sure Ingrid’s considerate enough to warn you first.”

“She is. I’ll usually let her finish in my mouth anyway, but she always asks if it’s okay and lets me know when she’s getting close. It probably wouldn’t bother me so much with her, but I’ve always hated being surprised like that.”

“Ugh. Me too.” Hilda groaned. “It’s SO unbelievably rude. Like, I should always have the opportunity to decide whether or not I want it in my mouth and if I swallow. Purposely not giving me a choice only guarantees that I’ll never suck your dick again.”

“Pretty much.” Dorothea agreed. “I’m so glad Ingrid isn’t like that. I’ve never been with someone so genuinely nice and well-mannered before. She’s always appreciative afterward and she’s never once complained about having to wear a condom...I’m sorry if I’m rambling about her, she’s just really wonderful and I’m so happy for once in my life.”

“No. It’s okay. I’m glad.” Hilda nodded, glancing over at her friend. “You deserve someone who treats you with respect. You should never settle for less than that.” Hilda said, staring into the mirror on Dorothea’s desk as she applied some liner to her eye. “I’d say you’ve picked yourself out a good one.”

“Absolutely. She’s still a little shy sometimes and I wish she was a bit more vocal in bed, but she’s slowly becoming more confident with me, so I can’t complain. I knew it would take some time.”

“If anyone was gonna break Ingrid out of her shell, you were the one to do it.” Hilda picked up the tube of lipstick and applied it across her lips. “I’m hoping I’ll be able to do the same with Marianne.”

“You will. I know she doesn’t talk much, but she talks to you, so you must make her feel comfortable enough to open up.” Dorothea said. “I think you’re probably the only person around here to ever make her smile.”

“You think so?” Hilda looked over at Dorothea and then turned back to the mirror, smiling at her own reflection.

“Yes. She always seems so happy around to you. It’s really cute.”

“What do you think of this color on me?” Hilda asked, pressing her lips together. ”It works, right?”

“I think it looks great.” Dorothea said. “Sexy, but not too obviously attention seeking.”

“Perfect. That’s exactly what I’m after.”

A few minutes later, Ingrid entered Dorothea’s room.

“Hey Ingrid.” Hilda smiled.

“Hi Hilda.” Ingrid returned the smile. “How are you doing?”

“Great. And you?”

“I’m fine. Thank you. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all. We were actually just talking about you.” Hilda said.

“Oh? I hope nothing bad...” Ingrid said, nervously.

“Of course not. Dorothea was just singing your praises. As usual. And I’ll tell you, she had a lot of very good things to say. Anyway, I was just on my way out. I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Oh. You don’t have to leave because of me.” Ingrid said.

“It’s okay.” Hilda said. “I’m on way to meet Marianne for dinner. But, first I wanted to tell you something...”

“Hilda-“ Dorothea said, nervous about what her friend was going to say next.

“What? I just wanted to say...you’re a good friend and a great girlfriend. You should be proud of who you are, okay?”

“Thank you...” Ingrid said, narrowing her eyes in confusion. “That’s very kind of you...”

Dorothea breathed a small sigh of relief, having thought Hilda was going to say something overly embarrassing.

“Oh and before I go...there is one more thing I wanted to say...” Hilda placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “Good for you, ya big stud.” Hilda’s eyes subtly glanced downward to the crotch of Ingrid’s riding trousers then back up to her face where she gave Ingrid a playful wink. “No wonder Dorothea dotes on you so much.”

Dorothea placed her hand over her face in embarrassment.

“Huh?” Ingrid said, still confused. “I don’t know what-“

“Well-mannered and so modest too.” Hilda said, looking over at Dorothea. “I’ll see ya later.” Hilda then stepped past Ingrid and exited the room.

Ingrid furrowed her brow, looking even further confused as she closed the door behind Hilda.

“Hm. You know, I like Hilda, but I don’t think I’ll ever figure her out.” Ingrid shrugged.

“It’s not worth trying.” Dorothea laughed, her hand over her face, shaking her head.

“So...you feel like having a snack? Mercedes baked some of her famous cookies.” Ingrid said, holding up a small bag. “She even stopped by the stable to hand deliver me a fresh batch. They’re still warm.”

“I’d love some. But, there’s something I need to talk to you about first.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Did I do something wrong?”

“No no. Nothing at all. It’s about Hilda.”

“Does it have anything to do with why she was acting so strangely just now?”

“That has a lot to do with it.” Dorothea nodded. She took Ingrid’s hand and led her over to the bed, where they both sat down. “I want you to know that I told her about you...about your-“

“What? Why would you do that?” Ingrid’s cheeks flushed a very deep shade of red. “You promised me you wouldn’t say anything to anyone.”

“I know. And I’m really, really sorry. I wouldn’t have, but she accidentally found the condoms I got from Manuela in my jacket pocket. She thought I was cheating on you and when she questioned me about it, I panicked, I couldn’t think of anything to say fast enough, so I told her the truth..."

“I suppose she didn’t seem bothered when she talked to me just now...she didn’t treat me any differently than she normally does...she was really nice, actually...she wasn’t uncomfortable or anything when you told her?”

“Not at all.” Dorothea gently ran her fingers though Ingrid’s hair. “It’s fine. She wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Just curious.”

“Well...what exactly did you say to her...”

“That you’re very well equipped and you always know how to give me exactly what I like.”

Ingrid felt her cheeks and neck grow extremely warm.

“Being a good, attentive lover is certainly nothing to be embarrassed about.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s knee. “I just wanted to tell you that she knows. I asked her not to tell anyone else.”

“You think she’ll keep it to herself?” Ingrid asked. “Hilda usually likes to gossip a lot...”

“She does, but I don’t think she’ll tell about this. If it’s any consolation, she was very protective of you when she thought I was being unfaithful...”

“Really?”

“Yes. She was definitely upset with me. But, what about you...are you angry at me? I would understand if you are...but, I really am sorry...”

“No. I can’t be angry with you.” Ingrid shook her head. “It’s okay.” She leaned over and kissed Dorothea.

“I’m glad.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid and nuzzled her face against the blonde’s neck. “I do hope you’ll let me try to make it up to you though.”

“What did you have in mind...?”

“Lay back...”

Ingrid placed her legs up onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard as Dorothea straddled her waist.

“I know you spent most of the afternoon at the stable. Maybe now that you’re finished riding your pegasus, I could ride you for a while instead...if you want.” Dorothea leaned down and kissed Ingrid, smirking against the blonde’s lips.

“Dorothea. Please know that you never have to ask me if I want to. I do.” Ingrid laughed. “I always do.”

Dorothea chuckled. “Perhaps you can give me a few pointers on my riding technique.” Dorothea’s hands slowly snaked down to Ingrid’s belt.

Ingrid anxiously stared downward as Dorothea slowly undid her belt buckle.

“Your technique is immaculate as is.” Ingrid said huskily, feeling herself quickly beginning to grow hard.

“I’m happy you think so, but there’s always room for improvement, right?” Dorothea slipped her hand into the blonde’s pants and gently stroked the growing bulge in her girlfriend’s shorts. “You just relax and let me do all of the work. Okay?” Dorothea whispered as she began gently kissing Ingrid’s neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting alone in his office, Seteth stared down at the scroll unfurled upon his desk, repeatedly reading the written words silently to himself. It had been a few weeks since he and Archbishop Rhea had received this decree of war from Adrestia’s new emperor and Seteth was still in complete disbelief regarding recent events. Somehow, right under the church’s nose, Edelgard had managed to sneak off to Enbarr, usurp the throne from her father and raise an army with the intention to dismantle the Church of Serios. Ever since Edelgard had declared war on the church, Seteth had largely blamed himself. His heart weighed heavily with a crushing sense of regret. He thought he had always been exceptionally diligent in watching over the students and he honestly could not wrap his mind around how he had ever allowed Edelgard’s intentions to go unnoticed. He wished that he had only paid more attention, maybe then he could have recognized the wickedness of her heart and prevented Fódlan from being thrown into another senseless war. The Imperial Army would unquestionably prove to be a formidable enemy, especially under the command of a leader as ruthless and determined as Edelgard. The Knights of Serios had immediately been summoned following receipt of the war decree and Seteth took comfort in knowing that they were currently on their way to Garreg Mach, though it would likely be some time before The Knights could assemble in their full capacity and move forward to wage any kind of large-scale attack on imperial forces. In the meantime, Seteth could only continue to plan and wait.

Seteth placed his quill down on the desk in front of him and frustratingly ran a hand through his dark green hair. He was at least grateful to have Prince Dimitri and The Kingdom Army as allies of the church. Although as of late, Seteth frequently found himself very concerned over the well-being of the young future King of Faerghus. Since discovering Edelgard to be the mysterious Flame Emperor and learning of her intentions, Dimitri had rapidly spiraled out of control, descending into a frightening state of madness. Seteth could only pray for the prince and hope that he would be able to pull himself together to defend The Kingdom. Seteth placed his hands together and closed his eyes. He bowed his head and silently began to pray, asking for The Goddess’ divine protection and strength for Prince Dimitri, Archbishop Rhea, Flayn and the citizens of Fódlan alike.

“Seteth!” One of the monastery guards rushed into the room.

Seteth was jolted out of his thoughts and opened his eyes to see the man standing in front of him in an obvious panic.

“What is it?” Seteth asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I have an urgent report. Imperial troops have been spotted marching toward the monastery! They’re nearly at our gates!”

“We must defend Garreg Mach. We haven’t but a moment to lose.” Seteth said, a strong sense of urgency in his voice as he stood up. “Instruct those who can pick up a weapon to prepare for battle. Anyone who cannot fight, must evacuate at once!”

“Yes.” The soldier nodded and rushed out of the room, proceeding to warn as many people as possible of the Imperial Army’s advance.

Seteth hurried out of his office and raced to the nearest window where he saw a large group of soldiers marching toward Garreg Mach. High above their heads waved a red banner bearing a golden double-headed eagle, the insignia of the Adrestian Empire.

“I must warn Rhea.” Seteth said to himself. “May Sothis protect us…”

* * *

Outside, the monastery grounds had quickly become a battlefield. Students of the Officers Academy, faculty members and church soldiers alike were fighting their hardest, attempting to stave off the Imperial Army’s advance and prevent them from infiltrating Garreg Mach. Even Archbishop Rhea stood upon the battlefield armed with a sword and shield, poised and fully prepared to defend the monastery in the Goddess’ name.

Ingrid flew her pegasus high above the trees, swooping in to attack imperial soldiers with her lace at every possible opportunity.

“Felix! Sylvain!” Ingrid called out to the ground below. “We have to get to the western front as fast as we can. They need help. I can see reinforcements approaching in the distance. We mustn’t allow them to attack The Archbishop.”

Sylvain turned his horse around, it began galloping following his command as Felix followed behind on foot, both racing to the aid of their allies as quickly as they possibly could. Ingrid heard the sound of flapping wings breaking through the air and fast approaching her from behind, she whipped around, tightly gripping her lance, prepared to attack, but she was relieved to see Seteth mounted atop his Wyvern rather than an enemy soldier set to engage in combat.

“I will do everything I can to protect Rhea.” Seteth said. “Assist our soldiers in securing the southernmost stronghold. On mount you will be able to get to their aid quickly.”

“I’m on the way.” Ingrid nodded.

“Edelgard is among their ranks.” Seteth said. “Proceed carefully.”

Ingrid soared across the battlefield, helping her allies to defeat as many soldiers as possible along the way. As she approached the southern end of the monastery grounds, her eyes scanned the terrain below for enemy units. She noticed two soldiers in heavy armor, swiftly making their way toward Dorothea.

Dorothea looked up into the eyes of one of the soldiers and instantly recognized her. Dorothea’s heart pounded in her chest as she found herself face to face with The Emperor herself. The rage and determination in Edelgard’s eyes were unlike anything Dorothea had ever seen before. She wanted to plead with Edelgard to stop the fighting and to retract her declaration of war, but Dorothea knew this was not the time. She braced herself, nervously preparing to fight for her life. The last thing she wanted was to have to engage in battle with Edelgard. Dorothea prepared to summon a magic spell to attack, but was startled by the loud sound of flapping wings approaching her. Before Dorothea could turn around to see whether the mounted soldier behind her was ally or foe, Ingrid had swooped downward, her pegasus touching down on the ground just long enough for her to reach down and wrap her arm securely around Dorothea’s waist, scooping her up out of harm’s way. Ingrid held onto her girlfriend with all of her might. She kept her feet firmly in the stirrups, desperately trying to keep her balance as she held onto her lance in one hand and held onto Dorothea with her other arm. As the pegasus began to ascend into the sky again, Dorothea scrambled to climb up onto the pegasus’ back, she held onto the saddle and desperately swung her leg over the pegasus’ back and landed on the back edge of the saddle, behind Ingrid. She wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s body and squeezed her tightly. Ingrid could hear Dorothea’s distressed, heavy breathing as well as feel her girlfriend’s body trembling against her own.

“You’re okay?” Ingrid asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

“I’m okay.” Dorothea said, her voice cracked as she tightened her grip around Ingrid’s body.

“Hang on.” Ingrid gripped the pole of her lance and circled around toward a group of enemy soldiers.

Ingrid commanded her pegasus to descend toward the ground. As they approached the soldiers, she pulled her lance back and thrusted the blade toward one of the soldiers as hard as she could. Ingrid felt the blade penetrate the soldier’s flesh and embed itself into his body. With one forceful yank, Ingrid quickly pulled the blade out, a tremendous amount of blood poured from the wound as the soldier instantly collapsed dead on the ground. Ingrid swiftly steered her pegasus out of the way as a heavily armored soldier equipped with a large axe, swung his weapon at the horse. She jabbed her blood-soaked lance at the soldier, initially missing him. On a second attempt, as she made contact with his armor, she heard a loud metal on metal clanging sound as the blade of her lance snapped off of the pole, the sharpened edge falling to the ground. The soldier recoiled, from the force of the impact created by the lance, but no damage was done to his armor or body.

“Damn it!” Ingrid cried out in frustration.

The soldier raised his axe again. Now weaponless, Ingrid signaled her pegasus to ascend, out of harm’s way. Before the soldier could manage to swing his axe, he was quickly struck down and killed instantly by a bolt of lightning that had materialized as a result of one of Dorothea’s magic spells.

“Dorothea. That was amazing.” Ingrid turned her head to look back at her girlfriend.

As the battle continued on, Edelgard quickly found her reinforcements dwindling by the minute. Knowing that her chances of seizing Garreg Mach at the present time were now very slim, she reluctantly commanded her troops to retreat.

“It looks like they’re retreating.” Ingrid said. “We did it.”

An exhausted Dorothea held on tightly to Ingrid, watching the imperial army disperse and quickly leave the monastery grounds.

“I don’t know how we managed to hold them off.” Dorothea breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “But, I’m glad it’s over…for now.” Dorothea felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. 

From the sky above the monastery, Ingrid looked downward to see the ground stained with blood and littered with bodies of fallen soldiers, allied and enemy alike. Some of the bodies were completely missing limbs while others were still impaled with weapons. A few were even still clinging to life, periodically gasping for shallow breaths as they waited for death to consume them. It was a horridly gruesome sight to take in. Ingrid was relieved that this battle was over, but she knew that this was only the very beginning and she would need to steel herself for the upcoming war ahead. Ingrid then silently swore an oath to herself, promising to protect The Kingdom and its future king no matter the cost.

* * *

It was late one morning, Ingrid and Dorothea had been lying together in Ingrid’s bed. Ever since Edelgard had declared war on the church and attacked the monastery, Dorothea had found herself struggling with thoughts of the impending war, but being with Ingrid helped to ease her mind and reassure her that everything would somehow be all right. Dorothea buried her face into Ingrid’s chest, quietly listening to her girlfriend’s heart beating.

“Are you okay?” Ingrid asked, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Dorothea’s head.

“I’m all right.” Dorothea said. “I still can’t believe everything that’s happening. I knew Edie wasn’t fond of the church, but I never thought it would come to this. I thought I knew her better. I never expected she’d sneak off to Enbarr, secretly ascend the throne and raise an army against the church...”

“Of course you didn’t.” Ingrid wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and pulled her close. “None of us predicted this.”

“I’m so nervous about what’s to come. Our troops barely survived the last battle. And I don’t know what would have happened if the monastery would have been seized.”

“There’s a lot to think about.” Ingrid ran her fingers through Dorothea’s hair. “But, we have the Knights of Seiros on our side. Once all of the knights are able to assemble, our forces will be much stronger.”

“I’m sick about the thought of having to face Edie in battle again. Right before you saved me, I saw her face...she had this fierce anger and pain behind her eyes that I’ve never seen in her...”

“She’s strong and determined. We’ll just have to be stronger.”

“Isn’t there some other way? There has to be something besides war...can’t we try to reason with her?”

“I wish we could. Honestly, I do...” Ingrid said sympathetically. “But, she doesn’t seem to be willing to negotiate with anyone. She’s set on this path and turned friend to foe without even the slightest hesitation. She won’t stop until she’s conquered all of Fódlan. She’s extremely dangerous.”

Dorothea and Ingrid were then interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

“Who’s there?” Ingrid called out.

“Express Messenger. I have a letter for Ingrid from Count Galatea. He indicated this is an urgent matter.”

Ingrid slipped out from under Dorothea and got up off of the bed. She opened the door, took the letter from the messenger and thanked him. Ingrid unrolled the paper and sat down on the edge of the bed as she slowly began to read over the letter.

“What is it?” Dorothea knelt on the bed behind Ingrid. She wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s chest and peered over her shoulder. “Is it serious?”

“My father has forbidden me to join the war effort.” Ingrid said. “He wants me to return home immediately. It seems I have another potential marriage proposal that he’d like me to seriously consider. One of the other area noble houses has offered a sizable dowry to my father provided I turn out to be...viable.”

“Wait. Slow down. Your father wants you to go home to try to get some noblewoman pregnant? And what do you mean another proposal? This has happened before?”

“Yes. I’ve had many proposals just like this over the last year or so.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

“I didn’t think I needed to. I’ve always turned them down. They’re only interested in my crest of Daphnel. My father has his heart set on my furthering Daphnel’s bloodline through House Galatea. I’m the only one of my siblings to bear the crest. My father had always hoped my crest would attract another noble house, then he could marry me off and finally bring some financial stability to our family.”

“So what you’re saying is that your father doesn’t want you to risk your life joining the war effort so you can instead return home to be used for...breeding stock to obtain wealth?”

“To put it simply, yes. It’s a complicated burden I’ve always had to bear as a noble daughter. My father has many times strongly suggested that I consider a proposal, but I don’t think he’d ever actually force me into a marriage.” Ingrid stood up. “My situation is a bit different from other nobles though. Each proposal has been contingent upon whether I can produce children. I would first have to prove that I can even impregnate a woman, if I can’t, then the proposal and dowry would be immediately retracted. If it turns out that I’m unable to produce any offspring, then I’d be considered essentially useless.”

“No, you’re not. You know that’s not true.” Dorothea said, angrily. “And shame on anyone who would ever think that.”

“Marrying and having children for political and monetary gain is important in The Kingdom. If you had been born with a crest, you probably would have found yourself living a very different life. Maybe even in a position quite similar to mine right now. Arranged marriages aren’t exclusive to Kingdom nobility, they happen often all throughout Empire and Alliance territories as well.”

“Of course, but that doesn’t make it right. You’re not disposable. And you shouldn’t be treated that way.”

“I know.” Ingrid nodded. “Believe me, it’s a topic that has severely strained and complicated my relationship with my father to say the very least.”

“So you wouldn’t consider ever accepting this proposal?” Dorothea asked, taking the letter from her girlfriend. “I mean, your father can’t be happy that you’re involved with a commoner...I could never bring any political or monetary benefit to your family, but I-“

“I don’t care what my father wants. I won’t entertain the thought. Not even for a moment.” Ingrid took the letter back from Dorothea, crumpled it in her hand and tossed into the trash. “He’s never supported my dream of becoming a knight. If he had his way, I never would have come here. This is my life and I must live it how I see fit. I plan to continue with my pursuit of knighthood and further my relationship with you.” Ingrid took Dorothea’s hands in her own. “I never intended to rule my house anyway. If the Daphnel bloodline and House Galatea die with me, then so be it. I’m joining the war effort to fight for my homeland and His Highness. This is what I’ve trained for. It’s my duty.”

“And I’ll be here to support you every step of the way.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid and hugged her tightly. “I promise.”

“Dorothea, please...if you’ll excuse me for a little while, there are a few things I must do.”

* * *

Ingrid had been on her way to the armory when she met Felix and Sylvain along the way.

“Are you two going to the war council Seteth is holding this afternoon?” Ingrid asked.

“Yeah. But, we’re heading to go get fitted for armor now.” Sylvain said.

“So am I.” Ingrid said. “We can go together.”

“You sure this is all really for you?” Felix asked.

“What do you mean?” Ingrid asked. “Is what for me?”

“This is an actual war, Ingrid. Why don’t you just leave this to the men? It’s not like routing weakling bandits on the outskirts of the monastery.” Felix said. “This is The Imperial Army and the last battle was only a taste of what war will be like. You’re not just playing knight anymore.”

“I really resent that, Felix.” Ingrid glared at her friend, gritting her teeth. “I’m not ‘playing’ knight. What do I have to do for you to see me as an equal? We’ve been put through the exact same training and I’ve always kept up with you and every other male here. I’m joining The Kingdom Army, I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

“Fine. Just don’t expect me to come to your rescue on the battlefield.” Felix said. “If you’re going to be a fool, I won’t put my life on the line to save yours.”

“I won’t need rescuing. Not from you, not from anyone. I can handle myself just fine.” Ingrid spat.

“Come on guys. Stop it.” Sylvain said. “I don’t want to lose either of you. Let’s all make a pact to agree to protect each other the best we can.” Sylvain held out his hand palm down toward Ingrid and Felix. “Can we please do that much?”

Ingrid and Felix both looked at each other and nodded, in silent agreement. Ingrid then reached her hand out, placing it on top of Sylvain’s, immediately followed by Felix placing his hand on top of hers.

“We must do whatever it takes to protect Faerghus.” Ingrid said.

* * *

A short time later Ingrid returned to her room. She looked over herself in her new armor, mint green tunic and white pants. The pieces of metal armor she wore were slightly heavier on her body than she had expected and it felt very different from the academy uniform that she typically wore, but she didn’t think it would take much time to get used to the minimal added weight. She wasn’t even completely covered from head to toe in armor, as some knights were. She knew that wouldn’t be an option, as she would need extra mobility when fighting on mount, atop her trusty pegasus. Ingrid’s gaze shifted downward to her armor covered boots. She loved the way this armor felt on her body and how the plates made soft metallic noises as they shifted whenever she walked. She stepped over to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall across the room. Ingrid was completely unable to draw her eyes away from her reflection. Although she was intensely nervous about the uncertainties and hardships that come with war, something about this just felt so right. Ingrid’s heart swelled in her chest. Wearing this armor and preparing to fight for her homeland and King made her feel strong and proud, but there was still something that felt out of place. She stared hard at her own reflection, took the fur collar which attached to her cape into her gloved hands, turned and glanced over her shoulder at the back of her new outfit. Her long blonde braid suddenly felt abnormally heavy cascading down over her cape. Ingrid walked over to her desk and pulled out a relatively large dagger that she had concealed in one of the drawers. She moved back in front of the mirror and pulled her braid over her shoulder to the front of her body. Ingrid tightly gripped her braid in her hand and shakily raised the dagger. She inhaled a deep breath and stared into the mirror. As she exhaled, in one quick, smooth unyielding motion, the razor sharp blade of the dagger swiftly sliced through her hair until she was left clutching her long and now completely severed braid in her gloved hand. Ingrid discarded the hair to the floor and nodded, never taking her eyes off of her own reflection.

* * *

As Ingrid made her way through the monastery to the meeting room, she turned the corner and noticed Hilda slowly walking down the long hallway, several feet in front of her.

“Hilda!” Ingrid called out. “Wait up.”

Hilda jumped, clearly startled by Ingrid. She stopped walking.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Ingrid said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m a little jumpy with everything that’s going on and all...” Hilda said as she turned to face Ingrid.

Hilda’s mouth instantly dropped wide open.

“Is everything all right?” Ingrid asked.

Although she could obviously hear Ingrid speak, Hilda didn’t pay any attention to the words the blonde had said, as she was far too preoccupied with Ingrid’s dramatically changed appearance.

“Ingrid?” She carefully looked the blonde up and down. “Wow. You look...like a real knight...”

“Thank you.” Ingrid said, running a hand back through her short blonde hair.

“I can’t believe you chopped off all of your hair. You look so different.”

“Do you think it looks bad?” Ingrid asked. “I did it myself, so I know it’s not exactly perfect, but it just felt right...”

“I like it. But, it’s a little shaggy. I can help you clean it up a bit. Come with me.” Hilda took Ingrid by the hand dragged her down the hallway to her room.

When they got inside, Hilda sat Ingrid down and stepped behind her. She trimmed up some stray uneven stands of hair and then carefully braided a single strip of hair from each side of Ingrid’s head. Hilda took one of her handmade clips that happened to match Ingrid’s outfit perfectly and fixed it in Ingrid’s hair to hold both of the braids together at the spot where they met at the back of Ingrid’s head. Hilda then also added some matching green ribbons to Ingrid’s hair for good measure.

“There. That’s much better.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid stood up. “I hate to have to leave so abruptly, but if you’ll excuse me. I must get to the war council.”

“I’m going too.” Hilda said. “I’ll walk with you.”

“You’re attending the council?” Ingrid asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I don’t really want to, but Claude is making me. He’ll kill me if I skip it.”

“Just make sure you pay close attention then. This is important.” Ingrid said as she and Hilda began making their way out of the room and down the hall.

“So...I guess we’re really doing this, huh?” Hilda said, wrapping her arms around Ingrid’s elbow.

“What do you mean?” Ingrid asked, her eyes sinking down to Hilda hands around her arm. She suddenly felt an abnormal aura of nervousness radiating from the normally upbeat and cheery pink-haired girl.

“Joining a real war...and one against Edelgard, no less...it’s all kinda scary, you know?” Hilda said uneasily. “Aren’t you afraid at all?”

“I am nervous.” Ingrid admitted. “It won’t be an easy fight. That much I know for sure.”

“Tell me about it. What if I have to fight on the front lines? I don’t think I’m cut out for this...I don’t wanna die.”

“I understand that you’re scared and I don’t blame you, but your axe skills are practically unmatched when you put your best effort forward.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course. You’re even stronger than many of the men who have trained at the academy. I’ve always been impressed with your skill...even envied it on occasion.”

“Well, I guess learning to swing an axe is kind of a rite of passage in House Goneril. My father and older brother taught me young.”

“You’ll be just fine. I think you have a lot to bring to this effort. Much more than you realize right now.”

“Thanks.” Hilda smiled, slightly. “So...where’s Dorothea? I thought she would be with you. Isn’t she coming to the meeting too? You two are usually attached at the hip.”

“I didn’t tell her about the council. To be honest, I really don’t want her to become involved in the war.”

“Why not? She’s gotten really strong with her magic and she’s talented with a sword too...”

“That’s true. I have faith in her abilities, but I can’t bear the thought of her getting caught up in this conflict. What if she gets injured or worse? My heart can’t handle it. I’m in love with her, Hilda. The thought of ever losing her scares me to death. Even more than the possibility of losing my own life. I can’t...” Ingrid paused a moment, feeling herself getting slightly choked up. “I can’t risk it...”

“Have you told her that?” Hilda asked, glancing over at Ingrid as they continued to make their way down the hall.

“That I don’t want her to fight?”

“No. Ingrid.” Hilda sighed. “Have you told her that you love her?”

“Well...no. Not exactly. Not yet.” Ingrid shook her head. “But, I’m sure she knows. She has to.”

“She probably has an idea of how you feel, but she still needs to hear the words straight from your mouth.”

“I just haven’t been able to come up with a good time to say it...”

“Really? You never thought any of the times you were lying naked on top of her seemed like good enough occasions to say it?” Hilda said sarcastically.

“I’ve thought about it during intimacy, of course. But, I don’t want her to think for a moment that the only reason I’m saying it is because she’s sleeping with me. She deserves better than that. I just think it would mean more to her if I said it outside of bed. At least for the first time.”

“Okay. Okay. You’re right about that.” Hilda agreed. “Maybe you aren’t as clueless about romance as I thought. But, you need to tell her and as soon as possible.” Hilda said, matter-of-factly. “She’s waited long enough. Besides, we’re going to be setting out to attack imperial troops in a matter of weeks whether she joins us or not. I don’t mean to be morbid, but this is war, anything can happen. If you don’t tell her now, you might never get the chance. Don’t you want her to know how you really feel?”

“You’re right.” Ingrid nodded. “I do, but I have no idea what to say...it’s not easy for me to talk about these kinds of things. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before...how do I even begin to describe all that she means to me?”

“Just sit down with her and talk to her honestly. Let your heart speak for you. You really can’t go wrong here. I promise, it won’t hurt you to talk about your feelings for once.”

“I’ll do my best.” Ingrid nodded.

“You need to learn to process your emotions better.” Hilda said. “We’ll work on it. But, you realize this would be a lot simpler if you had ever talked about your feelings instead of always picking up your lance and jabbing at things to avoid having to feel anything.”

Ingrid sighed and ran her hand through her hair as they approached their destination.

“After you.” Ingrid said, motioning for Hilda to enter the room ahead of her.

“Thanks…and you know I’m right.” Hilda teased as she let go of Ingrid’s arm and walked into the room ahead of her.

* * *

When the council had eventually come to an end, Ingrid got up and quickly slipped out of the room, with Sylvain trailing closely behind.

“Ingrid. Do you wanna come to the dining hall and get something to eat?” Sylvain asked.

“I can’t. I need to see Dorothea right away.”

“Is everything all right? You don’t ever skip meals.”

“Everything is fine. I promise. I just need to talk to her. I’ll see you later?”

“Oh. Okay. Sure.” Sylvain shrugged.

Ingrid hurriedly made her way to the greenhouse where she picked up a dozen red roses from the greenhouse keeper and headed toward Dorothea’s room. Ingrid softly knocked on the door, hoping that Dorothea was inside. After a moment, Dorothea granted her verbal consent and Ingrid entered the room. Upon Ingrid’s entrance, Dorothea made eye contact with her girlfriend and immediately froze in place. Ingrid looked completely different than she had earlier that morning and dramatically different from the girl that Dorothea had come to know. She looked even more handsome, much more mature and most importantly very knightly.

“Ingrid?” Dorothea said, taking a few steps toward the blonde. “Is that really you?”

“It’s me.” Ingrid said, softly. “It’s quite a change, huh?”

“Yes.” Dorothea reached up and placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek. “You look-“

“Do you…hate my haircut?” Ingrid asked, nervously.

“Not at all.” Dorothea smiled and ran her fingers through Ingrid’s now much shorter blonde locks. “I was going to say, you look wonderful. It suits you well.” Dorothea then placed both of her hands flat on the metal breastplate armor that covered Ingrid’s chest. “All of this does.”

“Thank you. For once in my life, I finally feel like my outward appearance matches the person I’ve always desired to be on the inside.”

Dorothea nodded happily. “My goodness, you are absolutely the most handsome knight I’ve ever seen.”

Ingrid blushed a little, her heart swelled in her chest. Something about Dorothea calling her handsome had always set Ingrid’s heart ablaze. “I’m still not officially a knight yet. It’ll be quite some time before I can be knighted and with the war who knows when that’ll happen, if even at all. I have promised to fight with all of my strength for The Kingdom, but I’m not yet worthy of knighthood-“

“Yes, you are.” Dorothea said, confidently. “The official title will come in time, but it’s not what makes a knight. Spirit, bravery, kindness and devotion are the qualities that make a true knight. You already possess all of those things.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled. “Here. I brought you these.” She handed the roses to Dorothea.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you so much.” Dorothea took the bouquet of roses and leaned forward, placing a kiss to Ingrid’s lips.

“So, um...I wanted to speak with you about something rather important. Do you have a minute?”

“Of course. Always for you. What is it?” Dorothea set the roses down on her desk and turned to face Ingrid again.

“I just came from the war council. Our soldiers will be moving out to meet imperial troops head on by the end of the month. I’ll be among our ranks, fighting on the front lines-“

“I expected as much.” Dorothea nodded. “And I’ll be right there fighting alongside you.”

“No. I can’t let you do that.”

“You don’t think I can handle it?” Dorothea asked.

“It’s not that at all. I know you can. You’re a gifted mage and swordswoman. But...” Ingrid took Dorothea’s hand into one of her own glove clad ones. “War is too uncertain. There’s no room for error and no turning back.”

Ingrid led Dorothea to the bed where they both sat down. “I’ll reach out to my siblings and arrange for you to be escorted to Galatea territory at once. Our resources are sparse, but you’ll be taken care of. I’ll come home for you as soon as the war ends. I promise, we’ll be together again someday. Once things are safe.”

“No. I won’t leave you.” Dorothea adamantly refused. “I can’t.”

“Please, Dorothea. It will all but kill me to be away from you, but it’s for the best. War won’t be anything like the romanticized stories from the operas you’ve performed in the past. The battles will be long, brutal and bloody. The battle we fought protecting the monastery was only a fraction of what the battles that lie ahead will be like. I don’t want you to ever be subjected to that.” Ingrid said. “I love you so much and-“

Ingrid squeezed her eyes closed. She certainly didn’t intend to just blurt out those three important words that had always evaded her, but it was already too late.

“You love me...” Dorothea interjected. “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me.”

“I realize that and I’m ashamed with myself for never having said it sooner. I just didn’t know how to tell you. Fighting and training is all I know so I’ve always struggled with expressing affection properly. I-“

“I love you too.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s body and pulled her close. “I wanted to tell you from the beginning, but I worried that I would say it too soon and scare you off. I wasn’t sure you were ready to hear it...”

Ingrid pulled back and stared lovingly into Dorothea’s eyes, smiling softly. She placed her hand on Dorothea’s cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. “Please let me send you to The Kingdom. I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you in battle. I would be completely devastated if I ever lost you. I don’t know what I’d do with myself...”

“You don’t think I’m terrified about you going into battle? I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but I can’t leave you. Ever. No matter what happens...” A few tears fell from Dorothea’s eyes and rolled down her cheek, disappearing as soon as they came in contact with Ingrid’s gloved hand. “I need to stay by your side.”

“You’re a stubborn woman.” Ingrid sighed. “You’re certain that there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

“Not a thing.” Dorothea leaned her forehead against Ingrid’s and slipped her hands into her hair, gripping her short, blonde locks between her fingertips. “Anywhere you go, I’ll be with you. Always.”

* * *

A few weeks later.

Dorothea knocked on the door to Ingrid’s room and entered to find Ingrid sitting on her bed, looking at some papers with notes scribbled on them.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Dorothea said.

“Not at all. I’m just reviewing some of the notes I took at the last strategy meeting. I’m trying to prepare myself as best as I can. We’ll be heading out in just a few days.”

“I know.” Dorothea nodded. “Manuela and I have packed up some extra supplies and food for our troops.”

Dorothea sat down on the bed next to Ingrid. “Are you ready?” Dorothea asked, placing her hand on Ingrid’s thigh.

“Ready.” Ingrid set her papers down and laced her fingers with her girlfriend’s. “Are you certain you want to do this? It’s not too late. You can always stay here and help tend to the monastery. We’re going to be using it as our home base. I’m sure Professor Manuela could use help in the infirmary. You’ve become a skilled healer...”

“Thank you. That’s all the more reason for me to join you. Our soldiers will be in need of immediate medical attention on the battlefield. I can’t treat them from here.”

“Well, that didn’t go the way I expected.” Ingrid sighed heavily.

“Sweetheart.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek. “I know you’re concerned, but I’ll be okay. I can handle myself.”

“Please promise me you’ll be careful. Don’t allow yourself to fall into an overwhelming situation. Retreat if you need to. Don’t take any unreasonable risks.”

“Of course.” Dorothea placed a gentle kiss to Ingrid’s lips. “And I want you to promise me the same. Don’t be stubborn. Take care of yourself.”

“I promise.” Ingrid nodded.

“Good. Now, I have something I need to give you.”

Dorothea stood up and walked to the door. She stepped outside of the room and returned only a moment later, holding a brand new, shiny silver lance in her hands.

“Here. I know you broke your favorite lance defending the monastery, so I brought you a gift.”

Ingrid stood up from the bed and walked over to her girlfriend.

“This is...for me?” Ingrid asked, taking the pole of the lance into her hand.

“Yes. I went to the armory and bought it this morning. Every knight needs a proper weapon after all.”

“I’m truly touched...but this is much too extravagant. How did you afford-“

“I sold some things I had amassed from my time in the opera company. A few dresses, some jewelry that sort of thing.”

“I...I could never accept this. I couldn’t possibly let you part with your possessions on my behalf.” Ingrid took Dorothea’s hand. “Come on, hopefully there’s still time to get your things back.”

“Don’t worry about that. It’s not important.” Dorothea smiled. “I want you to have this.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Of course. It would make me very happy to do this for you.”

“I...I don’t know what to say except thank you so much.” Ingrid leaned in and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too with all of my heart.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid and hugged her tightly. “Use this lance to protect yourself. Please always be safe. We have a very long road ahead of us.”

“Indeed.” Ingrid pulled back and stared deep into her girlfriend’s eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Part II 

Five years later.

The conflict between the empire and the church raged on. The entire continent had been torn apart by war. Villages had been destroyed and pillaged, countless lives had been lost and both sides now found themselves brought to a staunch deadlock. The kingdom army had no choice but to retreat back to Garreg Mach to regroup, plan and amass more soldiers before they could even hope to launch another attack on Edelgard’s strongest army.

* * *

Late one afternoon, Ingrid had been walking from the marketplace, she leisurely walked through town, making her way back toward the monastery. As she approached the town center, her ears were flooded by the soothing sounds of a woman singing. It was a beautiful, angelic voice that she immediately recognized and knew very well. It was an enchanting voice that could only belong to the Mystical Songstress herself. As Ingrid continued walking toward the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, she noticed Dorothea and Mercedes tending to the wounds of a pair of children in the street near a large fountain while Dorothea sung to them. The children’s clothing was tattered and dirty, they were both shoeless and quite obviously very severely malnourished. Ingrid guessed that the children were likely orphans as Dorothea and Mercedes had made it a point over the past five years to care for as many orphan children displaced by the war as they possibly could.

“Dorothea. Mercedes.” Ingrid said, approaching her friend and girlfriend. “Hello.”

“Ingrid. I didn’t expect to run into you here. I thought you would be in the strategy meeting all afternoon.”

“We finished a bit earlier than expected today so I volunteered to come into town for some supplies. We were running low on vulneraries and antitoxins and Hilda asked me to pick up some resin for her.” Ingrid said. “I also picked up some other very important supplies for the two of us...for later tonight.” Ingrid smirked.

“Great.” Dorothea said, winking at Ingrid and giving her a sly grin.

Mercedes smiled and quietly chuckled to herself.

“So...um...” Ingrid cleared her throat. “Is everything all right here?”

“As good as can be expected.” Dorothea said. “These two precious babies lost their parents when a group of bandits destroyed their village a few weeks ago.”

Dorothea sat down on the ledge of the fountain and lifted the little girl up into her lap. She dipped a clean handkerchief into the water and gently dabbed the dirt away from the face of the small child.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ingrid asked, looking at Dorothea then over to Mercedes who was now cleaning a small wound on the arm of the little girl’s slightly older brother.

“We’re going to take them back to the monastery.” Mercedes said. “Give them a bath, some clothing and feed them a nice, big meal.”

“Yes. Poor things are practically starving.” Dorothea said, running her fingers through the little girl’s dirty, tangled hair.

Ingrid reached into the leather bag she had been carrying at her side and pulled out two small sweet cakes. “It’s not much, but at least it’s something until we can get back to the monastery.”

“Here. I hope you like sweets.” Ingrid dropped down to one knee and handed one of the cakes to the little girl who gave her the biggest, most appreciative smile she had ever seen.

Ingrid then turned to the girl’s brother and happily gave him the other cake.

“Thank you.” The little boy happily accepted the cake, smiling brightly at Ingrid.

“You’re welcome.” Ingrid placed her hand on top of his head and ruffled his shaggy hair before standing up.

“Are you a real knight?” The girl asked, tugging at Ingrid’s tunic as cake crumbs tumbled down over her tattered clothing.

“Uh, yes. Well, s...sort of.” Ingrid nodded.

“She is.” Dorothea said confidently. “And a good one too. She’s very brave and very strong.”

“See. I told you girls can be knights too.” The girl said, looking at her brother. “Mommy told me girls can do anything boys can.”

“It sounds like your mommy was a pretty smart lady.” Ingrid smiled.

“She was the smartest. I miss her.” The girl frowned and a few tears began to slip down her cheeks.

“No. We have to be brave.” The boy walked over to his sister and tugged at her dress. “We can’t cry.”

“It’s okay to be sad.” Mercedes reassured the boy. “You can cry and still be brave. Even the bravest knights cry sometimes.”

“Mmhm. That’s right.” Dorothea nodded. “And you know something else, I understand exactly how you feel right now. I’m an orphan too.”

“You are?” The boy asked. “Really?”

“Yes. My mother passed away when I was about your age. I cried a lot and I still do sometimes when I think about her. I know it’s hard, but I got through it and so will both of you. I promise.”

“I’m sorry your mommy died.” The little girl wrapped her arms around Dorothea, squeezing her tightly.

The boy then climbed up onto the ledge of the fountain and wrapped his arms around both Dorothea and his sister. Ingrid placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she noticed her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

“Dorothea is one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.” Ingrid smiled and leaned down to place a kiss to the top of Dorothea’s head. “Even though things seem difficult now, I’m sure the two of you will grow up to be just as strong as she is.”

“My daddy used to kiss my mommy like that.” The little girl said, looking up at Ingrid. “Is Thea your wife?”

“Well, no.” Ingrid blushed a little. “But, she is my girlfriend and I hope someday she’d like to be my wife.”

“Would you?” The boy asked, looking at Dorothea.

Dorothea smiled. “I think if she ever asked me to be her wife, I’d have to say yes. She’s cute enough and I’ve already put up with her for over five years. I don’t think I’d mind a few more.” Dorothea laughed.

“Five years?” The girl said. “Wow. That’s almost as long as I’ve been alive!”

“You’re so silly.” Dorothea laughed, gently tickling the little girl’s stomach, causing her to giggle.

As Ingrid stood next to her, the little girl reached out and touched the wing shaped piece on Ingrid’s boot armor, near her knee.

“You like my armor, huh?” Ingrid asked.

“It reminds me of a pegasus wing.” The girl said.

“She loves horses.” The boy added.

“Oh yeah?” Ingrid knelt down until she was on the same level as the little girl. “Is that true?” 

“Yes. I love horseys.” The girl said excitedly. “They’re so pretty.”

“I love them too. I have a big horsey friend back at the monastery.” Ingrid said. “He’s my best buddy. Would you like to meet him?”

“Can I? Really?” The girl stared up at Ingrid, her eyes wide and bright.

“I’ll tell you what. When we get to the monastery, after you’ve had something good to eat. I’ll take you for a ride. Would you like that?”

“Can we go now!?” The girl exclaimed as she excitedly jumped into Ingrid’s arms almost knocking the blonde over as she hugged her.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Ingrid laughed, happily returning the embrace.

Dorothea smiled and stood up from the ledge. “This is absolutely precious.” Dorothea turned toward Mercedes. “I never knew Ingrid would be so good with children.”

“She has a kind heart. And she did grow up with many younger siblings.” Mercedes said. “She must have gotten used to being around young children.”

“Should we start to head back to the monastery?” Ingrid asked, looking over toward Dorothea and Mercedes.

“Yes. Let’s get going.” Dorothea said. “It’s a fairly long walk from here.”

“It’ll be a much shorter trip if we take a shortcut through the woods.” Ingrid said. “Since neither of them have shoes, I’ll carry them.”

“Are you sure, Ingrid? Both of them?” Mercedes asked. “I can at least take one.”

“It’s all right. I can manage.” Ingrid bent down, scooped up one child in each arm. “Hang on tight, okay?” Ingrid said, gently positioning each child so that they were facing back over her shoulder.

Mercedes began following behind Ingrid, but quickly noticed that Dorothea hadn’t yet moved from where she stood. Mercedes stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the former songstress, she noticed Dorothea’s eyes were heavily focused on Ingrid. Dorothea smiled as both of the children clung contently to her girlfriend, taking turns playfully batting at the blonde’s cape with tiny hands as it fluttered behind her in the light, late afternoon breeze.

“Are you two coming?” Ingrid turned around to speak to her friend and girlfriend who were lagging behind.

“Just a second.” Mercedes called out. “Dorothea? Is everything all right?” Mercedes asked, walking back toward the former songstress.

“I’m fine. It’s just that lately I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about the future. And...seeing Ingrid like this makes me wonder if we’ll ever get the chance to live a happy, peaceful life and raise a family of our own...I’d love nothing more...”

“Of course you will, I know it.” Mercedes said, confidently. “I’ve been praying every day for an end to this war and I truly feel that it’s coming soon. Prince Dimitri will find a way. Have faith.”

“I’ll try. I know it’s selfish of me to be thinking of my own happiness in the middle of a war...but I really can’t help it.”

“It isn’t selfish at all. Everyone deserves peace and happiness.” Mercedes placed her hand on Dorothea’s shoulder. “You and Ingrid are going to find it.”

* * *

Later that evening, Dorothea was in the room she and Ingrid shared, sitting in front of the mirror brushing out her long brunette hair and quietly humming to herself as she usually did before bed. A few minutes later, Ingrid entered the room, with some pastries in her hand.

“Hi.” Ingrid said, closing the door behind her.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Dorothea said, glancing over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

“I brought up some left over pastries from the dining hall. Not quite as good as the sweet cakes I was planning to surprise you with tonight, but at least they went to good use.”

Dorothea smiled. “Very good use. Thank you for doing that...it meant a lot to me and I know it meant so much to the children too.”

“Of course.” Ingrid walked over to Dorothea and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “It was the least I could do.”

“Wait a minute...when you said you picked up important supplies for us, I thought you meant condoms. Were you actually talking about the cakes?” Dorothea snorted.

“No.” Ingrid laughed. “Cake is important, but I did mean condoms. Now to work on these pastries...”

“Oh my. I really don’t know where you store all of this food.” Dorothea chuckled. “You’re always eating something.”

Ingrid set the pastries down on the nightstand next to the bed.

“I’m essentially a bottomless pit.” Ingrid laughed. “You should know that by now.”

“Oh I do.” Dorothea laughed. “I absolutely do.”

As Dorothea continued brushing her hair, Ingrid began to get undressed. She stripped off all of her clothing except for her underwear and bra. She then laid down on the bed and began eating one of the pastries.

“Are you coming to bed?” Ingrid asked.

“In a minute.” Dorothea nodded. “You better not be getting crumbs everywhere. You know how I hate when you eat in bed.” Dorothea chuckled. “You always make such a mess. I'm forever waking up with crumbs stuck to my clothing." 

“I’m being careful.” Ingrid mumbled, her mouth full. “Besides, I have to eat, I’ll need the extra energy if I’m to be of any service to you this evening...speaking of, I’m going to need a condom.” Ingrid stuffed the last of her pastry in her mouth and got up off of the bed again. She picked up the brown leather bag she had taken with her to the marketplace earlier that afternoon and rummaged around inside of it until she found what she was looking for.

Ingrid walked over to Dorothea and gently trailed a line of kisses from Dorothea’s shoulder to her neck. When Dorothea didn’t respond much to her advance, Ingrid looked into the mirror at her girlfriend’s reflection. Dorothea appeared to be very deep in thought, her mind a million miles away.

“You okay?” Ingrid asked. “If you’re not interested in making love tonight, it’s perfectly fine. We don’t have to.”

“It’s not that, darling.” Dorothea looked up at Ingrid. “I’m just finding myself a little distracted, that’s all.”

“What’s bothering you?” Ingrid asked. “Do you want to talk to me about it?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about those two little orphans from this afternoon. I feel so sorry for them. They remind me so much of myself. I know they’re struggling right now. They’re so young, and afraid, just like I was so many years ago.”

“I know.” Ingrid nodded, she knew that Dorothea often tended to feel a little sad after caring for orphans. “But, you’re already doing everything you can. You bathed, clothed and fed them. Not to mention we’ve already reached out to neighboring villages to search for any potential relatives.”

“I hope they have some family nearby.”

“Me too, but, they’ll be safe and cared for here at the monastery for the time being.” Ingrid placed her hand on Dorothea’s shoulder.

“They really liked you, you know.” Dorothea said, placing her hand overtop of Ingrid’s. “And they seemed to very much enjoy playing with the horses and flying around on your pegasus with you. I’m glad you were able to help put their worries aside at least for a little while.”

“I’m always happy to help in any way I can. You and Mercedes have taken wonderful care of dozens of orphan children of all ages during this war. They love helping Mercedes bake cookies and I know they really love all the songs you teach them. I always hear them singing all throughout the monastery.”

“I just wonder if I’m doing enough to help them.” Dorothea said.

“You are. You absolutely are.”

“You really think so?” Dorothea tipped her head back to look up her girlfriend.

“Certainly. I very much admire everything you’re doing. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. Sometimes I dream of opening up my own orphanage and caring for as many children as I possibly can. Give them a safe place to stay, some security and a lot of love. I’d like to be a mother figure to them and give them everything I never had since losing my own mother. I don’t want them to grow up alone and afraid, like I had to.”

“I think that’s a beautiful dream.” Ingrid then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Dorothea’s forehead. “You have such a big heart and so much love to give.”

“Ingrid?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever think about us raising children of our own someday?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes.” Ingrid nodded. “I’ve thought about it before. You have as well?”

“Of course. I think about it often. I hope someday I’ll be blessed with the opportunity to carry a child of our own.”

“I pray that someday when this war is over, I’ll be able to give you that. I’d love to know what children of ours would be like. Beautiful and sweet, like you? Steadfast and stubborn, like me?"

"Perhaps all of the above." Dorothea chuckled. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Ingrid laughed. "I want you to know that even if it turns out that we can’t conceive, know that we’ll adopt as many children as we can and love them just as much. I want you to be happy.”

“As long as I’m with you. I’ll always be happy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks later.

Ingrid walked down the hallway of the military base in which The Kingdom Army had recently taken up residence. She noticed Hilda walking toward her, nonchalantly swinging around an axe as she walked. 

“Are you coming to the council this afternoon?” Ingrid asked.

“No. Seteth put me in charge of a reconnaissance mission.” Hilda said. “I’m getting ready to head out now.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?” 

“No. It’s okay. I can handle it.” Hilda said. “I’m just taking some soldiers to map the terrain beyond the forest. Nothing major. We won’t be gone long. Probably an hour or two, tops.”

“All right.” Ingrid nodded. “Nevertheless…be careful.”

“Will do.” Hilda said, casually. “Oh and don’t eat a lot a lunch time because Dorothea and I are gonna cook you and Marianne a big dinner tonight.”

“Oh. Really?” Ingrid smiled.

“Yeah. We’ve all been so busy lately. We haven’t had much time to hang out, so Dorothea and I thought it might be fun if we all had a nice, relaxing dinner together.”

“Sure. That sounds wonderful. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” Hilda said, cheerfully. “See ya later.”

* * *

That afternoon, most of the generals of The Kingdom Army had been in the war council meeting with Prince Dimitri and Seteth, discussing their future plans to attack Enbarr when a messenger burst into the room unannounced.

“Your Highness! Seteth! I have an extremely urgent report!”

Seteth stood up and approached the obviously distressed soldier.

“Calm yourself.” Seteth urged. “Now, what is it?”

“Our unit was carrying out a reconnaissance mission on the outskirts of the nearby forest. As we were scouting the area, we were ambushed. Dozens of our soldiers are dead and dozens more wounded. Manuela and several other healers are treating any soldiers that may be able to be saved. But, it doesn’t look good…”

“If imperial troops are this close, they have no doubt already ascertained that we are using this location as a base.” Seteth said. “I imagine they will be heading this way shortly.”

“Hilda was leading that mission.” Ingrid said. “We must speak with her at once, find out what she knows and devise a plan.”

“It’s been reported that General Goneril has fallen in battle.” The soldier hung his head in regret.

Ingrid’s heart nearly stopped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and her mind raced a mile a minute. “Hilda. No. Please. No. It can’t be.” She placed her hands over her face as she felt tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes.

“Edelgard. That vile, wretched woman.” Dimitri rasped. “She will pay for this! I’ll tear her limb from limb with my bare hands if I must.”

“We have to do something.” Ingrid stood up and angrily pounded her clenched fists down on the table in front of her. “We cannot allow Hilda’s death to be in vain.” Ingrid said through clenched teeth, she felt her knees go weak, her mind and heart were overwhelmed with equal amounts of both grief and anger.

“We have to launch a counter strike immediately.” Sylvain said.

“I’ll kill every one of those imperial dastards myself!” Dimitri’s deep, gravelly voice echoed loudly throughout the room as he stormed toward the door.

“Your Highness. Wait!” Ingrid quickly stepped in front of Dimitri. “You can’t just charge into enemy forces without a plan!”

“Get out of my way, Ingrid.” Dimitri grunted.

“I won’t. You’re acting completely irrationally. I’m furious as well, but we must approach this unexpected battle with caution. We have no reason to believe Edelgard is even among this group of soldiers. For all we know, she may very well still be in Enbarr-“

“I said get out of my way!” Dimitri swiped the outside of his powerful forearm toward Ingrid, connecting with the armor covering her abdomen. He easily knocked her off of her feet and caused her to land hard on her backside several feet away from him on the floor across the room.

“Once a boar, always a boar.” Felix snarled. “You’re not even fit to lead this army let alone become king.”

“Ingrid. Are you all right?” Sylvain rushed to his friend and helped her to her feet.

“I’m fine.” Ingrid gritted her teeth, fire burned in her heart as she stormed over to Dimitri. Her heart thumped in her chest, her hands trembled and tears threatened behind her eyes, which she fought back, adamantly refusing to allow herself to cry right now.

Though she was much smaller in stature, Ingrid boldly stood in front of Dimitri, staring up into the face of the future King of Faerghus. “Who are you? What happened to the Prince Dimitri I used to know? The kind man I have always believed in and looked up to. My friend since we were children…”

“That man you once knew is no more. Dead and buried long ago. My sole purpose now is to avenge the dead. I will not yield until I have the emperor’s head in my grasp! I won’t rest until she is nothing but a bloody, mangled corpse at my feet. I swear it!”

“You’ve let your hatred for Edelgard and thirst for revenge completely distort your judgment. She may not even be responsible for your parents’ deaths! We have no evidence of that, but regardless, you’re not the only person in this army to ever lose someone you’ve cared about!” Ingrid said, fresh tears painfully pricking the corners of her eyes, but stubbornly refusing to fall down cheeks. “This war is taking a toll on all of us. Do you have any idea how many nights Dorothea cries herself to sleep or how many times I’ve woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, haunted by flashbacks of past battles?”

“I am not keeping you here. Nor anyone else.” Dimitri grunted. “If you don’t want to be here, you’re free to make your exit at any time you please.”

“I’m still here and will continue to be because I believe in you. It’s my duty to stand with you and fight for our homeland together. Yes. We absolutely must eliminate Edelgard if Fódlan is to ever see peace again. But, you of all people cannot afford to be reckless.”

“If I must meet my ultimate demise in battle, then so be it. What does it matter? There’s no one left in this world who cares for me. I’ve become nothing but a monster. No one needs me.”

“That’s not true. The citizens of The Kingdom need their future king. This army needs you. Your friends need you-“

“Enough!” Dimitri shoved past Ingrid and stormed out of the room.

“He’s insufferable.” Ingrid said, tightly clenching her fists. “He won’t listen to reason.”

“That was cute, Ingrid. And you definitely have guts, I’ll give you that much.” Sylvain said. “But, you realize he could snap you in half like a twig if he wanted to.”

“I don’t care. He needs to know that he’s being irresponsible. He’s been this way since the beginning of this war and he’s only gotten worse. We all want to eliminate Edelgard and end the fighting. As the future king, he should be taking his responsibility more seriously. If he dies, what will become of The Kingdom? What will we have fought for? What will Hilda have given her life for?”

“For what it’s worth, I agree with you and I think you’re brave.” Annette said, tears falling down her cheeks. “I don’t think I could have stood up to him the way you did.”

“Brave or not. It doesn’t make a difference.” Felix said. “He’s completely unhinged. Nothing you say will matter at all.”

“I know you want to help him.” Mercedes said. “We all do, but we have to let him come out of this on his own. The best thing we can do is be here to support him, but not push him too hard...”

“I’m just...at a loss.” Ingrid hung her head and stared down at her boots. “I’m angry and I’m upset…I lost my composure…I can’t believe Hilda is dead. How do I tell Dorothea? This’ll break her heart. She’s fragile enough as it is...”

“Ingrid.” Seteth turned toward the blonde and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I understand how you’re feeing, we are all saddened by Hilda’s loss, but we need you to pull yourself together. Send Dorothea to assist Manuela. We need to save as many of our injured soldiers as possible.”

Ingrid nodded. She quickly fled the room to find Dorothea.

“Felix. Sylvain. Gather all of the able-bodied solders you can find.” Seteth ordered. “If there are still troops in the area we must eliminate them before they have the opportunity to attack this base and cause even more damage than we’ve already suffered.”

Ingrid moved swiftly down the hallway. She flung open the door to the bedroom that she and Dorothea shared.

“Ingrid. What’s wrong? You seem troubled.” Dorothea said, immediately sensing Ingrid’s distress.

“Our troops were ambushed by imperial forces and we believe they may still be lurking in the area. We’re launching a counter offensive immediately.”

“I’ll prepare myself.”

“No. We need you here. Manuela needs you to help her treat the soldiers injured in the attack. She can’t do it on her own, there are too many. Go find Marianne and get to Manuela’s aid.”

Dorothea nodded.

“Myself and several of our other generals are heading out just as soon as we can round up our troops.”

“Is Hilda going with you?”

“No. Dorothea...I...” Ingrid’s voice wavered.

Dorothea noticed a pained expression cross Ingrid’s face.

“Ingrid. What’s wrong? Tell me.”

“Hilda...she...”

“She what? Is she injured?”

“She...didn’t survive the attack...she’s gone...” Ingrid spoke softly.

“What?” Dorothea’s voice cracked, her knees went weak, her heart ached in her chest and tears immediately filled her eyes. “She’s...”

“I’m so sorry.” Ingrid took Dorothea into her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Dorothea tightly held onto Ingrid and sobbed into her shoulder. “This can’t be true. Please tell me it isn’t.”

“I wish I could…believe me.”

“It’s not fair.” Dorothea cried into Ingrid’s shoulder.

“I know.” Ingrid gently ran her hand up and down Dorothea’s back, attempting to console her, though she knew it was mostly an effort in futility. “She didn’t deserve that fate. Now, I can only hope that her soul finds peace.”

“When will the fighting end?” Dorothea lamented. She pulled back to look Ingrid in the eyes. “Killing former classmates and friends. I can’t take this anymore. Hilda was one of my best friends and now I’ll never see her again.”

“She was important to both of us.” Ingrid said, pulling a handkerchief from the pocket of her trousers. “I’m overcome with grief as well, but we must press on.” Ingrid raised the handkerchief to Dorothea’s eyes and gently dabbed away her tears. “We can’t give up now. We’ll fight for Hilda’s honor. I swear I’ll fight my very hardest for her.”

Ingrid wrapped her arms around Dorothea and hugged her again as the former songstress continued to unrelentingly sob into her shoulder.

It was only a few moments later that both Sylvain and Felix burst into the room.

“Ingrid! Imperial troops have been spotted marching toward the eastern front of the base.” Sylvain said. “We have to go. Now!”

“We don’t have time to waste.” Felix said. “We need to stop their advance. If we let them gain the upper hand, we’ll be as good as dead.”

Ingrid turned back toward Dorothea. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“Ingrid.” Dorothea reached up and placed her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face. “Please. I’m begging you. Be safe.” Tears fell freely down Dorothea’s cheeks. “I can’t lose you too.”

Ingrid nodded. “I’ll ask The Goddess for her protection.”

“I love you.” Dorothea took both of Ingrid’s hands into her own. “Please don’t let this be the last time I get to say that to you.”

“I love you too. I swear I’ll do everything I can to stay alive.” Ingrid pressed her lips to Dorothea’s for only but a moment.

Dorothea quickly felt Ingrid’s hands slip from her grasp as the blonde began to pull away from her. The former songstress stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching through tear-filled eyes as Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain all dashed off down the hallway and quickly disappeared out of sight.

* * *

“We have to divide our troops in half and attack from the east and west at the same time. It’s our only chance.” Ingrid commanded, mounted atop her pegasus with her lance in hand. “I’ll fly up ahead and draw the enemy out. Once they’re preoccupied with me, surround them and attack at the first possible opportunity.”

“Don’t be a fool, Ingrid. Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Felix spat. “If there are archers in hiding, you and that overgrown horse of yours will be shot down in a second.”

“I might not be as physically strong as some of you are, but I’m fast. And I’m evasive. I can distract and occupy the enemy, buying the rest of you enough time to sneak in and attack. We don’t have a lot of options here.”

“Show no mercy. Leave none of them alive.” Dimitri said, clutching his lance tightly in his hand, fully prepared to charge.

“Your Highness. Please. We’re too short on troops.” Ingrid said. “Brute strength won’t work this time. Our only choice is to out strategize them.”

“This will never work.” Felix said, skeptically.

“I don’t like the idea of her taking that big of a risk either, but we’re really outnumbered here.” Sylvain said. “If we don’t do something now, this will be the end for us. Unless you have a better idea, I’m with Ingrid."

“Felix. For once in your life, would you stop being so damn stubborn and trust me?” Ingrid said. “Please.”

“Fine. Let’s go. It’s your head.” Felix gritted his teeth.

“We won’t back down.” Sylvain said, looking up at Ingrid. “We’re with you.”

“Prepare yourselves.” Ingrid nodded. She touched the clip at the back of her hair that held her braids in place as she thought for a moment about Hilda.

Ingrid inhaled a deep breath, taking as much air into her lungs as she possibly could. She prayed for The Goddess’ protection as she took up her reins in one hand and tightened the grip she held on her lance with the other.

“Are you ready?” Sylvain asked, looking up at Ingrid.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Retreat if you get overwhelmed. Don’t try to be a hero.” Felix said.

“I’ll be fine. I can do this.” Ingrid said confidently. “Onward!” She cried out as her pegasus flapped his wings and began to ascend from the ground.

* * *

Rain fell from the sky and thunder rumbled off in the distance as The Kingdom and Imperial armies clashed. Despite their initial disadvantage, The Kingdom Army had dramatically thinned out the number of imperial soldiers. Very few now remained, but the soldiers who were still alive refused to give up no matter how outnumbered they had become. From the sky above, Ingrid spotted an imperial soldier wielding a small axe. She swooped down to engage him, but the soldier reacted much more quickly than she had anticipated, hurling his axe straight in her direction with incredible force. Having no opportunity to avoid the attack, the axe connected with the metal breast plate on the right side of Ingrid’s chest. The axe pierced her armor, embedding itself into the protective breastplate. The force of the impact stunned Ingrid, she dropped her lance as she was knocked from the saddle. She found herself now quickly plummeting toward the ground, she could do nothing except brace herself for the momentary impact to come. Ingrid hit the ground hard, her entire body rattled. Although the impact was painful, the blow was lessened by the softened ground that had resulted due to the rain. Now weaponless, she found herself face to face with an imperial soldier hovering above her with a sword in hand, ready to strike. She wrapped her fist around the handle of the axe that was embedded in her chest plate and desperately tried to pull it free. She tugged and tugged, but it wouldn’t budge. Now running out of options and in pain due to her fall, she fumbled around for her lance or any stray weapon she could use to defend herself against almost certain death.

“I’ve got you now.” The soldier laughed manically as he raised his sword, preparing to thrust the freshly sharpened blade, deep into Ingrid’s body.

Ingrid used her hands to drag her body backward, avoiding the swipe of the soldier’s sword. She tried to get up, but slipped in the mud, unable to get her feet underneath her. Refusing to yield and accept death, she dragged her body as close to her lance as she could get. Ingrid reached her hand out, stretching her arm as far as she possibly could, she grabbed her lance and used the pole to skillfully deflect the soldier’s sword from her position on the ground.

“Prepare to die, kingdom filth.” The soldier raised his sword again, his eyes filled with rage as his gaze locked on Ingrid. “All hail her majesty.”

Ingrid’s breathing was labored, nearly to the point of hyperventilation and her heart thumped relentlessly against her rib cage as a strong rush of adrenaline raced through her veins. A mixture of sweat and rain dripped down her forehead into her eyes, obstructing her vision as she prepared to dodge another attack, hoping that she would be able to keep herself alive.

“Guess I have no choice.” A voice suddenly said, from behind the soldier.

The voice sounded so familiar, Ingrid could have sworn it was Hilda, but she knew better. Ingrid assumed that her mind was now playing tricks on her. She watched through blurred eyes as the presumably kingdom ally wielding a massive, sinister-looking axe attacked the imperial soldier. Ingrid’s heart throbbed even harder against her rib cage as she watched the blade of the axe cut through the air and connect with the enemy soldier’s body. The force of the blow destroyed the soldier’s minimal armor. He dropped his weapon and let out an agonizing scream of pain as the soldier attacked again. The axe blade effortlessly sliced through delicate flesh, leaving a massive, gaping wound behind. Ingrid recoiled slightly as she felt the warm splatter of fresh blood land on the bare skin of her cheek and neck.

“Never let your guard down.” The same familiar voice said. The imperial soldier collapsed dead at the woman’s feet, blood poured from the soldier’s wounds, soaking the woman’s shoes and staining the surrounding grass a deep shade of crimson.

Ingrid’s eyes darted from the fallen soldier up to the woman responsible for his death. Even though her vision was still blurred, Ingrid instantly recognized this woman. Ingrid was certain that she wasn’t a hallucination and somehow, Hilda now stood in front of her, clearly injured, but very much alive.

“Hilda!?” Ingrid cried out.

Hilda quickly glanced around to ensure that there were no more enemies in the area. Once she had confirmed that they were safe, she turned her attention to Ingrid.

“Are you injured?” Hilda asked, dropping her blood-soaked axe and kneeling down on the ground next to the blonde.

“I think I’m okay.” Ingrid rubbed her eyes, attempting to clear her vision. “What about you? We thought you were dead.”

“Still alive here.” Hilda shrugged. “Ouch.” She then wrapped her hand around the shaft of an arrow that was currently embedded in her shoulder and barely flinched as she pulled it cleanly out. Hilda snapped the arrow in half and discarded it.

Ingrid blinked a few times, as her vision began to clear, she noticed that Hilda had a number of wounds all over her body. Some appeared to be serious, but not immediately life-threatening, while many more appeared relatively minor. Her clothing and face were stained with blood. Her bare muscular shoulders and the exposed parts of her breasts also bore a significant amount of smeared blood. It was impossible for Ingrid to tell if the blood running off of Hilda’s body in the rain was her own or that of one of her kills. Hilda’s usually pristine pink hair was also dirty, wet and disheveled and a combination of rain and sweat had caused her makeup to run chaotically down her pale cheeks in heavy, black streaks.

“Are you all right?” Ingrid asked.

“Honestly, I’m annoyed. One of those bastards broke my favorite headband. I can’t ever have anything nice around here.” Hilda plucked the broken black accessory from her hair and tossed it away. “Guess I’ll have to make a new one.”

“Goddess, am I glad to see you.” Ingrid laughed.

“Where are Dorothea and Marianne?” Hilda placed her hand on Ingrid’s knee. “I haven’t seen either of them. Are they okay?”

“They’re okay. Don’t worry.” Ingrid said, reassuringly. “They’re both back at the base helping Manuela take care of our soldiers.”

“Thank the Goddess.” Hilda breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “I was so worried…”

Sylvain and Felix then noticed Ingrid sitting on the ground with Hilda from several feet away. They were genuinely shocked and relieved to see Hilda alive, but that relief was short-lived. They panicked when they noticed the axe protruding from Ingrid’s chest plate. Unsure of the seriousness of Ingrid’s injuries, both men quickly fought off the remaining enemy soldiers and then rushed over to aid their friend.

“Ingrid.” Felix dropped to his knees near the blonde, with Sylvain rushing in behind him. “Are you all right?”

“I’m okay.” Ingrid nodded. “Hilda...she saved me.”

“This isn’t like stuck in your body...is it?” Hilda gently touched the handle of the small axe that was embedded in the breastplate of Ingrid’s armor. She placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder as she carefully inspected the damage to Ingrid’s chest plate.

“It got through my armor, but only grazed my skin, I think. It hurts, but it’s not serious. I couldn’t pull it out though.” Ingrid wrapped her hand around the handle of the axe and tugged at it. “Can someone get rid of it?”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Sylvain firmly wrapped his fist around the axe’s wooden handle and gave it a strong, sharp tug. Ingrid’s entire body lurched forward, but the axe didn’t budge.

“It’s really stuck, bud.” Sylvain said. “Let’s just get the whole chest plate off. We’ll have the black smith remove the axe and repair your armor when we get back to the base.”

“Please.” Hilda rolled her eyes. “I’ll do it. Lie down, Ingrid.”

Ingrid did as she was told. Lying flat on her back, she nervously stared up at Hilda. Ingrid’s heart began beating very rapidly as she felt the pink haired woman place her shoe in the middle of her abdomen to keep her in place. “Stay completely still. Don’t wanna cut ya.” Hilda took the handle of the axe into her hand and effortlessly yanked it free. She then carelessly tossed the axe away back over her shoulder. “There you go.”

Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix stared speechlessly at Hilda, all three clearly impressed by her display of strength.

“Would it be wrong of me to say I’m a little turned on right now?” Sylvain laughed.

“I probably wouldn’t have said it, but I understand.” Ingrid couldn’t help but also laugh as she sat back up.

“Are you okay, Hilda?” Sylvain asked. “Looks like you’ve got some pretty nasty wounds.”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing Marianne can’t handle.”

“Can you stand up, Ingrid?” Felix asked.

“I think so.” Ingrid nodded.

“Let me give you a hand.” Hilda extended her hand down to Ingrid and easily pulled her up to her feet.

“We’re done here.” Felix said. “Let’s get back to the base before this storm gets any worse.”

“So...which one of you is going to volunteer to carry my axe and who’s going to carry me?” Hilda asked. “I think I deserve a break, I’m still a delicate flower, you know.”

“I’ll fly you back on my pegasus.” Ingrid said. “It’s the least I can do.”

* * *

Upon returning from battle, Ingrid took a few minutes to tend to her pegasus. He was unscathed, but desperately in need of some food, water and rest. Once he was eating peacefully in his stall, Ingrid then focused on cleaning herself up. She washed the remaining blood from her face and hair as best as she could. She made her way back to her bedroom and removed her dripping wet clothing. Standing in only her underwear, Ingrid looked at her reflection in the mirror, she could already see several large bruises forming all over her upper body. She stared at the moderate gash on her chest where the axe had penetrated her armor and cut into her flesh. Ingrid gently touched the wound, she groaned and flinched in pain, but silently thanked The Goddess that the injury wasn’t nearly as serious as it could have been. Ingrid changed into a dry tank top, tunic and pair of pants. She then walked to the infirmary. When she entered the room, she found Hilda with several bandages covering her body, lying on a cot and absently staring up at the ceiling.

“Hi.” Ingrid said. “I just wanted to come see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine. No worries.” Hilda said.

“I’m so relieved that you’re okay. I really owe you. Thank you for saving me back there.”

“You betcha.” Hilda winked. “I couldn’t let you die. You and Dorothea have so much left to do after this war ends. The beautiful songstress and her handsome lady knight are supposed to live happily ever after. That’s how it works.” Hilda smiled. “I don’t make the rules. So don’t go getting yourself killed out there.”

Ingrid returned the smile as Hilda sat up on the cot.

“Come here.” Hilda opened her arms, waiting for Ingrid to hug her.

Ingrid leaned down and gently wrapped her arms around Hilda’s upper body, taking extra care not to aggravate the wounds concealed by the bandages.

“You know I’m counting on you to marry Dorothea and have a whole bunch of adorable babies someday so that Auntie Hilda and Auntie Marianne can spoil them rotten.”

“I would love that.” Ingrid chuckled. “Dorothea will be ecstatic to see you.”

“I’ve seen her already.” Hilda nodded. “I didn’t think she was ever gonna stop crying and hugging me.”

“I’m not surprised. She was devastated. As was I. When we were told that you had been killed, my heart sank...how did you manage to survive? The situation was grim, but especially before help arrived.”

“There’s not much to tell. I fought my hardest. Harder than I’ve ever fought before...I just kept thinking about Marianne and how I would have given anything to see her again...”

“I feel the exact same way about Dorothea. Anytime I’ve ever felt like giving up, she’s always given me the strength to carry on.”

“Now do you understand why it’s so important to always tell the people you care about how you feel?”

“Yes. That’s why I have to tell you, the thought of never being able to talk to you again or have you tease me...it hurt. A lot. I’m so glad you’re all right.”

“I’m happy that I survived...but I really screwed up.” Hilda sighed. “I feel so guilty.”

“What do you mean? Guilty about what?”

“I lived, while so many others died today. Under my command. I tried, but I just couldn’t preserve the front lines. Then, I waited too long to give the retreat order. And when I did, I knew it was already too late. I’m responsible for the deaths of dozens of our own soldiers. I failed this mission. I’ll never be able to face Holst again, he’ll be so disappointed in me. This never would have happened to him. I knew I wasn’t fit to be a leader. I’m not cut out for it.”

“Hilda.” Ingrid took the pink haired woman’s hand in her own. “You did the best you could under the circumstances. You were ambushed and there’s no way you could have known they had as many reinforcements in waiting as they did. Your brother will be proud of you and everything you’re doing. Don’t discredit all of the successful missions you’ve carried out the past five years. You’ve proven yourself to be an incredibly strong warrior and competent general. Don’t take this one drawback to heart, okay? It’s not your fault. There are no guarantees in war. Each soldier approaches every single mission knowing the risks involved.”

Ingrid glanced over her shoulder toward the door when she noticed Marianne entering the room.

“I should go. Take care of yourself. Get some rest and please let me know if there’s anything at all I can do for you.” Ingrid gently squeezed Hilda’s hand before letting go.

Ingrid then turned and walked toward Marianne.

“Ingrid. Do you have any injuries that need attention?” Marianne asked.

“I’m all right. Please, just take care of Hilda.” Ingrid gently placed her hand on Marianne’s shoulder and gave her a small smile before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

Later that evening. Dorothea walked into the room she and Ingrid shared, where she found Ingrid sitting on the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her.

“How do you feel, darling?” Dorothea asked.

“I’m fine.” Ingrid said. “A little bruised up, but I’ll be all right.”

“Let me have a look at you.” Dorothea stepped over to the bed and placed her hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “Take your tunic off for me.”

Ingrid reached down and pulled her tunic off over her head. Dorothea’s gaze was instantly drawn to Ingrid’s chest, where a patch of blood had soaked through the white fabric of her girlfriend’s tank top.

“Take this off too.” Dorothea gently tugged at the tank top.

Ingrid removed the garment and dropped it to the floor. Dorothea carefully assessed the bruises and wounds that now marked Ingrid’s torso.

“I’m sorry I haven’t seen you much since you got back this afternoon.” Dorothea said. “I didn’t mean to neglect you.”

“You haven’t. I know you were busy. There were other soldiers who needed your attention much more urgently than I did.”

“You should have had one of our other healers treat you, you wouldn’t have had to wait in pain for so long. I’m sure Mercedes or Marianne would have been happy to take care of you.”

“It’s all right. It wasn’t life or death.” Ingrid took Dorothea’s hand in her own. “I always prefer you anyway.”

Dorothea gently placed her fingertips on Ingrid’s chest, below her collarbone, examining the worst of her girlfriend’s wounds. “What happened here?”

“An axe cut through my armor.” Ingrid said, looking up at her girlfriend.

Ingrid noticed a worried expression cross Dorothea’s face.

“I’m fine. Really. It’s not that serious. Just a nick.” Ingrid said, reassuringly.

“It’s obviously more than a little nick.” Dorothea said as she noticed Ingrid wince in pain. She heard a small groan leave Ingrid’s lips when her fingers grazed over the laceration, though she could tell Ingrid was trying desperately to suppress any expression of discomfort. “Stop trying to be so tough for me. You always do this.” Dorothea scolded. “I can see you’re in pain. Let me take care of you. Lie down.”

Ingrid laid down on her back, she flinched slightly and clenched her teeth when Dorothea touched her wound again.

“I know it hurts, sweetheart. Try to hold still, if you can. I’ll fix it.” Dorothea then performed a fairly simple white magic healing spell. Ingrid looked down as the wound sealed itself closed, leaving a sizable scar in its place. “I’m sorry there’s not much I can do about the scar.”

“It’s all right. I’ve always worn my scars proudly. What’s a few more?”

Dorothea then took a few minutes to also heal several of Ingrid’s more minor wounds.

“Hilda told me you took a pretty hard fall from your pegasus.” Dorothea said. “Thankfully, it doesn’t look like anything is broken.”

“No. Definitely no breaks. It wasn’t that bad.”

“What about down here?” Dorothea reached down and placed her hand between Ingrid’s legs, over the crotch area of her trousers. “Is it all right if I check for injury?”

“Of course.”

Ingrid lifted her hips off of the bed, she pulled her pants and shorts down to her thighs. She laid still, staring up at the ceiling as Dorothea very gingerly felt around her testicles for any sign of injury.

“There doesn’t seem to be any swelling. Everything feels normal.” Dorothea said. “Are you tender at all? Does it hurt when I touch you?”

“Not really. I mostly landed on my back, but I’m certainly glad that you had Mercedes sew a codpiece to the inside of my trousers.” Ingrid said as she pulled her pants and underwear back up. “It really helps to keep everything in place.”

“Mmhm. There’s no such thing as too much protection. Do you want me to get you some herbs for the pain? I’m sure your body must ache terribly. You have a lot of bruising.”

“It’s only a little soreness. I promise it looks worse than it feels.” Ingrid said. “Maybe you should go check up on Hilda again. I’m worried about her. Her injuries were far worse than mine.”

“Thanks for caring, but she’s all right.” Dorothea said, running her fingers through Ingrid’s hair. “I just saw her not long ago. Marianne is taking good care of her. I think they’re in need of some alone time anyway. Things were pretty emotional between them earlier this afternoon.”

“I’m sure. I don’t even want to imagine how Marianne must have felt.”

“I just hope Hilda is able to get at least some rest tonight. I’d like for you to do the same.”

Ingrid moved over and Dorothea sat down on the bed next to her.

“I’m so glad you returned safely.” Dorothea said, continuing to gently stroke Ingrid’s hair. “I worried the entire time you were gone today.”

Ingrid reached for Dorothea’s free hand and laced their fingers together. “There was definitely a moment when I wasn’t sure I’d survive, but thankfully Hilda was there when I needed her.”

“I’m grateful that you’re both safe and sound.” Dorothea said. “What a long, harrowing day this was. I’m incredibly relieved that it’s finally over.”

“Me too.” Ingrid agreed. “It’s just unfortunate that we weren’t prepared for that attack. We lost many of our soldiers and this is going to severely push back our plan to invade Enbarr and bring an end to this war.”

“It’s disheartening. You know how much I want the war to end.” Dorothea said. “But, try not to dwell on it.” She leaned down and placed a kiss to Ingrid’s forehead. “You’re stressed enough as it is.”

“I know you are as well.” Ingrid said. “Thank you for always being so strong and taking care of all of us.”

“Of course.” Dorothea ran her fingers through Ingrid’s hair.

“Do you want to go bed a little early tonight?” Ingrid asked.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Dorothea nodded. “But, first I’d like to go take a bath. I need to calm my nerves.”

“Why don’t you let me draw you a bath.” Ingrid said, getting up and kneeling next to Dorothea on the bed.

“I can do it myself.” Dorothea said. “You should try to get some sleep. I’ll be back shortly.”

“I want to. Please. You do so much for me.” Ingrid said. “Let me take care of you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Ingrid leaned over and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s.

“Would you consider joining me?” Dorothea asked. “A nice hot bath would be relaxing and good for your muscles.”

“I’d love to.” Ingrid nodded. “Give me about twenty minutes and come find me.”

Ingrid got off of the bed, she grabbed her robe from the chair it had been slung over and quickly scurried out of the room.

After about twenty minutes had passed, Dorothea stripped off her dress and undergarments and slipped into her own red and black silk robe. The thin material felt soothing as it caressed her skin. It was much lighter and less constricting than the fabric of her dress. She left the bedroom and walked across the hall to the bathroom to meet her girlfriend.

“Ingrid? Are you in there?” Dorothea asked as she lightly knocked on the heavy wooden door.

“Yes. Come in.” Ingrid replied from the other side of the door.

When the former songstress entered the room, she saw Ingrid dressed in her own mint green colored robe. Ingrid was standing next to the large tub which had been filled with steaming hot water. There were also dozens of red rose petals strewn about on the floor surrounding the tub and a few candles flickering, creating a soft glow and wonderfully romantic ambiance. Dorothea noticed near the tub there was a tray containing two sweet cakes and two glasses filled with a dark liquid which she assumed was probably wine.

“Ingrid.” Dorothea gasped touching her hand to her chest. “This is beautiful.”

Dorothea walked over to her girlfriend, placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately.

“I just wanted to try to do something romantic for you. For once.” Ingrid said, taking Dorothea’s hands in her own. “I know even after all of these years together, I’m still not exactly great at this sort of thing.”

“You’re wonderful.” Dorothea smiled, gently squeezing Ingrid’s hands. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Ingrid placed a kiss to Dorothea’s lips. “You should get in before the water gets cold.”

“You first, handsome.” Dorothea said, tugging on the belt to Ingrid’s robe.

Ingrid blushed and ran a hand through her own hair. Dorothea then slipped her hands under the fabric of the robe and lifted it from Ingrid’s shoulders, she then allowed the garment to carelessly fall to the floor.

“As gorgeous as ever.” Dorothea hungrily looked over Ingrid’s naked body. She placed her hands on the toned muscles of Ingrid’s abdomen and gently used her fingertips to trace the defined, muscled grooves on either side of Ingrid’s hips. “All those years of rigorous training have certainly found you well.”

Ingrid smiled. She could feel Dorothea’s gaze hot on her back as she stepped into the tub and sat down, submerging herself up to her chest and stretching her legs out in front of her. Ingrid watched intently as Dorothea removed her own robe. When she lifted the garment from her shoulders, she allowed the robe to slip slowly off of her body and eventually pool into a heap on the floor. Beneath the warm, soothing water, Ingrid felt her member twitch as her eyes wandered all over the completely nude body of the stunningly beautiful former songstress. Even after seeing her girlfriend naked countless times over the years, Ingrid always looked with same admiration, respect and interest that she had the very first time. When Dorothea approached her, Ingrid extended her hand to her girlfriend to assist her in stepping into the tub.

“Always so chivalrous.” Dorothea smiled, accepting Ingrid’s hand. “I’m glad at least some things never change.”

Dorothea carefully sat down in between Ingrid’s legs, pressing her back to her girlfriend’s chest.

“Is the temperature of the water to your liking?” Ingrid asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“It feels fantastic.” Dorothea sighed happily, she leaned back against Ingrid and traced up and down her bare bicep with her index and middle fingers.

“Do you feel like having a little wine?” Ingrid asked.

“I would adore some.”

Ingrid reached for the wine glasses and handed one to Dorothea. She took the other glass for herself and laced the fingers of her free hand with her girlfriend’s hand.

“This is so nice and comfortable.” Dorothea nestled her body back against Ingrid, enjoying the sensation of the blonde’s bare breasts pressed against her back. She raised her glass to her lips and took a small sip of the wine Ingrid had given her.

“It is.” Ingrid said. “I’m so glad we can spend some time alone together and just relax for a change.”

“Me too. We need this. Especially after today.”

“How about some cake? Ingrid set her wine glass down and picked up one of the small cakes.

Ingrid held the cake up to Dorothea’s mouth so that she could take a bite.

“Delicious.” Dorothea said, once she had finished chewing.

“Mmhm.” Ingrid mumbled, taking a bite of the cake. “These cakes are so much sweeter than anything I ever used to get back home.”

“I love the strawberries.” Dorothea said. “Admirers used to bring me cakes like this all the time when I was singing in the opera company, but I never had anyone to share them with.”

“I’m your biggest admirer and I’m happy to share the cake with you, but I’m even happier to share your company. I love you.”

Dorothea turned her head to the side to look at Ingrid. She slightly turned her body and reached up with her thumb to wipe a small dribble of icing from the corner of Ingrid’s mouth.

“I love you too, darling.” Dorothea then placed her thumb into her mouth and allowed the icing to dissolve on her tongue. “You might be even sweeter than this cake.”

Ingrid wrapped her arms around Dorothea’s body and buried her face into her girlfriend’s thick, brunette tresses. After just a few minutes, Dorothea smirked to herself when she felt Ingrid’s now semi-erect member brushing against her body.

“Oh. It seems someone’s excited to be with me, yes? Or is it the cake that has you going?” Dorothea chuckled. She turned her head to the side to look at her girlfriend.

“It’s definitely you.” Ingrid said. “Lately I’ve barely even been able to get it up at all and now when I do I completely ruin the romance of the moment.” She sighed heavily.

“You’re not ruining anything. I love knowing that you’re turned on with me. I always have. I was wondering if your friend would pop up for a visit tonight...”

“I realize that my performance in the bedroom has been more than a bit lacking as of late...I’m sorry about that…I swear it has nothing to do with my feelings for you...I just...”

“Don’t apologize. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Dorothea said, reassuringly. “I didn’t mean that comment insultingly. You’re not the only person to ever have a little trouble getting an erection when you wanted one. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. This is such a stressful time in your life. I know you’ve had a lot of important things on your mind.”

“I have, but you’re always the most important.” Ingrid placed a gentle kiss to the dip between Dorothea’s neck and shoulder. “I want to remind you of that...”

Ingrid moved Dorothea’s hair off to one side and gently kissed her girlfriend’s neck. Ingrid’s hands crept up Dorothea’s abdomen to her chest. She cupped Dorothea’s breasts in her hands and she gently squeezed them as she continued to place a series of delicate kisses to the former songstress’ neck. Dorothea released a quiet moan, her nipples stiffening against the slightly rough, calloused palms of Ingrid’s hands. Dorothea closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ingrid lips trailing over her shoulder, while she continued to fondle her breasts. After a few minutes, Ingrid’s hand began to creep downward over Dorothea’s toned stomach and even lower still, until her hand had slipped in between her girlfriend’s thighs. Ingrid slowly teased her way through Dorothea’s folds and gently slipped her middle and ring fingers inside of her girlfriend.

“Mmmmm...” Dorothea whimpered quietly as Ingrid’s fingers slowly moved in and out of her center.

Dorothea closed her eyes, she felt Ingrid’s breasts and hardened nipples rub against her back, arousing her even further. Underneath the water, one of Dorothea’s hands found Ingrid’s thigh where she gently raked her nails over soft flesh, against the resistance of the water.

“Let’s go to bed, love.” Dorothea whispered as she turned her head and captured Ingrid’s lips with her own, in a sloppy, off center kiss.

“You read my mind.” Ingrid mumbled into the kiss.

Dorothea and Ingrid both got out of the tub and slipped into their robes. Ingrid hurriedly blew out each of the candles and they rushed across the hall back to their room. Ingrid closed and locked the door behind them, she then scooped Dorothea up into her arms in a princess carry to which Dorothea giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s neck. Ingrid placed a kiss to Dorothea’s lips and then carried her girlfriend across the room, where she laid her down in the center of the bed. Ingrid climbed onto the bed and straddled Dorothea’s thighs, she opened Dorothea’s robe and began aggressively kissing all over her neck and chest. Ingrid’s tongue darted out and flicked over one of Dorothea’s hardened nipples. Dorothea whimpered in pleasure, she arched her back off of the bed and quickly slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her robe as she felt Ingrid take her nipple into her mouth and begin sucking.

“Ingrid...” Dorothea moaned, lacing her fingers into Ingrid’s hair when she felt her girlfriend’s teeth gently tug at her nipple.

Eventually, Ingrid removed her mouth from her girlfriend’s breast only to instead capture Dorothea’s lips in a kiss. Ingrid used her tongue to trace across Dorothea’s bottom lip. The former songstress moaned into the kiss when she felt Ingrid’s tongue slip inside of her mouth. As they kissed, Ingrid reached to the belt of her own robe and singlehandedly undid the haphazardly tied knot. When the robe fell open, she quickly shrugged the garment off of her shoulders, discarding it to land in a heap on the floor.

Ingrid was the first to break the kiss, she inhaled a quick breath and placed one more kiss to Dorothea’s lips before beginning a trail of heated kisses down Dorothea’s chest, between her breasts and down her abdomen. The former songstress could feel herself rapidly becoming more aroused with each passing moment as Ingrid further continued her descent. She couldn’t help but squirm on the bed underneath her girlfriend as she felt the tip of the blonde’s warm tongue drag down her abdomen, further dampening her already wet skin. Ingrid continued lower and settled in between Dorothea’s knees and spread her legs apart. Ingrid gently nipped at the sensitive flesh of Dorothea’s inner thighs and sensually kissed her way up toward her center. Ingrid wrapped her hands around Dorothea’s thighs to steady her, she dipped her head down and slowly began to tease the former songstress with her tongue.

“Oh...” Dorothea sighed as the tip of Ingrid’s tongue teasingly circled her clit.

Dorothea slipped one of her hands into Ingrid’s hair, gripping her short blonde locks between her fingertips as Ingrid’s skilled tongue traveled through her folds.

Ingrid!” Dorothea moaned loudly when she felt her girlfriend take her clit into her mouth and suck a few times before eventually returning to slowly and teasingly licking her again.

Each time Dorothea’s grip tightened on her hair, Ingrid felt her member grow slightly harder as it strained against the mattress. Dorothea’s hips bucked upward when she felt Ingrid’s tongue once again connect with her hardened bundle of nerves. Ingrid firmly held on to Dorothea’s thighs as her tongue lapped at the former songstress’ sensitive clit over and over again.

Throughout the course of their relationship, Ingrid had always been quite a diligent and generous lover especially in terms of oral sex. She never tried to rush Dorothea’s climaxes and she took a tremendous amount of pride in bringing her as much pleasure as she possibly could. Ingrid was always more than willing to provide her with one steady orgasm after another whenever Dorothea had desired so. She would have happily stayed buried between her girlfriend’s thighs, slowly teasing her to ecstasy for hours at a time if given the opportunity. While Ingrid certainly very much enjoyed both receiving oral sex and having intercourse, she undoubtedly obtained a great deal of her own sexual satisfaction from pleasing Dorothea and also from the praise that she received for her efforts. Since the first night they had ever spent together, Ingrid had always hoped that Dorothea enjoyed receiving oral pleasure as much as she enjoyed providing it. Most nights Dorothea was indeed very content with her girlfriend’s tongue tending to her most intimate desires and Ingrid’s name on her lips, each time she hit a particularly sensitive spot, but tonight Dorothea found herself overwhelmed by the desire to be much closer to her girlfriend. Right now, she desperately needed to feel Ingrid inside of her. She longed for the comfortable weight of Ingrid’s body on top of her own. She wanted to allow her hands to roam freely over Ingrid’s sweat dampened back, using her fingernails to mark her territory along the way. She wanted Ingrid’s soft lips against hers and to taste her own arousal on her girlfriend’s tongue. She wanted to feel Ingrid fill her full and take her with all of her might while she listened to her girlfriend’s quiet moans and labored breaths resonating in her ear, accompanying each strong thrust as Ingrid made passionate love to her. Tonight, nothing else mattered. Being with Ingrid was Dorothea’s one and only desire.

“Ingrid?”

Ingrid promptly discontinued using her tongue and peered up at her girlfriend. “Hhmm?”

“I want you inside.” Dorothea whispered, gently stroking Ingrid’s hair. “If you can...”

Ingrid quickly got up onto her knees and wiped some of the moisture from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as she hovered over Dorothea, kneeling in between her thighs.

“I definitely can.” Ingrid nodded eagerly, taking her length into her hand. She stroked herself a few times, easily becoming fully erect.

“You certainly don’t seem to be having any trouble tonight.” Dorothea smiled. She placed her hand on Ingrid’s abdomen while her gaze sunk downward to her girlfriend’s hardened member. “Did eating me out really turn you on this much?”

“Absolutely. You know how much I appreciate a good meal.” Ingrid said, huskily. “The way you taste is sublime. I can never get enough.”

As Ingrid knelt above her, Dorothea’s eyes began to wander to the bruises all over Ingrid’s body. She began to worry that tonight sex might be painful or at least moderately uncomfortable for Ingrid to withstand, being on top.

“If you’re too sore, I don’t mind being on top.” Dorothea reached up and placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek. “I’ll be gentle.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Ingrid reached up and placed her own hand over Dorothea’s.

Dorothea’s hand slipped from Ingrid’s cheek to her chest where she gently ran her fingertips over the fresh scar on the right side of Ingrid’s chest.

“I’m okay.” Ingrid said, staring down into her girlfriend’s eyes. “No injury will stop me from making love to you tonight, I promise.”

Ingrid leaned down to kiss Dorothea again, she slipped her tongue into the former songstress’ mouth, battling her tongue for dominance. As they hungrily kissed, Ingrid pulled open the drawer of the table next to the bed, her member throbbed and her testicles ached in anticipation as she furiously searched for a condom.

“I thought we still had some condoms in here...” Ingrid mumbled against Dorothea’s lips. “Wait…got it.” Ingrid broke the kiss and leaned back on her knees to put on the condom.

Dorothea sat up a little and took the condom from Ingrid. Ingrid assumed Dorothea was going to put it on her, as she often did, but the former songstress made no effort at all to open to the package.

“Don’t wear one tonight, okay?” Dorothea said. “I only want to feel you.”

“You’re certain?”

“Of course. I…didn’t think you’d protest. Doesn’t it feel better for you without one?”

“It feels a lot better.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m not objecting. I just always want you to be sure. It’s not my decision to make.”

Dorothea smiled up at her girlfriend and tossed the condom away. Ingrid had always been a wonderful partner. No matter how aroused and excited she was, consent and Dorothea’s comfort always remained Ingrid’s priority above all else. 

“It’s okay.” Dorothea said, reassuringly. “Just pull out. You’ve never had any trouble with your timing. We’ve managed plenty of times before.”

“All right.” Ingrid agreed. “So I can prepare myself...where do you want me to finish?”

“Anywhere you want to is fine.”

Ingrid nodded. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s, kissing her passionately. Ingrid shifted most of her body weight to her left arm, she placed her hand into Dorothea’s open palm and laced their fingers together while her right hand wrapped itself around the base of her shaft. Dorothea spread her legs apart and Ingrid guided her member to her entrance. Ingrid gently inserted the tip and slowly began to push inside.

“Mmmm...you’re so hard tonight.” Dorothea sighed placing her hand on the small of Ingrid’s back as she slowly began to fill her.

Ingrid smirked to herself. She untangled her fingers from Dorothea’s and instead placed her hand flat on the bed, next to Dorothea’s shoulder to better steady herself.

“It feels like such a long time since we last made love.” Dorothea said, both of her hands sliding up to Ingrid’s shoulders. “I almost forgot how big you are.” Dorothea’s voice was low and sultry as she sunk her fingernails into the smooth flesh of Ingrid’s bare shoulders.

“You’re too generous with me.” Ingrid chuckled. She felt herself grow even harder at the sensation of Dorothea’s fingernails leaving what would soon be obvious marks on her skin. “You always were quite good at playing my ego...not that I ever minded it at all...”

Ingrid slowly pushed further inside, burying herself to the hilt. Dorothea reached down between their bodies and gently began massaging Ingrid’s testicles.

“I’m not playing your ego or exaggerating. Mmm...I love taking you, Ingrid. All of you.” Dorothea whispered. “You always feel...so good.”

“Uhhh...” Ingrid sighed heavily. “Dorothea. You know I’ll never last if you keep talking like that. And certainly not if you keep touching me that way.” She groaned.

“Hm.” Dorothea smiled. “We’ve always had quite a substantial effect on one another, haven’t we, darling?”

“Mmm...yes...we have...” Ingrid leaned down and placed a kiss to Dorothea’s lips.

As they kissed, Dorothea continued to delicately roll Ingrid’s testicles in her soft, warm hand. Ingrid whimpered quietly as she shifted inside her girlfriend. Being inside of Dorothea without a condom was always a strongly intoxicating feeling, she was wet, warm and tight. Just when she thought she was as deep as she could possibly get, Ingrid felt her girlfriend’s muscles clamp down around her member, drawing her in further. Right now, she wondered if Dorothea was intentionally tightening her muscles to drive her crazy or if it just happened to be her body’s natural response at the moment. With Ingrid’s sensitivity level exceedingly heightened she felt each and every sensation much more intensely. Ingrid stayed perfectly still for a few moments, partly because she was greatly enjoying her girlfriend’s warmth, but also because she knew if she didn’t allow herself at least a few moments to calm down and rein in her arousal, she would almost certainly find herself facing an extremely premature climax, something she desperately hoped to avoid.

Ingrid stared down into Dorothea’s bright green eyes, but hadn’t yet begun to thrust at all.

“Are you all right?” Dorothea brought her hand up and gently stroked Ingrid’s bare bicep with her fingertips.

“Yes. I just need a minute. You have me especially worked up tonight.” Ingrid leaned down and gently began kissing Dorothea’s neck.

Dorothea’s eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head back as Ingrid’s lips grazed over her throat. Ingrid began to place random kisses all over Dorothea’s chest, eventually working her way back up to her girlfriend’s face. Ingrid hovered above Dorothea, their lips only a few inches apart.

“Goddess...you feel amazing.” Ingrid said huskily, very slowly beginning to thrust herself in and out of Dorothea’s body.

Dorothea ran her hand through blonde hair as Ingrid fell into a slightly faster, steady rhythm of thrusts. A pleasurable sigh left Dorothea’s lips and she spread her legs a bit further apart. Ingrid leaned down and captured Dorothea’s lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Dorothea eagerly opened her mouth, allowing Ingrid’s tongue to quickly slip inside. Dorothea’s tongue immediately intertwined with Ingrid’s, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to the former songstress’ core.

Dorothea’s hands wandered from Ingrid’s hair down to her shoulders, her fingernails scratching down Ingrid’s tender, bruised flesh.

“I’m sorry.” Dorothea loosened her grip on Ingrid’s skin, fearing she may have been causing her girlfriend pain and further aggravating her injuries.

“I’m all right. You won’t hurt me.” Ingrid’s tone was sincere as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Dorothea moaned softly as Ingrid continued thrusting in long, rhythmic strokes, while maintaining eye contact the entire time. During their years together, Dorothea and Ingrid had been relatively adventurous in their sex life and had often tried many different positions, but Dorothea had always found missionary to be incredibly intimate and the position that she enjoyed the most because Ingrid never hesitated at all to look her in the eyes whenever they made love this way.

Ingrid eventually began kissing Dorothea’s neck and chest and before long worked her way back up to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Mmmmm...” Dorothea hummed against Ingrid’s lips. “Harder...” She whimpered.

“Okay.” Ingrid whispered. She quickly obliged, beginning to thrust herself deeper and more forcefully.

“Yes...oh...Ingrid!...just like that!” Dorothea slightly raised her hips upward to meet Ingrid’s thrusts as she laced her fingers into Ingrid’s hair, gripping a fistful of blonde locks between her fingertips.

Dorothea wrapped her thighs loosely around Ingrid’s waist, reveling in the sensations of Ingrid strongly and steadily thrusting into her body over and over again. Dorothea closed her eyes, contently listening to Ingrid’s hushed grunts and ragged breaths as the blonde’s sweat dampened body glided against her own. Ingrid groaned at the sensation of Dorothea’s breasts and hardened nipples rubbing against her own breasts as her pace inadvertently quickened.

As Ingrid’s thrusts continually became shorter, quicker and much more urgent, Dorothea knew that her girlfriend was getting closer to orgasm by the moment.

“You’re close, love?” Dorothea asked.

“Mmmm. Getting there.” Ingrid groaned. “I need to...pull out soon.”

“Don’t.” Dorothea whispered breathlessly. “I changed my mind.”

“You want me to...” Ingrid’s breath hitched in her throat as she stared down into Dorothea’s desire clouded eyes. “Inside you?”

“It’s okay.” Dorothea said, panting heavily. “Don’t hold back. I wanna feel you come.”

Ingrid groaned, her testicles tightening and an intense sensation of heat beginning to overwhelm her body as she continued to thrust with reckless abandon, desperate to bring herself the release that she needed.

“Ingrid!” Dorothea moaned loudly, feeling the telltale signal of her girlfriend’s member grow even harder and begin to swell inside of her. “Don’t stop! Please...”

Ingrid leaned down and captured Dorothea’s lips in a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

“Dorothea.” Ingrid mumbled against her girlfriend’s lips. “I’m about to come.” She warned.

Ingrid’s entire body stiffened and her hips stalled in place as she reached orgasm, releasing deep inside of her girlfriend.

“Oh Goddess...” Ingrid clenched her teeth and buried her face into Dorothea’s shoulder, breathing hard, an overwhelming sense of pleasure washing over her as she felt herself quickly and uncontrollably spurt several times. Dorothea held on tightly to Ingrid’s shoulders, digging her fingernails into smooth skin as her center was steadily flooded by the warmth of her girlfriend’s unrestrained climax.

The incredibly intimate sensation of Ingrid emptying herself inside her body pushed Dorothea over the edge into her own state of euphoria. In a loving, monogamous relationship spanning more than five years, this certainly hadn’t been the first time that Dorothea had ever allowed Ingrid to finish inside of her, but tonight something about this particular act made Dorothea feel even closer to her girlfriend than she ever had before.

“Oh Ingrid!” Dorothea cried out, her voice echoing off of the bedroom walls. An incredible wave of pleasure washed over Dorothea. Her back arched up off of the bed into Ingrid’s warm, sweat-soaked body as she wildly contracted around her girlfriend’s still erect member.

Coming down from her high, Ingrid’s chest heaved up and down as she worked to catch her breath. Ingrid slowly pulled back and looked down at Dorothea as the brunette’s body pulsed with small aftershocks from her own climax.

“Wow.” Ingrid panted. “That was...”

“Intense?” Dorothea said, gently running her fingers through Ingrid’s hair.

“Yeah.” Ingrid exhaled heavily, her eyes wandering over all over Dorothea’s body. The former songstress’ skin was flushed, she was sweaty and some of her brunette hair was plastered to her forehead. “You look so beautiful right now.” Ingrid smiled.

“You flatter me.” Dorothea chuckled, she reached up and brushed a lock of her own hair from her forehead. “I’m a complete mess-“

“Never.” Ingrid placed her hand into Dorothea’s open palm and laced their fingers together. “You’re always beautiful. I’m so lucky.”

“You’re sweet.” Dorothea removed her other hand from Ingrid’s hair and gently traced her jawline with her thumb as she felt Ingrid shift inside of her, beginning to grow soft.

“I love you so much, Dorothea.” Ingrid gently squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“I love you too.” Dorothea smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Approximately two months later.

The Kingdom Army had finally amassed enough troops and devised a plan to launch a large-scale attack on the imperial capital, aiming to finally assassinate Emperor Edelgard. Ingrid was grateful and relieved that Prince Dimitri was now in a much better mental state than he previously had been. Although he was still adamant about eliminating Edelgard, his feral, savage and blood-thirsty mannerisms had waned. Without his judgment being eclipsed by utter recklessness, Ingrid felt much more confident in the future king’s ability to lead and carry out their plan to fruition.

* * *

Ingrid had been standing in the bedroom she and Dorothea had been sharing at their current base. As she got dressed, Ingrid attempted to mentally prepare herself for the fight ahead and what she desperately hoped would be the final, deciding battle of this war. Ingrid pulled her pants on and fastened her belt, she slipped her tunic on over her head and securely fastened her breastplate over top of it. Dorothea picked up another piece of Ingrid’s armor and fastened it securely around her girlfriend’s bicep before repeating the same process with her other arm.

“Thank you.” Ingrid said.

“Are you ready to do this?” Dorothea asked.

“Ready.” Ingrid nodded. “I can’t believe this day has arrived. We’ve already eliminated the Imperial Army’s strongest allies. All that’s left is Edelgard herself. We’re about to attack Enbarr and seize the Imperial Palace. This is our opportunity to finally end this war.”

Ingrid noticed that Dorothea looked slightly paler than usual and generally unwell.

“Are you feeling all right?” Ingrid asked, concerned as she slipped on her gloves and fastened her wrist armor. “You don’t look well.”

“I’m fine, darling. Just nervous...emotional...terrified…a lot of feelings coming all at once.”

“You have a lot of memories, no doubt.” Ingrid nodded. “It probably feels like a lifetime ago. I’m sure you also hold a lot of mixed feelings about returning to Adrestia after all of these years, especially under the circumstances...”

“Mmhm.” Dorothea agreed. “I haven’t been to Enbarr since I was performing with the opera company. Before I ever even enrolled in the Officers Academy...we’ve made it to the end. We either kill Edie or die trying...” Dorothea’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“Dorothea.” Ingrid placed her gloved hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face. “No one would blame you if you chose to stay behind for this battle. We have enough soldiers now-“

“I can’t do that. I knew this day would come eventually. I’ve fought for so long, I have to see this through to the end. It’s just that...what if I have to actually face her myself? If I have to look her in the eyes and kill her...”

“Steel yourself. You have to be strong.” Ingrid said. “Promise me that you won’t relent. I will do everything in my power to prevent you from having to personally engage in combat with her. But, if it comes down to it, you mustn’t falter against her. She’ll show no mercy toward any of us, she never has. And with an opponent like Edelgard, even a moment’s hesitation could mean the difference between life and death.”

Dorothea nodded.

Ingrid sat down on the bed, pulled on her boots and attached her armor to them.

“Are you nervous at all?” Dorothea asked as she sat down across Ingrid’s lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Of course.” Ingrid comfortingly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m going to fight my hardest today. For The Kingdom, for His Highness, for our friends and most importantly for you and our future. But...in case I don’t survive, I need you to know that...I’ll always love you.” Ingrid placed her hand on Dorothea’s cheek. “Remember that.”

Tears formed in Dorothea’s eyes and began to fall down her cheeks.

“Please don’t say things like that.” Dorothea buried her face into Ingrid’s shoulder. “We’re going to be okay. We have to be.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ingrid gently ran her fingers through Dorothea’s thick brunette hair. “I just needed to tell you...”

* * *

“Your Majesty!” A very distressed imperial general rushed into Edelgard’s throne room. “The Kingdom Army has infiltrated the city. Several of our generals have fallen. Hubert is also counted among the dead.” The woman said, regretfully. “Prince Dimitri is on the front lines. We’re anticipating their arrival shortly.”

“Is it so?” Edelgard said, apathetically. She then turned to the general at her side. “Summon the reinforcements and assume your position. I cannot promise your safety if you remain here.”

“Understood, Your Majesty.” The general bowed and quickly fled from the room.

“The time has finally come.” Edelgard said aloud to herself. “You’ve fought well, Dimitri. But, this battle will certainly be your last...”

Edelgard closed her eyes as several waves of excruciating pain jolted through her entire body. Her heart pounded, her muscles and joints ached and she felt as though her bones were about to burst outward through her skin. She could feel the true, unbridled power from both of her crests coursing through her body and taking control of every fiber of her being. Through harnessing the power of ancient, unspeakable methods, Edelgard’s small body began to take on a monstrous form. She grew to mammoth proportions, to the point where she towered over even the largest beasts ever known to Fódlan. Within moments, she had become almost unrecognizable, transforming herself into a frightening and grotesque creature, encased in thick ebony armor with massive wing-like protrusions extending from her shoulders. She could feel her strength constantly increasing as all life drained from her eyes, they quickly became dead, black pools with demonic glowing red pupils at their center. Edelgard flexed her gigantic hands, which now bore terrifying long, slender alien-like fingers. The creature released a ghastly wail, with her transformation now complete, there was nothing left to do but await The Kingdom Army’s arrival.

* * *

The Kingdom Army marched through the streets of Enbarr, fighting their way through the capital until they had found themselves on the threshold of the massive Imperial Palace. Dimitri stared straight up at the palace, not blinking for several long moments.

“Edelgard!” Dimitri called out. “This is your last chance. Throw down your weapons! Surrender now! There does not need to be any more bloodshed!”

The entire Kingdom Army held their breath, waiting patiently behind Dimitri, weapons raised and prepared to strike at a moment’s notice. There was no response nor sign of Edelgard or her army, only a dead, eerie and unsettling silence emanating from the palace. Dimitri then turned to his troops.

“Did you actually expect her to surrender? Hmph.” Felix said, smugly.

“I had to give her the opportunity.” Dimitri said. “We don’t know what may await us once we get inside the palace. Everyone proceed with caution. Edelgard and her army surely will not go down without a fight. Let’s end this! For Faerghus!”

“For Faerghus!” The Kingdom Army cried out in unison as they stormed the palace, breaking down its massive doors.

Upon infiltrating the palace, The Kingdom Army was expectedly greeted by dozens upon dozens of imperial soldiers armed with both strong physical weapons and extremely powerful magic. Soldiers and demonic beasts poured out from every hallway, room and corridor imaginable, attacking at every turn. As The Kingdom Army fought, killing soldier after soldier, Edelgard remained noticeably absent. She had never before had any qualms about fighting on the front lines and The Kingdom Army certainly found it quite odd that she had yet to show herself.

“Edelgard must be in the throne room!” Dimitri called out. “All troops storm in! The Emperor is within reach!”

Several of The Kingdom Army’s strongest units collectively rammed the set of intricately carved, heavy wooden doors leading to the throne room. Eventually, the hinges gave way to their strength and the doors broke open. Kingdom soldiers rushed into the throne room, weapons raised, prepared to assassinate The Emperor of Adrestia. But, they didn’t see Edelgard, instead they found a gigantic, terrifying beast hovering in front of the throne. They didn’t have time to analyze the creature, as kingdom troops were instantly surrounded and swarmed by yet another round of imperial soldiers, even stronger than the ones that they had previously faced.

“You shall be obliterated!” The creature wailed in a ghastly tone, chilling enough to make even the bravest knight’s blood instantly run cold. “I will take you out so fast you will not have a chance to lament...” embracing the full power of both of her crests, she summoned an extremely powerful form of archaic dark magic. Giant swirling purple masses of energy materialized at her palms. She used her her enormous hands to hurl the magic balls of energy across the room toward her foes.

Dimitri’s head snapped up just in time to leap out of the way to avoid being hit by the attack.

“What the hell is that thing?” Hilda’s eyes widened and her heart raced as she stared up at the monstrous being looming on the other side of the room. “Is it-“ Hilda swung her axe at a soldier who was fast approaching her, armed with a sword. Their weapons clashed, but Hilda’s strength was far superior, her axe easily snapped the sword’s blade from its handle. The soldier brazenly tried to continue fighting on with her broken weapon, but with one final, powerful blow of Hilda’s axe, she swiftly cut through the flesh of the enemy soldier’s neck, cleanly beheading her.

“Sorry. But, it’s you or me.” Hilda watched as the soldier’s decapitated body collapsed to the ground next to its lifeless head. The eyes were still open, an expression of fear frozen on its face and its tongue hanging out of its mouth in grisly fashion. Blood poured out from the neck of the separated body and pooled across the floor of the throne room, the thick, deep red fluid harshly contrasting with the blue and white tiles on the floor and seeping into the strip of carpet running up the middle of the room to the throne.

“So that grotesque creature is Edelgard.” Dimitri said, staring at the creature across the room. “This is how far you’re willing to go for the sake of your ideals? Turning yourself into a beast...”

Dimitri deflected attack after attack of several imperial soldiers, eventually striking each down one by one with his lance, utilizing strong singular blows until the cold tile floor around his boots was littered with the corpse of every soldier foolish enough to have challenged him.

Dorothea glanced over at Ingrid, who had her lance in hand, moving gracefully across the room, easily dodging attack after attack as several soldiers swiped at her with swords, lances and axes. Not even a skillful, accurate archer was able to strike her down with one of his arrows. From several feet away, Dorothea set her sights on the group of soldiers that were huddled together, angrily eyeing up her girlfriend. Each of the soldiers were determined to catch and slay Ingrid, who had turned out to be an invariable nuisance to them throughout the entirety of this battle. The soldiers backed Ingrid toward the corner of the room. They elevated their weapons and prepared to surround her, each one hoping to have the opportunity to deliver the final blow and end her life. 

“Dorothea! Now!” Ingrid called out. “Hurry.”

Dorothea focused all of her attention and gathered as much strength and energy as she possibly could from deep within herself.

“Time for your last dance!” Dorothea’s voice rang out from behind the group of soldiers as she cast a powerful spell. In a matter of seconds, a massive meteor came crashing down through the roof of the throne room, quickly plummeting toward the soldiers and Ingrid alike. 

Ingrid leapt out of harm’s way at the last possible moment as the meteor easily crushed one of the enemy soldiers beneath its heavy weight, while the force of the impact critically injured several of the other surrounding soldiers. Ingrid landed safely on the ground, unscathed a few feet away as allied forces rushed in to finish off the soldiers that weren’t instantly killed by Dorothea’s attack.

“Only thorns left on this rose.” Dorothea said, her voice heavy with grief.

As the battle raged on, bodies of fallen soldiers were piling up at every turn, the throne room of the Imperial Palace was quickly becoming a graveyard for dozens upon dozens of soldiers unlucky enough to have met their untimely demise in the war’s final battle. Though The Kingdom Army was steadily gaining a strong advantage, imperial troops refused to surrender. There was no turning back now, even at a growing disadvantage, the Imperial Army would continue to fight for their emperor until the bitter end.

As soon as Kingdom forces found themselves able to do so, they surrounded Edelgard’s monstrous form and began to attack with all of their might. Despite being severely outnumbered, Edelgard’s attacks remained terrifyingly powerful as her rage and desperation grew ever stronger. Engaging in battle with her in this form was a grueling task and The Kingdom Army’s endurance was rapidly beginning to wear thin, they were wounded, exhausted and drained, both mentally and physically, but they continued to fight on with what strength they had left, slowly chipping away at Edelgard’s seemingly impenetrable magical armor until they were finally able to break through it. Upon landing a particularly devastating blow, the creature released a horrifying wail that echoed throughout the room as she dropped to the ground with an enormous crash that rocked the entire foundation of the palace.

“Edelgard. It is over.” Dimitri said, confidently.

The magical spell had been broken, a cloud of mysterious black smoke swirled around Edelgard, every soldier of The Kingdom Army anxiously turned their eyes toward the creature, nervous and unsure of what would happen next. They looked on as the creature began to change and Edelgard slowly reverted back to her human form. After a few moments, the smoke dissipated almost as quickly as it appeared, revealing the bruised, fatigued and defeated emperor, still alive kneeling on the floor at Prince Dimitri’s feet. Dimitri clutched his lance in one hand, but didn’t seem interested in raising it to deliver a final killing blow. Dimitri instead lowered his weapon and extended his unarmed, gloved hand downward toward Edelgard.

“El.” Dimitri spoke softly, waiting for Edelgard to reach for his hand.

Edelgard silently stared upward at her childhood friend and step-brother turned sworn enemy. She subtly reached into her armor and pulled out a dagger. In one final last-ditch effort, she threw the dagger upward at Dimitri, the blade embedding itself to the hilt into his shoulder. Without speaking another word, Dimitri raised his lance and plunged the blade deep into Edelgard’s chest, piercing her heart and killing her instantly. The Kingdom Army looked on as Edelgard collapsed dead, face down onto the throne room floor.

“Hhhmm...” Dimitri groaned as he wrapped his hand around the dagger’s handle and pulled it out of his own flesh.

Dimitri dropped the bloodstained dagger, the loud clang of the metal blade connecting with the floor as it landed next to Edelgard’s body echoed deafeningly throughout the throne room.

The entire army breathed a collective sigh of relief, knowing that the war had officially come to its end. Dorothea clutched Ingrid’s hand tightly, she watched a pool of fresh, bright red blood spill outward from Edelgard’s corpse.

“Adrestia has finally fallen.” Ingrid said softly, almost in disbelief of their accomplishment. “It’s over.” She dropped her lance to the ground and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

The former songstress’ eyes began to fill with tears, partly in sorrow for the slain woman who had once been her friend, but mostly because she knew that this was the conclusion of a daunting journey that had caused her so much grief, heartache and pain.

Ingrid turned Dorothea’s body toward her, she gently cradled the former songstress’ head against her chest, preventing Dorothea from having to look upon Edelgard’s lifeless body for even a moment longer. Ingrid gently rubbed her hand up and down Dorothea’s back as the former songstress clung tightly to her.

“We did it.” Hilda said. She had tears in her eyes as she placed both hands on either side of Marianne’s face and passionately kissed her. “We actually did it.” Hilda then wrapped her arms around Marianne and hugged her, lifting her up off of her feet and spinning her around in a circle.

Once Hilda had gently put Marianne back on the ground, Ingrid noticed that the pink-haired woman’s joyful expression had quickly been replaced with a look of sorrow as she caught another glimpse of Edelgard’s body. Ingrid kept one arm wrapped securely around Dorothea, but reached out to place her other hand consolingly on Hilda’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Ingrid asked.

“Yes. I couldn't be better.” Hilda nodded, her eyes began to fill with tears again as she met Ingrid’s gaze. “After five and a half long years...we can all go home.”

* * *

The death of Emperor Edelgard and collapse of the Adrestian Empire marked the beginning of a new era in Fódlan’s history. With the dissolution of the alliance already occurring prior to the end of war, Fódlan was already well on its way to becoming one, unified nation. Following the war, Archbishop Rhea, exhausted and frail from the distressing experience, stepped down as leader of the church, relinquishing her duties and passing them along to a competent new leader to work side by side with King Dimitri to bring order to the nation.

* * *

In only a few days, Prince Dimitri would be crowned King of Faerghus. Over the past few weeks, nobles and commoners alike from all over Fódlan began to flock to Fhirdiad in preparation of Dimitri’s coronation and the knighting ceremony of a brand new order of Royal Knights. While some had gone their separate ways after the war’s final battle, quickly returning home to their families, many former students of the Officers Academy had returned to Garreg Mach Monastery for a few days rest as they travelled toward Fhirdiad.

It was late at night and Ingrid had been on her way back to Dorothea from sneaking a few pastries from the dinning hall. As she walked outside into the cool night air, Ingrid noticed Dimitri standing near the fishing pond, staring at the water. Ingrid quietly descended the stone staircase leading to the dining hall and approached the soon-to-be king.

“Your Highness?” Ingrid said, softly.

“Ah, Ingrid.” Dimitri said, turning to face the blonde. “On the prowl for a little late-night snack, I see. Some things never change.” He chuckled.

“Yes.” Ingrid laughed too. “Would you like a pastry?”

“No. Thank you. I’m fine.”

“You’re awake awfully late this evening...” Ingrid said, concern evident in her voice.

“Indeed.” Dimitri nodded. “If I’m being honest, I’ve been experiencing quite a bit of sleeping trouble these past few nights.”

“What’s bothering you? Is there anything I can do for you, Your Highness?”

“I’ve told you many times before, there’s really no need for such formality.” Dimitri said, kindly. “We have been friends since childhood.”

“My apologies. It has always felt so...improper for me to address you as anything else. Especially now. You’re about to be crowned king.”

Ingrid watched as an expression of uncertainty crossed Dimitri’s face in the darkness. As the date of his coronation rapidly approached, Dimitri had been suffering a tremendous increase in his anxiety. He continually worried about facing the citizens of Faerghus, fearing that he may lack the ability to lead and unite the broken nation of Fódlan.

Dimitri sighed heavily, he hung his head and turned away, obscuring his face from Ingrid’s view.

“What is it?” Ingrid asked. She placed her hand on Dimitri’s arm and gently turned his body back toward her. She looked up into the face of the prince.

“Will they accept me as their king? Bloodstained as I am...am I fit to be king?” Dimitri’s voice cracked.

Ingrid could have sworn that she had seen a tear fall from Dimitri’s eye as the light of the moon shined across the prince’s face in the darkness of the night.

“Of course you are.” Ingrid said, confidently. “The citizens of Faerghus will welcome you with open arms. You led us to victory over the Imperial Army. You ended the war and there’s no doubt in my mind that as king, you’ll lead Fódlan to true peace as the strong and benevolent ruler you were always destined to be.”

“Thank you.” Dimitri smiled softly and placed his hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “Your words are kind. You’ve remained unwavering loyal even during my darkest days when I certainly did not deserve your support.”

“I’ve always believed in you. Although you lost yourself for a while, I was never willing to give up on you or our cause. And I never will. In both times of turmoil and peace, I’ll forever humbly remain in your service.”

“I look forward to the opportunity to knight you, my friend. It will be a great honor to have you serve in The Kingdom’s Royal Guard.”

“The honor will be all mine.” Ingrid bowed her head to Dimitri.

“Thank you for your service, Ingrid.”

Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around Ingrid’s body, enveloping her in a warm, friendly embrace to which Ingrid happily reciprocated. She had always greatly appreciated her friendship with the prince and it felt wonderful to finally have her friend back.

“It’ll be nice to get back to Faerghus.” Ingrid said. “It’s been such a long time since we’ve been home. I’ve missed it.”

“Indeed.” Dimitri nodded.

“Dorothea has never been to The Kingdom before. I can’t wait to show her our homeland.”

“Have you two thought about tying the knot yet?” Dimitri smiled.

“I can’t speak for her, but I think about it daily. I bought a ring some time ago, though I promised myself I wouldn’t propose until the war was over...”

“What are you waiting for? There’s nothing holding you back now.”

“Well...I thought maybe I’d ask her after the knighting ceremony...but I’m incredibly nervous to do so. I didn’t think I’d ever feel this nervous once the time actually came...”

“Are you nervous that she will decline?” Dimitri asked, surprised. “I don’t think you have to worry about that at all. The two of you have been through hell and back. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a stronger bond. I am certain that she will accept.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid said, sincerely. “It’s just that...I only get one chance at this. I’m worried that I’ll say something stupid and mess it up. I don’t really know what to say to be perfectly honest...I’ve always struggled with this sort of thing…”

“You’re overthinking, just as you always have.” Dimitri said, placing his hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “It’s plainly obvious that you love Dorothea and that she loves you. Your heart is pure. While I’m certainly no expert in romance myself, the best advice I can give you is simply to tell her what’s in your heart. If you do that, you can’t fail.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“We are planning to leave the monastery just after sunrise tomorrow morning." Dimitri said. “Be sure you and Dorothea both get some rest.”

“I hope you’ll do the same. Promise me you’ll at least try.”

“You have my word.” Dimitri nodded. “Goodnight, Ingrid.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

It was very early the next morning when Ingrid was awakened. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled over, realizing that Dorothea wasn’t in bed with her. She swept her hand across Dorothea’s side of the bed. The sheets were cool, indicating that Dorothea likely hadn’t been in bed for quite some time now. It was unusual for Ingrid to wake up alone, but she had a good idea of where she might be able to find her girlfriend this morning. Ingrid stretched out her muscles and yawned, she then got up out of bed and dressed herself. She made her way across the monastery grounds to The Goddess Tower. As she climbed up the stone staircase, she heard the familiar, comforting sound of Dorothea quietly singing to herself. Ingrid began walking more softly, to avoid having her footsteps echo in the staircase as she didn’t want to disturb her girlfriend. Once Ingrid reached the top of the tower, she silently stood in the doorway, watching her girlfriend stare out the window off into the distance at the beautiful shades of red, orange and pink created in the sky by the morning sun as it began to peek over the horizon. Eventually, Dorothea sensed another presence in the room and turned around to find her girlfriend watching her.

“Good morning.” Ingrid smiled.

“Good morning, love. How long have you been standing there?” Dorothea asked, sweetly.

“Only a moment. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Ingrid walked over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss to her lips. “You know, I never get tired of hearing you sing.”

Ingrid stepped behind Dorothea and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend. Ingrid placed her chin on Dorothea’s shoulder and looked out the window as the colorful streaks of daybreak began to further fill the sky.

“The sunrise is particularly beautiful this morning.” Ingrid said.

“It certainly is.” Dorothea agreed.

“When I woke up and you weren’t in bed with me, I thought you might have wandered up here.”

“I wanted to visit one more time before we leave. Who knows when or if we’ll ever be back to Garreg Mach. We’re leaving a lot of history behind here, you know.” Dorothea smiled. “Do you remember sharing our very first kiss in this exact spot?”

“Oh Goddess, yes. It seems so long ago now, our first date. On the night of the ball. I could never forget. I was so nervous...”

“Yes. But, you were absolutely adorable.” Dorothea chuckled.

“We’ve come such a long way since our days at the academy, haven’t we?”

“Mmhm.” Dorothea nodded. “Can you believe in just a few short days, Dimitri will become King and you’ll officially be knighted?”

“The opportunity to serve as a knight in the King’s Royal Guard.” Ingrid said, almost in disbelief. “It’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“All of your dreams are finally coming true.”

“Well, almost all of them...I was going to wait until after we got to Fhirdiad, but here and now just feels like the right time to do this...”

Ingrid stepped back and took Dorothea’s hand in her own, delicately holding the former songstresses’ long, slender fingers between her own fingers and thumb. Ingrid slowly got down on one knee and gently kissed the top of Dorothea’s hand. She took a deep breath as she looked up at her girlfriend with more love and admiration than she ever had before.

“Dorothea. I love you so very much and I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. After all of these years and the war over, we’re now on the cusp of a brand new age. The two of us finally have the opportunity to settle down and begin building our life together. If you’ll have me...I, Ingrid Brandl Galatea, swear to always stand by your side, to love you, honor you and protect you, until the moment I take my very last breath-“ Ingrid felt herself getting slightly choked up. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath to recompose herself. “I’m sorry. I’m a little inelegant with these kinds of things.”

“No. You’re doing just fine.” Dorothea stared downward at Ingrid, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. “You’re perfect.”

“My heart is forever in your hands.” Ingrid reached into her pocket and then produced a ring as she stared up into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I hope you’ll accept this ring as a symbol of my undying love and devotion. Dorothea...now I must ask you the single most important question I’ll ever ask...would you do me the great honor of becoming my beloved wife? Will you marry me?”

Ingrid never broke eye contact with Dorothea. She watched as a fresh round of tears began freely flowing from her girlfriend’s eyes. Several tear drops landed on the floor of the tower, leaving behind a trail of sporadic dark spots on the stone surface in their wake.

“Yes. Ingrid. Yes.” Dorothea sobbed happily. “I love you madly. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Ingrid gently slipped the ring onto Dorothea’s left ring finger and stood up. She reached up and delicately swept a lock of brunette hair away from the face of the former songstress. Dorothea placed both of her hands on either side of Ingrid’s face and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s, initiating a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Ingrid placed her hands around Dorothea’s waist, drawing her in closer. Dorothea smiled against Ingrid’s lips, her body practically melting into the blonde’s. When the kiss was eventually broken, Dorothea wiped her eyes and took Ingrid’s hands into her own.

“The moment I first laid eyes on you at the academy, all of those years ago...I knew you were something special.” Dorothea said. “But, I never could have imagined that someday you’d become everything to me.”

“I feel the same.” Ingrid agreed. “I’ve wanted to propose for quite some time now, I bought the ring and often practiced all of things I wanted to say to you anytime I was alone...but I always promised myself I would wait until the war was over. I prayed daily that I would someday have the opportunity to kneel before you and ask you to become my wife.”

“Oh Ingrid. Let’s get married as soon as possible.” Dorothea said, happily. She held her left hand out in front of her and looked down at the ring. The vibrant blue stone in the center sparkled as it caught some of the rays of light from the morning’s rising sun. “I’ve dreamt of this day for so long. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Neither do I.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m more than ready to make this commitment to you.”

“Perhaps the new archbishop would officiate a wedding ceremony for us.” Dorothea said. “As our former professor and after all we’ve been through together, I’m sure she would be willing to do us a small favor.”

“She’ll be in Fhirdiad to preside over His Highness’ coronation. Our closest friends will also be there. It would be the perfect opportunity for us to finally wed.”

“This is so exciting.” Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid, squeezing her tight. “Will your father be coming to the knighting ceremony?”

“I’m not sure. His Highness already sent messengers to notify my family that I’m being knighted, but I have no idea if he’ll show up.”

“Even if this wasn’t the path he would have chosen for you, he must be proud of you. You’re returning home a hero.”

“Thank you.” Ingrid smiled, she leaned in and kissed Dorothea. “But, don’t forget you’re a hero as well, my love.”

Dorothea returned the smile.

“I hope he does decide to attend.” Dorothea said. “I think it would be a good opportunity for the two of you to have a nice long talk with each other. You should consider trying to reconcile with him and sooner rather than later.”

“Why are you so interested in mending my relationship with my father all of a sudden?” Ingrid asked, curiously.

“Well...it might be too late for my father and I, but you still have a chance at having a relationship with yours and even though you haven’t always seen eye to eye...I think you can still fix things...I’m sure for the sake of his first grandchild, he’d be willing to try.” Dorothea smiled brightly. “I think he’d probably want to get to know them, don’t you?”

“Oh. That’s what has you so concerned? That’s still a while off for us...if it’s even possible at all.” Ingrid said dismissively, clearly oblivious to what Dorothea was trying to imply.

“You never were one for subtleties.” Dorothea chuckled. “My dear sweet Ingrid, it is very possible. And I think it’s going to be much sooner than you realize, darling...”

Ingrid stared at her fiancée for a long moment, then suddenly her eyebrows raised, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as it all finally hit her like a ton of pegasus horseshoes.

“Wait...Dorothea. Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Are you...trying to tell me that you’re-“

Dorothea nodded, smiling from ear to ear. “I’m pregnant.”

Ingrid’s knees buckled and heart raced in her chest as she stared into Dorothea’s eyes. “Are...are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dorothea said, happily. “I’d been feeling sick lately, like I had been right before we captured Enbarr. I had also missed my last few periods...”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I’ve missed periods before. It’s not that unusual, so I wasn’t concerned. I assumed it was just nerves and the stress of the war. But, after missing the third one in a row and thinking back to one particularly passionate night we spent together, I began to suspect that it had to be more than stress, so I asked Manuela to give me an exam and she confirmed my pregnancy.”

“Oh...oh wow. Okay…I-“ Ingrid inhaled a sharp breath and ran her fingers through her hair as she released the breath. “I don’t know what to say...I never thought it would actually be possible...”

“I guess you’re more potent than you thought.” Dorothea chuckled. “You remember the night we conceived, don’t you?”

“Yes. Of course.” Ingrid nodded. “But, that night wasn’t the first time that I ever...that you let me…you never got pregnant before...”

“No. But, this time must have been the right time.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek.

“I can’t believe this...”

Dorothea noticed Ingrid’s skin suddenly become very visibly pale.

“Are you all right?” Dorothea smiled, taking Ingrid by the hand. “You’re white as a ghost.”

“I’m fine. I just...I got a bit lightheaded for a moment.”

“Do you need to sit down?”

“No. No. I’ll be all right. H...how long have you known?”

“Oh only a few days. I’d been trying to find a good time to tell you and then you proposed...and it all felt right.” Dorothea placed her hand on her abdomen. “I’m excited. I can’t wait to meet them.”

“C...can I...” Ingrid reached her hand out toward Dorothea’s abdomen.

“Of course. But, I’m not quite far enough along for you to be able to feel the baby move. I haven’t even been able to feel them yet.”

Ingrid nodded. “You haven’t begun to show either. I just want to be close to you right now, that’s all.”

Ingrid gently placed her hand flat over Dorothea’s abdomen followed by Dorothea’s hand coming to rest over top.

“This is all so surreal for me.” Ingrid said. “Our lives are changing so rapidly, but for the better. We’re betrothed, soon we’ll be married and only half a year from now, we’ll have a child of our own. Does anyone besides Manuela know about this?”

“Not a soul. I’ve been dying to tell Hilda, she’ll be over the moon with excitement, but I wanted to tell you first. I thought it was important that you knew before anyone else.”

“I appreciate that. Goddess...you’re actually carrying my baby...our baby. I’m really going to be a mother...”

“You’ll be a wonderful mother and I would be so proud to have our children grow up to be exactly like you...I was wondering about something though...”

“What’s that?”

“Well...what should we tell anyone who isn’t familiar with your situation? I hadn't thought about it, until I discovered that I was already pregnant. I want to respect your privacy, of course. But, I’m afraid it won’t be long before I begin to show. I’m not sure I’ll be able hide it…and then obviously once the baby is born-“

“I don’t want you to hide this. Ever.” Ingrid said. “We’ll them the truth. I am who I am, I can’t change that and now I wouldn’t want to either. I’m not ashamed anymore. This is the way I was meant to be...”

“I’m so happy to hear you say that.” Dorothea smiled. “You’ve grown so much over the years. You’re a completely different woman than you were half a decade ago.”

“I wasted so much valuable time being embarrassed and hating myself for something that I had no control over.” Ingrid said. “That never got me anywhere. I’m finished feeling sorry for myself and wishing I could change for the sake of being considered normal. It’s been a long road to finally accept the way I am, but I have and I know I never would have been able to do that without your help. You never made me feel different or ashamed. With you, I could always just exist without fear or judgment. I hope you realize how very grateful I am to you because of that.”

Dorothea wrapped her arms around Ingrid and pulled her into a tight embrace. Ingrid happily retuned the embrace, burying her face into Dorothea’s shoulder as she felt her girlfriend’s hand soothingly move up and down her back.

“Dorothea.” Ingrid said, breaking the embrace. “Something just occurred to me...based on the timeline of everything, you would have been pregnant during our final battles of the war. That must have put incredible strain on you and your body.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Dorothea placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb.

“You’re certain that you’re all right? Do you need anything at all? Is there something I can do for you? I want to help in any way I possibly can. Perhaps you should sit down and rest for a while?” She rambled on. “We still have a considerable trip ahead before we reach Fhirdiad.”

“You’re sweet, as always. But, I’m fine, love. Honestly.” Dorothea said. “Despite all that we’ve been through, I feel great and Manuela said I’m perfectly healthy and the baby is absolutely fine. There’s no need for concern.”

“Thank Goddess.” Ingrid said, softly.

“I’ve never been happier. And it looks like you have the chance to pass on your crest after all. The bloodline doesn’t have to end.”

“That’s true, but if our child is born with the crest, we must promise to never treat them the way I was treated.” Ingrid said. “Or the way you were treated for not bearing a crest. I want our children to be free from the burdens that weighed so heavily on both of us for far too long. I want them to someday be able to marry for love and nothing else.”

“Agreed.” Dorothea nodded. “True love is more important than any amount of land, wealth or social status could ever be. I hope someday our children will find a relationship as pure, honest and loving as I’ve found with you.”

“As do I. They would be incredibly fortunate. I’m certain that this kind of love only surfaces once in a lifetime.”

“You know, for so much of my life, I never felt like I belonged anywhere...and that I’d never find my place in the world...” Dorothea said.

“I’ve felt much the same. I was never convinced that I would find someone to accept me for who I am and also encourage my pursuit of knighthood, but you’ve been with me every step of the way.”

“And I will continue to be.” Dorothea said confidently. “I feel so lucky to finally have found somewhere to belong and someone to belong with.”

Ingrid smiled and subtly reached up to wipe away a tear that had formed in the corner of her own eye. “So...should we go tell Hilda the good news?” Ingrid laced her fingers with Dorothea’s and lifted their intertwined hands. Ingrid then placed a kiss to the back of Dorothea’s left hand.

“Yes. But, I think I’d like to spend just a few more minutes alone with you. Let’s enjoy the sunrise here, while we still can.”

Ingrid stepped behind Dorothea, wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s abdomen and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Dorothea placed her hands on top of Ingrid’s, humming quietly as they both slowly swayed back and forth, watching the sunrise together and enjoying these few uninterrupted moments together.

“Just like this sunrise is the dawn of a new day...it also marks the dawn of a brand new life.” Ingrid said. “A peaceful one...for all of us.”

Dorothea turned her body in Ingrid's arms. She reached up and placed her hand behind Ingrid’s head, slipping her fingers into the blonde’s hair and pulling her into a soft, chaste kiss.

“Beginning a new life in a peaceful world with you will be more wonderful than I ever could have hoped. My brave, kind and handsome knight...I love you with my whole heart. Now and forever more.”


End file.
